Les Tourments de l'Obscur
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Deux ans après la mort de Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi se voit confier une mission pas tout à fait ordinaire. Parti en escorte à travers toute la galaxie, il se trouve pris dans les remous d'une vieille histoire dont il se serait bien passé...
1. Prologue : Premier pas

**Les tourments de l'Obscur**

**Prologue**

Premier pas : Colère

Les flammes s'élançaient à l'assaut du bûcher dans un crépitement sinistre, projetant vers le plafond de pierre des nuées d'étincelles qui s'élevaient, volatiles, tel un vaste ballet de lucioles. Des flots de lumière orangée se déversaient sur l'assemblée silencieuse, répandant sur le sol de marbre blanc une vaste ombre mouvante, presque inquiétante. L'atmosphère, pesante, était chargée de douleur, humide de larmes contenues au fond des cœurs. Personne ne pleurait. Pourtant tous étaient réunis sous ce dôme dans un même esprit ; pour faire leurs adieux à l'ami, au frère d'armes, au père spirituel, qui s'en allait rejoindre la Force dans un dernier embrasement.

Malgré la chaleur qui lui brûlait la peau, malgré la lumière qui aveuglait ses yeux, Obi-Wan Kenobi fixait sans ciller le corps sans vie de son ancien maître, debout tout près du feu ronflant, l'esprit embrumé d'un tourbillon de pensées noires teintées de rouge ; rouge sang, rouge colère. Les bras croisés dans les manches de sa tenue Jedi, il méditait sur les événements survenus qui avaient conduits à cette funeste issue. Sans parvenir à y déceler la réponse qu'il y cherchait. Un pourquoi. Ou peut-être un pardon.

Juste devant lui, solennel, le petit Anakin Skywalker observait le même silence révérencieux, comme en hommage à cet homme qu'il avait pourtant si peu connu – mais qui l'avait tiré de sa planète natale et de son esclavage pour lui enseigner l'usage de la Force. Ressentait-il de la peine ? Se contentait-il d'observer sans comprendre ? Obi-Wan aurait bien été en peine de répondre à ces interrogations. Il était devenu responsable de cet enfant, suite à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Qui-Gon alors agonisant, au fond de ce bâtiment improbable de Naboo. Il avait été réticent à l'idée que son maître prenne ce gamin sous son aile ; il ne se souvenait plus de la raison. Son chagrin éclipsait pour l'heure toute pensée périphérique, laissant son esprit se noyer dans un océan d'obscurité.

Il était plein de regrets et d'amertume. Un voile semblait avoir recouvert sa conscience après son combat contre le Sith au visage rouge et noir – ou peut-être avant. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qui s'était passé, ni comment. Tout ce dont il se souvenait avec certitude, c'était l'attaque fatale qui avait coûté la vie à son maître, et lui se précipitant pour le venger, sans songer à ce qui l'attendait, lui aussi, dans cette lutte perdue d'avance. Il avait gagné, contre toute attente. Il avait tué cet individu ; Darth Maul. Il avait été le premier depuis bien longtemps à défaire un seigneur Sith – qu'il soit maître ou apprenti. Pourquoi alors ne pouvait-il s'en réjouir ? Seule la souffrance de son âme existait encore en lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait conscience.

La souffrance ; et une intense culpabilité, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il ne parvenait pas à ôter de sa mémoire les images terribles de cette journée. Elles tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit. Devant ses yeux dansaient encore les lames colorées de leurs sabres ; le faisceau de blancheur pure, auréolé de bleu, de vert... de rouge. Il entendait encore son cri d'horreur résonner à ses oreilles, comme l'écho d'un éternel déni qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, réverbéré à l'infini entre les murs de sa conscience. Ce n'était pas cette voix qu'il voulait entendre, mais celle de son maître, lui prodiguant encore ses mille et un conseils avisés, le gratifiant d'un improbable compliment, lui faisant part de ses justes pressentiments.

Mais elle ne s'élèverait plus jamais ; les couloirs du temple ne résonneraient plus jamais de ce son particulier, et ses oreilles ne rencontreraient plus que le silence oppressant là où elles désireraient sans fin percevoir le moindre de ses mots. Il ne lui restait plus que le souvenir, brûlant, intangible. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps s'en souviendrait-il, avant que l'oubli n'en efface la moindre intonation, jusqu'aux traits familiers de son visage ? Anxieux, déterminé à braver la force des choses et du temps, il gardait ses yeux secs rivés sur Qui-Gon, comme pour en graver la vision au plus profond de lui-même, pour ne jamais laisser cette image lui échapper comme la vie de son maître l'avait fait.

A nouveau, il ressentit cette déchirure au fond de lui-même ; comme chaque fois qu'il prenait pleine mesure de la nature irréparable de ce fait, il se sentit glisser sur le chemin traître des regrets inavoués, des futurs possibles qui s'étaient désagrégés en un si court laps de temps. Il revoyait des scènes venues d'un lointain passé, dont certaines, ressurgies du néant, se rappelèrent à lui d'elles-mêmes, reconstituant le douloureux puzzle d'une existence commune dont tant d'aspects s'étaient déjà fondus dans l'oubli. Il imaginait une pléiade d'avenirs différents, et ceux d'où Jinn était absent, les plus nombreux, les plus durs, lui laissaient un amer goût d'inachevé. Rien n'était fini, et Qui-Gon avait tout de même tout quitté, laissant derrière lui un Ordre Jedi et un conseil mutilés, un ancien padawan désemparé, et un jeune initié arraché à sa mère, encore à former.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, comment ? Toutes ces œuvres commencées qui restaient à finir, toutes ces responsabilités dont Obi-Wan n'avait jamais voulu, mais dont il héritait alors même qu'il ne s'estimait pas prêt à prendre la suite de son maître ? Qui-Gon avait encore tant de choses à lui apprendre, tant de choses à faire... Malgré la confiance que son maître avait en lui, le jeune Obi-Wan doutait de pouvoir prendre sa suite avec la même sagesse ; il accumulerait les erreurs, s'interrogeant sans cesse sur les décisions qu'aurait prises Jinn à sa place, incertain de prendre la bonne voie. Il n'était pas prêt ; et Qui-Gon n'avait pas fini son travail.

Mais toutes ces considérations ne le ramèneraient pas, pas plus que cette angoisse sourde qui oppressait la gorge d'Obi-Wan depuis l'instant où le sabre maudit avait transpercé son maître, et sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom. Il avait l'intolérable sensation que jamais il ne pourrait s'en défaire ; comme une nouvelle peau qui se serait greffée sur la sienne, étroite, poisseuse. Une chape cuisante collée à son âme. Le remords. Un remords si puissant, une culpabilité si tenace, qu'il croyait en perdre le souffle ; ses poumons se bloquaient alors en un spasme douloureux et sa vision se faisait floue. Une infime fraction de seconde. Puis il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même.

Si un Jedi avait su pleurer, si Obi-Wan avait su ce que voulait dire pleurer, ses larmes se seraient répandues sans tarir sur ses joues, amères, y laissant le sillon fiévreux témoin de son chagrin. Mais Obi-Wan ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de sentiments en lui, autres que compassion, fraternité, et tristesse. Et alors que la cérémonie funèbre s'achevait, alors que les dernières volutes de fumée abandonnaient les cendres grises au vent de la nuit, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bûcher carbonisé offrir son dernier adieu à celui qui fut pour lui comme un père, le jeune chevalier ne se doutait pas qu'il avait déjà expérimenté à la fois affection, remords, affliction... et colère. Rage. Dans toute leur force.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas du lit de cendres et, mettant un genou à terre, il joignit les mains devant lui et ferma les yeux, ultime hommage qu'il rendrait jamais à cet homme disparu dans la Force. Un peu en arrière, Anakin, son premier padawan, l'observait avec une attention révérencieuse, inconscient, peut-être, des dangers que recelait alors l'esprit embrumé de son maître. Un maître rongé par bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Car Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, mais il venait de faire le premier pas vers le côté obscur. Et, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ce pas serait suivi d'autres, autrement plus dangereux...


	2. La Shiva

Disclaimer  
L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à monsieur Georges Lucas. Je les emprunte pour amuser la galerie - et moi-même en passant.  
En revanche, les personnages originaux présents dans cette histoire sont mes créations ; merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation.  
Et croyez pas que cette petite histoire me fasse gagner des sous... Eh oui, on sait encore faire des choses pour le plaisir, de nos jours ! :)

Note  
Se base uniquement sur la double trilogie de sieur Lucas et ne tient donc pas compte de l'univers étendu, excepté peut-être pour quelques menus détails qui ne portent pas à conséquence.

* * *

_Marjora Devin_ : Comment diable pourrait-on ne pas aimer Obi-Wan ? Grand mystère ! XD Merci pour tous ces compliments :)

* * *

**Les Tourments de l'Obscur**

**Chapitre 1**

La Shiva

L'entraînement d'Anakin commençait fort. Du haut de ses trois pommes et demie, le petit garçon remettait constamment en doute les décisions et enseignements d'Obi-Wan, au plus grand agacement de ce dernier. Il lui arrivait un peu trop souvent d'envisager avec sérieux la possibilité de laisser son jeune padawan au temple, où maître Yoda et d'autres Jedi se chargeraient de sa formation. Mais il connaissait trop bien les réticences du conseil, qui ne lui avait permis de garder Anakin sous son aile qu'en vertu de la promesse faite à Qui-Gon aux derniers instants de sa vie.

Obi-Wan lui-même, et ce depuis sa première rencontre avec l'enfant, éprouvait les mêmes doutes que ses comparses mais, aussi inquiet soit-il, il respecterait la parole donnée à son maître ; et rien, pas même Yoda, ne pouvait l'en dissuader. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ani – comment l'aurait-il pu ? Simplement, il se méfiait de la puissance qu'il ressentait en lui. En deux ans, ils avaient tous deux appris à s'apprivoiser ; c'était du moins ce que se plaisait à croire Obi-Wan. Après tout ce temps, il ignorait toujours ce qui se cachait derrière le regard intelligent d'Anakin.

Indécis, le jeune Jedi n'avait encore jamais emmené son padawan en mission, préférant l'en tenir éloigné le temps d'estimer sa formation suffisante pour lui permettre de se protéger lui-même – et ainsi ne pas risquer d'entraver le bon déroulement des choses par son manque d'expérience. C'étaient là les seuls moments où il acceptait, à contrecœur certes, de laisser Anakin à Coruscant, sous la tutelle de maître Yoda ou de maître Windu, voire d'un autre membre du conseil ; lesquels, de toute façon, lui déconseillaient fortement d'emmener le garçon avec lui. Etonnamment, ce dernier ne s'était encore jamais plaint. Il se satisfaisait probablement de sa liberté retrouvée et de son apprentissage – pour l'instant.

Mais Anakin apprenait vite, très vite, et il ne se contenterait plus très longtemps de cette routine sécurisante, il voudrait de l'action. Déjà, il regardait Obi-Wan partir avec une petite moue contrariée qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler, mais que le Jedi savait reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était, et il exigerait bientôt d'être du voyage. C'était dans cette idée que son maître s'était présenté devant le conseil, ce matin-là, sans grand espoir cependant d'obtenir gain de cause. Les vieux sages avaient suffisamment démontré leur désaccord pour qu'il ne s'attende pas à une réponse positive, mais c'était à lui de leur indiquer clairement ses nouvelles intentions. Après tout, il était passé chevalier, et la responsabilité de son propre padawan lui incombait.

C'était donc avec tout cela en tête – et bien plus encore – que le jeune chevalier Jedi patientait devant les portes menant à la salle du conseil, pièce parfaitement circulaire dont les grandes baies vitrées dévoilaient en arrière-plan les hautes tours et le trafic aérien surchargé de la ville-planète. Il n'avait rien dévoilé à Anakin de ses intentions, préférant lui éviter l'inutile déception d'un refus inévitable. Il n'était pas comme son ancien maître, Qui-Gon Jinn, lequel aurait sans doute pris la décision depuis bien longtemps de ne pas suivre les avis du conseil, préférant se fier à son propre instinct qu'à la prudence émérite de ses contemporains. Obi-Wan, lui, se considérait comme sage et discipliné. Obéissant, en tout cas.

Il se tenait calmement dans un angle du hall, patientant avec tout le flegme dont il était capable, perdu dans un dédale de pensées. Il pouvait bien attendre depuis dix minutes ou dix heures – pour la conscience qu'il en avait – quand un bruit de pas le tira de ses réflexions ; relevant la tête, il vit arriver plusieurs membres du conseil, précédés par Mace Windu.

-Obi-Wan, tu tombes bien, fit celui-ci, faisant hausser un sourcil au chevalier.

-Je tombe bien ? répéta Obi-Wan sans comprendre.

-Oui, nous allions justement te faire appeler. Viens avec moi.

Obi-Wan obéit et suivit le grand maître en silence, perplexe. Il n'y avait en soi rien d'étonnant à être appelé par le conseil, mais que cela tombe en cet instant précis le surprenait assez. Une simple coïncidence, sans aucun doute ; mais qui ne laissait pas de l'inquiéter. Il se plaça au centre du cercle et attendit, se sentant inexplicablement scruté par les regards combinés de tous les maîtres Jedi rivés sur lui. Certains n'étaient présents que par hologramme interposé, mais il s'agissait d'une faible minorité, et cela ne changeait rien à cette sensation amplement désagréable d'être jaugé. Une simple coïncidence, se répéta-t-il.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de naïveté.

Maître Yoda le fixait avec plus d'attention que jamais, comme s'il guettait une quelconque réaction chez Obi-Wan. Celui-ci tâcha au mieux de dissimuler son embarras. Pour une fois, comme cela lui arrivait de temps à autres, mais assez rarement, il se sentait mal à l'aise devant le conseil.

-Une mission pour toi nous avons, répondit Yoda.

Ah, bien, songea Obi-Wan. Cela tombait presque à pic ; presque, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. La coïncidence était trop belle.

-Une simple escorte, expliqua Windu. Si ce n'est que notre _cliente_ a reçu des menaces de façon répétée durant ces derniers mois. Elle nous demande de lui fournir un garde du corps pour son prochain voyage.

Et c'était tout ? Non, ce n'était pas tout ; il restait encore le petit détail qui rendait cette mission particulière, Obi-Wan en aurait mis son sabre à trancher.

-Nous aurions pu confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivait Windu, mais nous pensons qu'elle te revient de droit.

Cette fois, Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil presque moqueur ; presque, il ne se serait pas permis.

-De droit, maître ? dit-il.

-Qui-Gon Jinn elle a demandé, annonça Yoda sans le moindre préambule.

-Qui-Gon ? s'exclama le chevalier, surpris. Mais...

-Au courant de sa mort elle ne semble pas être. La triste nouvelle tu te dois de porter.

-Mais...

-Tu as été son apprenti, Obi-Wan, le coupa Windu. De plus, tu es celui qui a assisté à sa mort. Nous te chargeons donc de leur annoncer la nouvelle ainsi que de répondre à leur appel, en tant que successeur de maître Qui-Gon Jinn.

Le jeune chevalier tint sa langue, à court d'argument. De toute sa vie, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça ! Que venait faire cette inconnue, deux ans après la mort de son maître, à venir le réclamer comme si quémander son service était son droit ? Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, par tous les Sith ! Et pourquoi ce devait être à lui, lui entre tous, que les sages confiaient cette mission ? Il comprenait leur logique, bien sûr, mais une part de lui se rebellait contre cette décision qu'elle jugeait arbitraire. Il la fit taire, l'étouffant posément sous les replis de sa conscience.

-Bien, maîtres, dit-il alors, s'inclinant dans un geste d'acceptation.

Puisqu'il en avait été décidé ainsi, alors il respecterait ce choix jusqu'au bout. _Il n'y a aucune émotion, il y a la paix._ Il n'était que sérénité, alors qu'on l'envoyait suivre les traces de son ancien maître, chargé d'une mission qui revenait à ce dernier. Alors qu'on l'envoyait jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, remuant d'une façon ou d'une autre la lame dans une plaie qu'il ignorait encore vive et suintante.

***

La porte marquant la sortie de la tour du conseil s'ouvrit sur Anakin, assit en tailleur les yeux fermés au milieu du vaste corridor. Le gamin n'aimait pas méditer, et encore moins attendre, mais il semblait pour un temps avoir fait un compromis entre les deux ; il fixa Obi-Wan de ses yeux inquisiteurs sitôt que le panneau de métal siffla en coulissant dans son chambranle. Le chevalier sourit.

-Tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai senti quelque chose, répondit simplement son padawan en se relevant.

Pour sûr, cet enfant avait un don – chose qu'Obi-Wan n'avait certes jamais remis en doute – mais la portée de ce don et la façon dont Anakin s'en servait, sans même paraître y faire attention, le surprenait toujours au moins un peu. Il hocha la tête et s'enfonça d'un pas vif vers le cœur du temple, Anakin sur les talons.

-Le conseil vous a dit quelque chose ? voulut savoir celui-ci.

-Le conseil m'a dit beaucoup de choses, Anakin, répondit Obi-Wan avec circonspection, déversant ses informations au compte-goutte.

-Oh.

Connaissant l'humeur joueuse – _contrariante – _de son maître et comprenant qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus, Anakin changea de tactique. Il ignorait si les cachoteries d'Obi-Wan étaient dues à un manque de confiance en son padawan ou simplement à la volonté qu'il manifestait souvent de mener sa barque tout seul. Anakin ne prétendait pas savoir décrypter le chevalier mais, du moins, il savait parfois comment y faire – quand Obi-Wan se montrait coopératif.

-J'ai encore progressé, annonça-t-il avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Anakin n'avait pas besoin de préciser en quoi, c'était en général un peu en tout – sauf peut-être en patience et humilité... Les deux Jedi avaient régulièrement cette discussion, qui était presque devenue entre eux comme un rituel, une espèce de duel de taquineries dont Anakin ressortait invariablement frustré, au plus grand amusement d'Obi-Wan.

Pas cette fois, pourtant...

-Vraiment ? fit le chevalier.

Sa voix n'avait pas cet accent gentiment moqueur qu'il prenait habituellement pour répondre. Elle sonnait plutôt monotone, comme éteinte. Surpris, Anakin l'observa avec plus d'attention ; Obi-Wan avait les traits légèrement tirés, le regard préoccupé. Des changements infimes qui, sur ce visage et en cet instant précis, seraient passés inaperçus pour tout autre qu'Anakin.

-Oui, insista-t-il néanmoins, fronçant les sourcils. Maître Plin a dit que j'étais le plus doué des élèves du temple.

Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité – si on omettait le fait que maître Plin, professeur occasionnel auprès des jeunes novices, n'avait pas exactement formulé son compliment dans ces termes précis.

-Bien, c'est très bien, Anakin...

Mais encore une fois, le ton n'y était pas. Anakin s'impatientait. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son maître pour qu'il l'ignore de la sorte. Certes, les débuts avaient été très difficiles, et il avait souvent eu la sensation qu'Obi-Wan aurait aimé être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'avec lui, mais il avait pensé que les choses avaient changé. Même s'il ne parlait jamais ouvertement de ses missions, Obi-Wan avait cessé depuis belle lurette de se désintéresser de la sorte de son padawan.

-Vous allez encore partir ? demanda alors le jeune garçon d'une voix trop grave pour son âge.

-Nous quittons le temple ce soir, répondit le chevalier, semblant revenir un peu à lui. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion, pendant laquelle son élève s'était visiblement renfrogné.

-Je pars avec vous ? s'étonna le garçon, ouvrant des yeux grands comme des tasses.

-Oui, sourit Obi-Wan. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien d'aller préparer tes affaires, Anakin. Le vaisseau ne nous attendra pas.

-Elles sont déjà prêtes... avoua Anakin à mi-voix.

Pris de court, le chevalier s'arrêta et se tourna vers Anakin, son visage illuminé d'un léger sourire en coin.

-Déjà prêtes ? répéta-t-il, la première surprise passée. Et peut-on savoir depuis quand ?

-Depuis que j'ai entendu que le conseil vous cherchait... marmonna Anakin.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, amusé et troublé en même temps. Ce gamin était vraiment unique ; et son instinct, exceptionnel. S'il lui arrivait de se laisser inquiéter par l'étonnante perspicacité de son jeune élève, Obi-Wan devait admettre que c'était également un trait de sa personnalité qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez lui. Il reprit sa marche, l'esprit libéré de toutes les pensées qui l'agitaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Bien, dit-il alors. Va donc les chercher, et rejoins-moi à mes appartements. Nous partirons pour l'astroport dès que je serai prêt.

-D'accord ! s'exclama Anakin avant de bifurquer vers les quartiers des novices.

Mais alors que le chevalier se croyait déjà seul, le sifflement d'une glissade résonna entre les murs et la voix de son padawan lui parvint, atténuée par la distance.

-Où on va ? voulut savoir le garçon, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

-En tournée, répondit Obi-Wan avec un clin d'œil, énigmatique.

***

Le soleil se couchait sur cette partie de Coruscant, noyant la pièce sous un flot de lumière orangée qui se reflétait en éclats irisés sur l'ensemble de la décoration ostentatoire du salon. Rya Ylriss faisait les cents pas devant la vaste baie vitrée, les bras croisés et l'air revêche, effleurant de ses pieds nus les longs et doux fils d'un tapis coûteux aux motifs complexes. Derrière elle, un homme sans âge se tenait debout, parfaitement droit, les yeux froncés pour tenter de les protéger des rayons aveuglants de la fin du jour.

La jeune Shiva s'impatientait. Elle avait attendu une grande partie de la journée déjà, ce qui était en soi inacceptable ; elle avait un long voyage à faire et ne pouvait se permettre de le retarder beaucoup plus. Réponse positive ou non, il lui faudrait partir sitôt la nuit tombée. Il ne serait déjà que trop tard.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme immobile, dardant sur lui un regard de feu, chargé d'irritation.

-Où en sont les préparatifs ? gronda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes prêts à partir, madame, répondit l'homme, imperturbable.

Il avait l'habitude des humeurs de la patronne. Ils se côtoyaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne se formalise plus de ses accès de colère, pas comme lorsqu'il était entré à son service, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Il se souvenait encore, non sans une pointe d'amusement, de ses propres réactions face au comportement lunatique de la Shiva. Il était passé par tous les stades, de la fureur à l'abattement, le tout saupoudré de vexation comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Mais il avait depuis appris à la connaître.

Elle-même avait longtemps tempêté contre cet humain rebelle et maladroit ; leur collaboration avait été engagée par les événements plutôt que par leurs volontés propres et elle pestait souvent contre le sort qui lui avait imposé un impotent pareil. La nécessité les avait pourtant liés l'un à l'autre plus sûrement qu'une destinée et ils avaient dû apprendre à compter l'un sur l'autre bien malgré eux. C'était à contrecœur qu'ils s'étaient accordé leur confiance ; mais il ne le regrettait pas.

A ce jour, Tenkan Tancredi pouvait se targuer d'être l'individu le plus proche de la célèbre Shiva, et celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Rya Ylriss n'acceptait que peu de monde dans son entourage proche et, de fait, il avait dû combiner plusieurs fonctions – secrétaire particulier et garde du corps étaient, entre autres, ses affectations les plus importantes. Il connaissait la moindre de ses habitudes : sa couleur préférée, cette manie inconsciente qu'elle avait d'agiter ses longues oreilles pointues lorsqu'elle était contrariée, la petite friandise qu'elle grignotait chaque soir après son repas, rien ne lui échappait.

Il savait aussi parfaitement interpréter tous ses désirs et ses humeurs, et ce, sans qu'elle ait besoin de l'exprimer par des mots. Et en cet instant, c'était une nervosité inhabituelle qui irritait sa patronne.

-Nous pouvons encore retarder notre départ de quelques heures, madame, prit-il la liberté d'ajouter. Nous arriverions encore en avance même si nous partions demain matin.

C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait affirmé le pilote avec son assurance coutumière. Et Tancredi savait qu'on pouvait se fier à lui pour tout ce qui touchait aux voyages galactiques de la Shiva.

-Hors de question de l'attendre si longtemps ! s'écria Rya Ylriss, semblant frôler la crise de nerfs. S'il ne se présente pas à la tombée de la nuit, nous mettons les gaz !

-Mais nous avons besoin de lui, crut bon de rappeler Tancredi. Sans lui, tout cela n'aura servi strictement à rien...

-Je le sais bien ! s'exclama Rya, furieuse. Mais je refuse de me voir traiter de la sorte plus longtemps ! Me faire attendre, moi ! Ne peut-on au moins me dire ce qui les retarde à ce point ?

Souhait fort compréhensible que Tenkan Tancredi prit soin de laisser couler sans y apporter le moindre commentaire. Il comprenait parfaitement la colère de sa patronne ; mais il pouvait aussi concevoir que réquisitionner un Jedi particulier n'était probablement pas une chose facile à obtenir, pour diverses raisons. Que les Jedi lui accordent ce désir serait déjà un miracle, inutile d'espérer en plus que l'homme en question soit disponible dans l'instant.

Cela étant dit, un élément d'information de leur part n'aurait pas été de trop.

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'un message leur parvint, répercuté à travers tout le vaisseau par les haut-parleurs.

-Deux Jedi demandent entretien avec vous, madame, claironna la voix synthétisée du pilote.

-Deux Jedi ? s'étonna celle-ci.

-Son padawan, peut-être, suggéra Tancredi.

-Allez voir.

-Bien, madame.

Tancredi salua Rya d'une inclinaison du buste, main sur le cœur, et sortit du salon. Il espérait pouvoir lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles, afin d'apaiser au moins un peu les craintes de la patronne – ainsi que les siennes. La situation était grave, pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, et la présence de ce Jedi ne serait pas de trop. Non, comme il l'avait fait entendre un peu plus tôt à la Shiva, elle était nécessaire. Lui seul pouvait résoudre cette affaire. Lui seul le devait.

Il traversa une série de corridors fermés dont le gris anthracite des parois de métal était dissimulé sous une décoration aussi chaleureuse qu'imposante. Les lourdes tapisseries originaires de tous les coins de la galaxie assombrissaient la lueur tamisée des lampes aux épais abat-jours cramoisis. Il avait hâte de rencontrer ce Jedi dont il avait tant entendu parler. S'il devait en croire ce qu'on lui contait depuis de longues années, cet homme était réellement le seul à pouvoir les aider.

Il espérait sincèrement obtenir son aide, pleine et entière.

Il appuya sur un bouton caché au centre d'une sculpture abstraite, et une porte s'ouvrit, d'où s'évasa la passerelle donnant sur le quai de l'astroport. Au sol, un homme d'apparence assez jeune – trop, peut-être, songea Tancredi avec malaise – et un garçon pas assez grand pour pouvoir prétendre être un Jedi de plein droit. Gardant de son mieux une expression neutre – un long service lui avait appris cette petite chose élémentaire – Tancredi s'inclina devant ses hôtes.

-Bonsoir, messieurs, dit-il d'une voix composée.

-On s'est encore trompés, maître, marmonna le petit garçon en grimaçant d'un air contrarié.

-Certainement pas, répliqua son aîné avec patience. Nous sommes envoyés par le conseil Jedi, annonça-t-il ensuite à Tancredi. Nous venons voir madame Rya Ylriss.

-Elle vous attend, messieurs. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de monter...

Il tendit les bras vers l'intérieur du vaisseau, les invitant à entrer. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier ; le môme, en revanche, suivit à quelques pas, la mine sombre. Lorsqu'il passa devant Tancredi, celui-ci se fendit d'un petit clin d'œil complice ; gagné, le garçon laissa presque malgré lui échapper un sourire. Tancredi reprit instantanément ses manières de domestique et s'engagea dans le couloir, après avoir refermé la passerelle.

-C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, maître, dit-il, baissant la voix jusqu'à en obtenir un son aussi feutré que les tapisseries qui les entouraient de toutes parts. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre appel.

-Nous avons cru comprendre que la situation méritait attention, répondit le chevalier.

Tancredi sourit ; il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les Jedi, toujours si sûrs d'eux en toute circonstance et ayant toujours réponse à tout mais, à tout le moins, il appréciait la simplicité de celui-ci. Qui sait, avec quelques efforts, il parviendrait peut-être même à lui faire changer d'avis sur les Jedi... on pouvait toujours rêver.

Il s'arrêta devant une double porte de bois sombre, y frappa quelques coups légers et repoussa les deux battants ouvragés vers l'intérieur, révélant le vaste salon baignant dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Les deux Jedi entrèrent ; le jeune homme s'avançant droit vers le centre de la pièce, à quelques mètres de la Shiva, avant de la saluer d'un signe de tête révérencieux, tandis que le garçon, moins soucieux du protocole, regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il essayait de tout voir à la fois.

La patronne les observa un long moment en silence, semblant les jauger de son regard de feu, plissant les paupières verticales de ses trois yeux aux iris rouges.

-Maître Jinn, je présume ? dit-elle enfin.

Le garçon leva aussitôt les yeux vers son maître, se désintéressant immédiatement du décor fabuleux. Instinctivement, Rya Ylriss comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant même que le chevalier n'ouvre la bouche.

-Hélas non, madame, dit-il avec une pointe de regret ; accompagné d'un sourire d'excuse à la fois sincère et innocemment séducteur.

Les prunelles de la patronne virèrent au noir d'obsidienne – mauvais signe.

-Je m'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi, et voici mon apprenti, Anakin Sky...

-Où est Qui-Gon Jinn ? coupa la Shiva d'une voix où bouillait une colère mal contenue.

Il y eut un silence tendu ; le jeune eut un très court frisson, qui aurait pu passer inaperçu pour n'importe qui – n'importe qui n'étant pas une Shiva aux yeux de lynx. A côté de lui, le petit garçon – Anakin Sky-quelque-chose – baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Une intuition soufflait à Rya que le bonhomme n'appréciait pas beaucoup d'entendre parler de Qui-Gon Jinn, quant au pourquoi, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

-Maître Jinn a succombé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, il y a deux ans de cela, répondit finalement le Jedi avec lenteur.

Rya Ylriss parut sur le point d'exploser littéralement sous un violent élan de fureur. Ses trois yeux se gonflèrent dans leurs orbites, sa peau dorée se grisa à vue d'œil. Anakin recula d'un pas, visiblement effrayé, se rapprochant instinctivement de son maître qui, lui, restait imperturbable – ou peu s'en fallait. Le chevalier semblait de marbre mais, sous ce masque d'impassibilité, il y avait comme l'embryon d'un malaise qui refusait de se laisser voir.

-Le conseil m'a envoyé...

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! cria la Shiva, au bord de la syncope.

Un instant, Tenkan Tancredi craignit que sa patronne n'ait un malaise, tant le choc était grand. Il le savait pertinemment : sans Qui-Gon Jinn, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. La situation était catastrophique. Pire que cela... elle était apocalyptique.

-Dehors ! hurla Rya. Dehors ! Sortez d'ici ! Et dites bien au conseil que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir attendu une journée entière pour me voir répondre une chose pareille ! Je m'en souviendrai, sachez-le ! Maintenant sortez, sortez d'ici !

Obi-Wan Kenobi ne se fit pas prier. Avec un calme exemplaire, il s'inclina devant la Shiva, maladroitement imité par son apprenti qui tâchait de son mieux de faire honneur à la maîtrise de soi de son aîné, puis fit demi-tour. Perturbé mais toujours professionnel, Tancredi s'empressa d'ouvrir les doubles portes qu'ils passèrent avec dignité. Il referma derrière eux, attardant un dernier regard sur sa patronne avant de clore les portes. Puis il s'engagea dans les couloirs, guidant ses hôtes jusqu'à la sortie. Il était tendu. Et inquiet.

-Je suis navré, dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'avais assuré à madame que maître Jinn était l'homme de la situation, et elle s'est tellement fixée sur cette idée que j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir l'en écarter. Veuillez pardonner son emportement à votre égard, maître Kenobi, ce n'était pas tourné contre vous.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le Jedi.

-Puis-je vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous avez été choisi pour nous porter cette bien triste nouvelle ?

Obi-Wan n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Juste assez pour renfrogner son padawan ; ce que Tancredi, les précédant de quelques pas, ne put remarquer.

-J'ai été l'apprenti de maître Jinn jusqu'à sa mort. J'étais... présent, lorsque c'est arrivé.

-Navré, murmura Tancredi. Cela n'a pas dû être facile.

Il entrevoyait néanmoins une nouvelle lueur d'espoir – très légère ; trop, peut-être. Le jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était pas tout à fait n'importe quel Jedi.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, répondit Kenobi avec diplomatie.

-Ainsi donc vous êtes son successeur légitime, c'est cela ?

-En quelque sorte. Je m'occupe des affaires qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de mener à terme.

-Voilà où nous aura conduite cette innocente demande – bien que pas tellement innocente, en fin de compte. Les Jedi sont des gens occupés. Je m'étonne que le conseil soit parvenu à vous envoyer à nous, et dans de si brefs délais, mais enfin... vous êtes ici, et j'apprécie l'attention. Je suis persuadé qu'il en sera de même pour madame, une fois remise de ses émotions.

A nouveau, Tancredi s'arrêta à l'extrémité du corridor et actionna l'ouverture du sas ; la passerelle se déplia dans un léger chuintement. Au dehors, la nuit était tombée, et une faible bise s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, apportant des effluves de la chaleur qui régnait continuellement sur la planète. Tancredi se tourna vers ses hôtes afin de les saluer convenablement.

-Encore navré pour ce dérangement, dit-il en esquissant un bref signe de tête.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, à présent ? demanda Obi-Wan, inquiet.

Après tout, le conseil l'avait chargé de protéger la Shiva, et il lui répugnait de partir de cette façon, laissant les choses en l'état. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on avait fait appel aux services d'un Jedi, et moins encore quand ce Jedi se nommait Qui-Gon Jinn. Le chevalier n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille.

-Nous repartons dans la minute, je le crains, répondit Tancredi. Nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés ici, et il fait déjà nuit. Madame s'angoisse terriblement à l'idée de ne pas arriver dans les temps.

-Et pour les menaces ? insista Obi-Wan.

-Eh bien... nous aviserons, hésita le secrétaire. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution... Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Madame n'attend certainement plus que moi, et vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à faire encore. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il s'inclina de nouveau, et Obi-Wan fit de même.

-J'espère que votre voyage sera sans encombre, répondit-il. Que la Force soit avec vous.

-Avec vous également, maître Kenobi.

Sur quoi le vaisseau se referma.

***

-Madame, je vous en prie !

Tenkan Tancredi courait presque après sa patronne, qui remontait les couloirs sombres d'un pas plus vif que jamais, ses traits délicats toujours crispés par une fureur à peine atténuée. Il l'avait retrouvée dans le salon, où elle attendait effectivement son retour, qui signifiait le départ des Jedi inopportuns. A présent, elle se dirigeait avec détermination vers le poste de pilotage, afin de donner de vive voix l'ordre de décollage. Pour Tancredi, cela sonnait le glas de leur propre mission.

-Réfléchissez-y, enfin !

-C'est tout réfléchi, trancha Rya. Je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, de votre Jedi pré-pubère.

Tancredi accusa le coup avec flegme. Il est vrai qu'à côté de ses deux cent cinquante ans, n'importe quel humain avait des allures de nouveau-né. Et encore, pour ceux de sa race, Rya Ylriss n'était encore qu'une jeune adulte...

-Il nous faut quelqu'un pour...

La Shiva s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et fit brusquement face à son secrétaire particulier, rivant son regard triple à celui du jeune homme. Son calme soudain était plus effrayant que ses explosions ordinaires.

-Tenkan Tancredi, gronda-t-elle lentement, sa voix enchanteresse se modulant en un roulement de tonnerre, rauque, sourd. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me rappeler ce qu'on attend de moi.

-Non, répliqua-t-il placidement. Mais vous avez besoin de moi pour vous guider sur le chemin à suivre pour y parvenir.

Les trois iris se strièrent d'orage. Rya Ylriss fit demi-tour, accélérant le pas jusqu'à la porte du poste de pilotage qu'elle ouvrit violemment. Un Mon Calamari était assis aux commandes, son énorme tête globulaire tourné vers les innombrables écrans et manettes qui constituaient son poste de pilotage.

-Tjhenor ! tonna-t-elle.

-Oui, madame ?

-Nous partons.

-Bien, madame.

Voilà un domestique comme elle les aimait. Vif, concis, obéissant. Elle avait choisi Tjhenor Merin'au parmi plus d'une centaine de candidats, non pas parce que sa tête lui revenait – cette créature était d'une laideur repoussante – mais parce qu'il était le seul à réunir toutes les qualités requises pour faire un bon pilote digne des impossibles exigences de la Shiva. Tjhenor était un as du pilotage – et de la mécanique, un talent non négligeable. La beauté n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Paré au décollage, comme il l'avait indiqué un peu plus tôt, le Mon Calamari n'eut qu'à tirer une manette vers lui pour engager la manœuvre. Le vrombissement sourd des moteurs résonna aussitôt jusqu'à la passerelle, emplissant le corps de Rya de ses vibrations. Elle ne savait si elle en concevait du soulagement ou de l'inquiétude. Après tout, comme le soulignait si bien Tancredi, ils avaient failli à leur mission ; mais ce n'était pas de leur faute ! Quelle idée ce Jedi avait-il eue de mourir avant de mettre définitivement un terme à cette affaire ? Elle n'était pas responsable de cette fatalité et comptait bien arguer ce fait – mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation, en vérité.

Anxieuse, elle quitta vivement le poste de commande et reprit le chemin de ses appartements, Tancredi sur les talons.

-Je me dois d'insister, madame, disait-il encore. Nous devons à tout prix prendre un Jedi avec nous, qu'il soit celui qu'on nous a envoyés chercher ou non. L'heure n'est plus à la tergiversation...

-Et tout révéler à ces Jedi et à la galaxie entière ? le coupa vivement Rya. Je préférerais sombrer dans un trou noir qu'en arriver là ! Vous feriez bien de vous souvenir de ce qu'ils nous ont dit quand ils nous ont envoyés ici, justement ! Personne d'autre que Qui-Gon Jinn, ordre express et indiscutable !

-Mais Qui-Gon Jinn est mort, madame, et je doute qu'ils aient prévu cette éventualité, même dans leurs pires anticipations, répliqua calmement Tancredi. C'est à nous d'apporter une solution à ce problème inattendu, quand bien même nous devrions prendre des initiatives qui sembleraient contraires aux ordres reçus.

Rya s'était arrêtée au milieu d'un corridor aux lampes presque éteintes, noyée dans un nuage d'obscurité où scintillait faiblement sa peau redevenue d'or pâle. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, comme si nier sa présence revenait à nier le bon sens de ses paroles. Si la jeune Shiva s'emportait très facilement, Tancredi avait très vite appris qu'y opposer une inébranlable patience saupoudrée de mots bien choisis en constituait le meilleur remède. Cette fois encore, le miracle opérait.

-L'ordre était de ramener le Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn quelle qu'en soit la difficulté, poursuivit-il avec une froide logique, tandis qu'il sentait le vaisseau s'éloigner inexorablement de leur seul et unique espoir. Or cette difficulté est insurmontable, madame, et la seule façon d'en venir à bout est de comprendre la nature du besoin. Et c'est d'un Jedi dont nous avons besoin. Ni plus, ni moins.

-Mais pas n'importe lequel, contra la patronne.

-Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi n'est pas n'importe quel Jedi, madame, répondit lentement Tancredi, conscient d'abattre ses dernières et plus importantes cartes. Il a été choisi par le conseil des Jedi pour répondre à une requête adressée à maître Jinn. Les membres de ce conseil sont des sages parmi les sages, leur choix n'est pas vide de sens.

Un point en sa faveur, il le sentait. Ce dont il lui faisait part à présent, c'étaient les données qui l'avaient convaincu, lui, de prendre cet Obi-Wan Kenobi et son apprenti en lieu et place de celui avec qui ils devaient prendre contact. Il l'avait estimé trop jeune lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur lui, et cela n'avait pas changé. Mais s'il était là, pour Tancredi, cela signifiait quelque chose.

-Ce n'est qu'une escorte, tenta encore la Shiva, irritée. Ils pouvaient envoyer n'importe qui en remplacement.

Restait à dévoiler son atout. Le meilleur argument qui soit, celui qui rallierait Rya Ylriss à son avis, il n'en doutait pas.

-Non, madame, dit-il. Nous avons expressément demandé le Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, et le conseil a parfaitement répondu à nos attentes. Il nous a envoyé le Jedi le plus proche de lui, le dépositaire de son savoir : son apprenti lui-même.

Au regard abasourdi que lui dédia la Shiva, Tenkan Tancredi sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle se reprit néanmoins très vite et plissa ses trois paupières, se rapprochant au plus près du visage de Tancredi.

-Je veux bien leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, grinça-t-elle aussi désagréablement qu'un crissement de métal contre du métal. Ils vont subir un test. Mais je te préviens, Tenkan Tancredi, à la moindre incartade, à la moindre preuve d'incompétence, tu débarques sur Tatooine dans la même navette de détresse qu'eux, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

***

-Tu vois ? Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés, cette fois, annonça gaiement Obi-Wan à son padawan.

-C'est pareil, répliqua celui-ci avec grogne. Elle nous a carrément jetés dehors !

Ils se tenaient tous les deux sur le tarmac de l'astroport d'où ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis que le secrétaire particulier de Rya Ylriss les y avait laissés. Anakin tapait des pieds sur le sol, impatient de rentrer au temple puisque sa toute première mission venait d'être annulée, sur un coup de tête de leur cliente. Il lui en voulait. Si elle n'avait pas été si impressionnante, il lui aurait fait part de sa façon de penser, philosophie Jedi ou non.

-Pourquoi on rentre pas ? finit par demander Anakin. Elle nous a bien dit de partir, non ?

-Elle nous a seulement dit de sortir de son vaisseau, répliqua Obi-Wan avec malice. C'est bien ce que nous avons fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Anakin haussa un sourcil surpris ; son maître avait toujours de drôles de façons de faire. Mais c'était ce qui le rendait si fascinant, après tout.

-Alors on attend quoi, maintenant ? Ils sont partis, eux, je vous signale...

-En effet, fit le chevalier avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Vous y croyez vraiment ? Qu'ils vont revenir, je veux dire.

Le ton du garçon montrait clairement que lui n'y croyait pas.

-Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Anakin ne répondit rien, bien qu'il brûlât de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Obi-Wan avait toujours le don de croire en des causes impossibles – qui pourtant lui donnaient bien trop souvent raison. Un autre de ses aspects fascinants. Allait-il avoir raison cette fois encore ? Ou la colère redoutable de l'alien allait-elle le faire mentir ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir : attendre ; mais Anakin détestait attendre plus que tout.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda-t-il encore, bougon.

-Bientôt, promit Obi-Wan ; mais sa promesse ne disait pas où il comptait au juste partir.

Pour ça aussi, le Jedi était très bon. Mais c'était déjà moins fascinant.

Un bruit de réacteurs au-dessus d'eux leur fit lever la tête vers le ciel nocturne. En suspension à une vingtaine de mètres du quai, le vaisseau privé de Rya Ylriss semblait les narguer de sa coque rutilante. Le visage d'Obi-Wan s'éclaira d'une pointe de satisfaction triomphante.

-Que t'avais-je dit, Anakin ?

Mais le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, trop ébahi par l'incongruité de la scène. Ils étaient bel et bien revenus !

Le vaisseau s'abaissa jusqu'à eux et le sas s'ouvrit, leur révélant la grande et svelte Shiva, ses longs cheveux d'argent volant dans l'air brassé par les réacteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des machines.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête avec simplicité.

-Nous vous attendions, madame...

Rya Ylriss parut fulminer plus que jamais.

***

_[...]_

***_  
_


	3. Des messages venus de loin

Disclaimer  
L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à monsieur Georges Lucas. Je les emprunte pour amuser la galerie - et moi-même en passant.  
En revanche, les personnages originaux présents dans cette histoire sont mes créations ; merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation.  
Et croyez pas que cette petite histoire me fasse gagner des sous... Eh oui, on sait encore faire des choses pour le plaisir, de nos jours ! :)

Note  
Se base uniquement sur la double trilogie de sieur Lucas et ne tient donc pas compte de l'univers étendu, excepté peut-être pour quelques menus détails qui ne portent pas à conséquence.

* * *

_Marjora Devin_ : Ils sont jaloux en fait, c'est tout, c'est pask'ils lui arrivent pas à la cheville XD

Hihihi bien ravie de ma Rya te plaise. C'est une vraie chieuse professionnelle, mais on lui pardonne volontiers, n'est-ce pas ? :) La suite, avec un jour d'avance !

* * *

**Les Tourments de l'Obscur**

**Chapitre 2**

Des messages venus de loin

Le _Shaÿ Ghan_, long vaisseau à la coque aussi lisse et brillante qu'un miroir, quittait l'atmosphère étouffante de Coruscant comme un bateau glisse sur les eaux calmes d'un fleuve, reflétant les lumières artificielles de la ville-planète autant que les étoiles de la galaxie sur toute sa surface assombrie par la nuit. Quelques diodes rouges, vertes et bleues clignotèrent le long du fuselage alors qu'il atteignait le vide de l'espace. Agilement, il manœuvra pour ajuster sa trajectoire, droit à travers la République galactique, jusqu'à sa destination : Grearn, planète lointaine située près de la Bordure Extérieure.

Environ une demi-heure après le décollage, officiellement après avoir pris possession de ce qui serait leurs quartiers pour les semaines à venir, mais en réalité pour laisser le temps à la maîtresse des lieux d'organiser les détails du départ à sa convenance, les deux Jedi rejoignirent celle-ci sur la passerelle, guidés par le secrétaire particulier. Ils la trouvèrent debout face au large panneau ouvrant sur l'immensité de l'espace, ses mains fines aux longs doigts posés sur ses hanches, le regard rivé sur son pilote comme une maîtresse d'école derrière un élève particulièrement désobéissant.

Elle se retourna vers eux avec un temps de retard, prenant bien soin de vérifier la dernière manipulation du Mon Calamari avant d'enfin lever les yeux vers eux, les toisant un instant avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Eh bien vous voilà, dit-elle avec rudesse.

Le Jedi nommé Kenobi hocha légèrement la tête avec ce sourire qu'il semblait arborer en toute occasion. Elle détestait ce sourire ; trop beau pour être honnête, songeait-elle. Ce qui la dérangeait tout autant, c'était ce visage de gamin qui était le sien. Comment prendre au sérieux un homme avec des traits aussi juvéniles qu'il pouvait illuminer à volonté d'une expression encore plus juvénile ? Tancredi avait beau dire, elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à ce Jedi, pas plus qu'à n'importe quel autre – plutôt moins, en fait. Il était séduisant. C'était là le seul mérite qu'elle pouvait lui accorder – encore qu'avec réticence.

-Que vous a-t-on dit au juste ? attaqua-t-elle sans préambule.

Le Jedi ne parut pas déconcerté, pas même une fraction de seconde.

-Qu'il s'agissait de vous escorter à travers la galaxie durant toute la durée de votre voyage, répondit-il. On m'a également parlé des menaces que vous avez reçues, bien que sans m'informer de la nature exacte de ces menaces...

-Tancredi.

-Oui, madame.

Le secrétaire sortit de la salle sans un mot supplémentaire. Rya se tourna de nouveau vers Obi-Wan, la mine sérieuse.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne prends pas ces menaces au sérieux, monsieur Kenobi, lança-t-elle. Mon bodyguard s'inquiète beaucoup trop à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un tente de me faire peur et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. C'est une habitude pour une personne comme moi, presque une façon de vivre.

Le petit garçon haussa un sourcil, l'air de considérer cette façon de penser comme parfaitement incongrue. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était évident. Trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour seulement envisager que des gens puissent vivre avec une épée de Damoclès continuellement pendue au-dessus de leurs pauvres têtes. Maudits gamins, pesta Rya en elle-même. Il était encore plus proche du berceau que son maître ; un bébé qui savait à peine marcher. Et ça se prétendait Jedi ? Une demi-portion pareille ne méritait pas même le nom d'apprenti.

-Je comprends bien, madame, répondit le chevalier avec un sens de la diplomatie qui l'agaça une fois de plus. Cependant vous avez demandé l'assistance de mon ancien maître...

-Pas moi, coupa Rya. Mon garde. Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais éperdument.

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel, croyant sûrement qu'elle ne le voyait pas ; mais ce n'était pas pour rien que la belle était dotée d'une triade d'yeux. Yeux qu'elle se garda difficilement de river sur lui.

-Il tient à être assisté par un Jedi pour me protéger, c'est ridicule, poursuivit-elle. Mon équipe de gardes du corps compte parmi les meilleures de la galaxie tout entière, je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer d'un étranger – d'un Jedi !

Si elle avait espéré fissurer l'apparente désinvolture polie du chevalier, elle en était pour ses frais. Le sourire innocent du jeune homme n'eut pas l'ombre d'un vacillement. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ! Cet homme n'était qu'un homme, non ? Et un homme était sujet à l'irritation aussi sûrement qu'elle, elle aurait pu en jurer. Mais non, Obi-Wan Kenobi ne semblait vouloir réagir à aucune de ses provocations. Seul l'enfant, à côté de lui, fronçait les sourcils avec l'évidente envie de répliquer quelque chose. Elle haïssait vraiment les Jedi. Et les mômes.

-Rappelez-vous, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton devenu grave et rauque, presque masculin. J'ai accepté de vous recevoir parce que mon secrétaire avait confiance en Qui-Gon Jinn, parce qu'il le connaissait. Vous, monsieur Kenobi, uniquement parce que vous avez été son élève. Ça ne signifie rien pour moi. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier.

A ces mots, Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. A ses côtés, il sentit Anakin s'agiter intérieurement, apparemment gêné par quelque chose ; le même détail incohérent que lui, sans doute. Ses précédentes impressions, aussi floues avaient-elles été, se trouvaient soudain confortées. Il y avait un détail qui clochait. Restait à comprendre lequel, et découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Les portes en bois du salon se rouvrirent alors sur Tenkan Tancredi, lequel tenait quelque chose contre lui, qu'Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir avant que le secrétaire ne se retourne pour refermer les deux battants derrière lui. Rya Ylriss se dirigea vers lui à pas vifs et lui prit l'objet des mains, pour le tendre d'un geste péremptoire au Jedi, rivant son regard triple au sien.

-Voici les lettres, dit-elle sèchement, la voix de nouveau normale – autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, avec ses intonations impossibles modulées à la perfection.

Elle haussa un sourcil devant la surprise à peine dissimulée d'Obi-Wan. Celui-ci contemplait la liasse de feuillets sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas vu de papier vélin depuis... trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir. De la capitale républicaine aux planètes non développées de la bordure extérieure, tout le monde utilisait des datablocs, à sa connaissance. C'était un fait universel, même dans la pauvreté. D'où pouvaient donc sortir ces reliquats d'une autre ère ?

Il se reprit néanmoins et saisit les parchemins froissés pour les parcourir d'un œil professionnel, à la recherche de quelque chose, un détail qui le frapperait, instillerait en lui les prémisses d'un pressentiment. Anakin se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de lire en même temps que lui.

Les feuillets étaient tous noircis d'un court texte griffonné à la main, d'une écriture brouillonne, enfantine. Pour le peu qu'il pouvait en juger. Il n'était pas expert en graphologie, loin de là, cette science s'étant éteinte à peu près en même temps que le papier. _La connaissance_. Pour le coup, il se voyait plutôt démuni, et il se rendait compte que cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Pour ce qu'il en savait, l'irrégularité de cette écriture pouvait tout aussi bien être le résultat d'un manque de pratique – ce qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi.

-Quand avez-vous commencé à recevoir ces lettres ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Anakin tira sur son bras pour l'obliger à mettre la liasse à portée de vue. Il lut rapidement la première feuille et releva les yeux vers Rya Ylriss.

-Il y a un mois, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Je me trouvais sur Alderaan à ce moment-là ; mais tout le monde le savait. Je suis une personnalité publique, le moindre de mes déplacements est connu, pour peu qu'on se donne la peine de chercher, quand l'information n'est pas véhiculée par ces maudits colporteurs de nouvelles.

Obi-Wan reporta son attention sur les feuillets, avant de le ramener sur la Shiva. Il crut percevoir l'espace d'un court instant une fugace expression d'incertitude sur son visage, mais elle avait disparu avant qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience. Etait-elle plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire ?

-Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait avoir écrit ceci ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? s'emporta-t-elle soudain. Y'a des tas de gens qui veulent me tuer, pour toutes les raisons imaginables, même les plus stupides ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me creuser la cervelle à chercher qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? Ecoutez, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous faire courir après un type dont on ne sait rien et dont je me fiche royalement. Tancredi veut que vous aidiez à me protéger, et c'est ce que vous allez faire, compris ? Je ne veux pas vous avoir dans mes pattes. Vous avez vos lettres, vous êtes content, c'est parfait. Maintenant fichez-moi le camp, je voudrais dormir.

Obi-Wan replia négligemment les lettres et s'inclina, son sourire refleuri sur ses lèvres.

-Comme vous voudrez, dit-il. Dormez tranquille, madame, nous veillons sur votre sommeil, ajouta-t-il en se retenant de justesse d'accompagner ses paroles d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

Oh ça ! Oh ça ! Le malotru. Il avait osé... C'était clair et définitif : elle le détestait.

***

Les chambres réservées aux invités s'étalaient sur tout un pan de la navette, réparties en appartements sur près de deux étages. Celui qu'occupaient Obi-Wan et Anakin, une vaste suite constituée de pas moins de cinq pièces, salle d'eau comprise, aurait pu accueillir sans honte la reine de Naboo elle-même, selon le garçon. La décoration, à peine moins chargée que dans le reste du _Shaÿ Ghan_, arborait des tons allant du parme au violine. Dans le grand salon, une large baie vitrée offrait au regard une vue imprenable sur l'espace.

-Maître, elle nous cache quelque chose, commença Anakin dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux avec un chuintement feutré.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit seulement Obi-Wan.

Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de le préoccuper, aux yeux de l'enfant. Il le regarda se débarrasser de son épais manteau brun et du manche de son sabre, qu'il posa tous deux sur une table basse avant d'aller se poster devant la vitre, avec un sentiment croissant de frustration. Il avait pourtant des doutes, lui aussi, alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas ? Il se comportait comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Presque comme un soir ordinaire au temple – excepté que le paysage n'était pas le même, vu de la chambre spartiate d'Obi-Wan. Cette nuit infinie était-elle plus importante que ce qui se passait ici, sous son nez ?

-Vous n'allez rien faire ? demanda tout de même Anakin.

-Que devrais-je faire, selon toi ?

-Poser des questions ! s'écria l'apprenti comme si c'était l'évidence même. L'obliger à nous dire la vérité.

Obi-Wan se retourna vers son padawan, fixant sur lui un regard qui mêlait amusement et sévérité en un curieux mélange.

-Crois-tu sincèrement qu'on puisse obtenir des réponses de cette façon ? fit-il avec une lenteur mesurée. Crois-tu que l'on puisse _forcer_ Rya Ylriss à nous dire ce qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire ?

-... Non, admit Anakin à contrecœur, bougon. Mais on peut faire quelque chose ! On peut chercher...

-Nous n'allons rien chercher, Anakin, le coupa Obi-Wan avec un brin de fermeté dans la voix. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Il est tard et tu sais que le manque de sommeil entraîne un manque de rigueur et de concentration.

-Et demain ? insista l'apprenti avec espoir.

Obi-Wan soupira.

-Pas plus demain qu'aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'éléments pour agir et je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir la confiance de Rya Ylriss avant même qu'elle ne me l'accorde. Va te coucher, maintenant.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne.

Frustré, Anakin tapa du pied sur le sol recouvert d'épais tapis et alla s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre sans protestation supplémentaire. Obi-Wan soupira une deuxième fois. Il se sentait soudain très las ; il connaissait depuis toujours le caractère contrariant de son padawan, l'ayant déjà éprouvé plus souvent qu'à son tour, mais il pouvait facilement deviner les ennuis que cela risquait de leur apporter, sur cette mission, si Anakin n'apprenait pas à se contrôler – ou si lui-même ne parvenait pas à user de son ascendant sur cet enfant trop têtu. Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur ce point : Anakin appréciait trop de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour laisser passer la moindre occasion...

Il ignorait encore ce que l'enfant ferait, mais il ferait quelque chose, c'était certain. Et Obi-Wan voyait déjà se profiler les complications. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était ne pas avoir à rentrer au temple avec une mission échouée et une confiance bafouée – la désapprobation générale des Jedi, sans compter l'opprobre jetée sur Anakin, déjà fort peu apprécié par le conseil. S'il parvenait au moins à lui inculquer ça... Mais non, l'apprenti avait ses propres opinions et refusait d'en démordre. Il allait chercher la vérité, cette fois. Il la chercherait jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve – ou qu'ils soient tous les deux jetés dehors.

Alors qu'il suffisait d'un peu de patience... Obi-Wan voulait des réponses à ses questions, lui aussi, peut-être même plus qu'Anakin. Il éclaircirait les points nébuleux de cette affaire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais il lui fallait pour cela obtenir la confiance de Rya Ylriss, sans quoi il ne découvrirait rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et ce n'est pas en fouillant dans les affaires privées de la Shiva qu'il y parviendrait. C'était l'une de ces évidences qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à Anakin ; lequel était, par ailleurs, d'une intelligence et d'une perspicacité remarquables. Mais l'impatience obscurcissait trop souvent son jugement.

Attendre et voir. Pour l'heure, c'était le seul choix qui s'imposait à lui. Il se saisit des feuillets posés en éventail sur la table basse et les parcourut pour la énième fois d'un œil attentif. A tout le moins, il pouvait trouver quelques réponses ici. S'il savait où les chercher.

_Maître Jinn, je n'y arriverai peut-être pas..._

Il ne savait trop s'il pensait à cette mission ou à sa promesse de former Anakin.

***

Anakin remontait à vive allure les couloirs déserts du _Shaÿ Ghan_, attentif au moindre son et mouvement suspect. Il avait déjà croisé plusieurs gardes, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer inaperçu ; il était devenu très bon à ça, en deux années. L'épaisse moquette étouffait le son de ses pas, ce qui lui permettait de courir sur une longue distance sans craindre d'être entendu, entre deux croisements de corridors. Il se cachait autant que possible dans les recoins obscurs trop facilement dénichables entre les rares et pâles luminaires. Etrange décoration... mais qui le servait bien.

_Stupide Obi-Wan_, grommelait-il en lui-même, alors qu'il rasait les murs en fronçant les sourcils avec irritation. Il avait attendu trois jours entiers, dans l'espoir que le Jedi change d'avis et ne tente quelque chose, mais rien. Obi-Wan était resté dans l'ombre de l'alien, fidèle aussi bien à ses principes qu'à ses décisions, non sans avoir obtenu de son apprenti la promesse solennelle qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse leur porter préjudice. Il n'avait pas fureté de droite et de gauche, se fiant entièrement à son intuition, n'avait questionné personne, garde ou discret domestique, ni de façon directe ni même détournée. Comme il l'avait annoncé, il était resté dans les limites raisonnables de ses nouvelles fonctions. Un bon petit chien de garde.

Il s'aplatit contre une tenture en retenant son souffle, à moitié caché derrière le socle d'une statuette de marbre ; un bruit au loin trahissait la présence de quelqu'un. Qui, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le battement vif de son cœur, attentif en même temps à l'extrémité du couloir d'où lui parvenait le son. S'exhorter au calme. Ouvrir son esprit à la Force et laisser les sensations l'envahir comme une vague bienfaisante de chaud et de froid mêlés. Il le _sentait_. Il _devinait_. Encore quelques pas, et il s'engagerait dans une allée perpendiculaire et s'éloignerait sans faire plus attention.

Et il s'éloigna.

Lorsque l'inconnu eut disparu de son champ de perception, Anakin se permit un bref soupir de soulagement. Ses escapades nocturnes au temple, sur Coruscant, lui avaient appris des choses très utiles, en fin de compte. En dehors des secrets de couloirs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû surprendre... Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur la petite statuette blanche qui semblait le narguer. Une représentation très réaliste d'un Wookie en colère. Cette fille avait vraiment de drôles de goûts.

_Maudit Obi-Wan_, songea-t-il en reprenant sa route. S'il devait faire tout ça, c'était bien à cause de lui. Il parlait toujours beaucoup plus qu'il n'agissait, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Et parce qu'il était comme ça, Anakin était obligé d'agir à sa place. Son padawan ! Puisque le chevalier ne voulait rien savoir, eh bien il n'avait pas besoin de sa permission. L'initiative ; on lui avait toujours répété que l'esprit d'initiative pouvait le sauver, s'il était réfléchi. Et Anakin avait réfléchi, oui, très longtemps. Il ne savait pas dans quel piège ils étaient tombés mais il le saurait avant la fin de la nuit.

Obi-Wan était trop confiant, c'était l'un de ses plus gros problèmes. Il fallait lui mettre la vérité sous le nez pour qu'il accepte de se rendre à l'évidence ; et il ne doutait jamais sans bonnes raisons pour le faire. Il ne comprenait rien à rien ; ça ne marchait pas comme ça, dans la galaxie. C'était à se demander ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en plus de vingt-cinq ans de vie Jedi. Sa naïveté était un mystère autant qu'une potentielle calamité.

L'apprenti Jedi remonta jusqu'au poste de pilotage ; se plaquant contre une paroi, il passa une main sur le côté, déclenchant l'ouverture automatique de la porte. Il n'avait rien à craindre sur ce point, sauf peut-être le risque quasi inexistant que quelqu'un regarde de ce côté au mauvais moment, les sas n'émettant qu'un faible glissement à peine audible pour des oreilles ordinaires. Immobile, il testa d'abord sa perception à l'intérieur ; il haussa un sourcil en détectant une présence. Mauvais signe. Mais pas tellement étonnant. C'était la passerelle de contrôle du vaisseau, après tout.

L'individu se trouvait dans la partie inférieure de la salle, hors de vue de l'entrée ; la voie était libre. Par acquis de conscience, Anakin jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, avant de se recoller à la paroi. Personne en vue. Subrepticement, il s'introduisit dans la salle, parcourant d'un pas rapide et silencieux la haute plate-forme qui surplombait la longue rangée de tableaux de commandes. En contrebas, la pénombre était trouée par intermittence par les diodes multicolores encastrées dans les divers panneaux alignés. Il pouvait distinguer, au centre, la silhouette découpée par la faible luminosité, manipulant ça et là boutons ou leviers avec une logique qu'Anakin pouvait à peu près déchiffrer.

Le Mon Calamari, fidèle à son poste. C'était à croire que le pilote ne dormait jamais ; ou bien son collègue lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Pas qu'aux yeux du jeune garçon les Mon Calamari soient si différents les uns des autres. La plupart se ressemblait bien trop pour qu'il sache les reconnaître.

Il regarda attentivement autour de lui mais, comme prévu, aucune console à portée de main. Descendre signifiait dévoiler sa présence au pilote ; et Anakin avait besoin de discrétion pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il esquissa une grimace contrariée et sortit, non sans une pointe de déception. Une piste fermée, pour cause de somnambulisme... Il s'y était attendu, bien sûr ; on ne laisse pas un vaisseau dériver seul dans l'espace, même avec un pilote automatique enclenché – il avait trouvé là un très bon équipage. C'était bien sa veine.

Pas le choix, il allait devoir forcer l'entrée du poste des communications. Il aurait aimé l'éviter si cela lui avait été possible, mais c'était désormais le seul accès libre qu'il pouvait espérer.

Il aurait préféré pouvoir se rendre directement dans les appartements de la maîtresse des lieux, où il avait plus de chances que n'importe où sur le vaisseau de trouver des informations utiles, mais c'était comme de vouloir envahir la salle du conseil sans l'autorisation des sages Jedi. Il devrait se contenter de moyens détournés – la chambre seigneuriale et sa furie, ce serait son dernier recours.

Dans son idée, lui et son maître couraient un risque non évalué – tel qu'un kidnapping déguisé, par exemple, ou d'autres choses dont il n'avait pas idée. Il avait beau dire, il ne connaissait pas grand chose lui-même des plans retords qu'étaient capables d'inventer les diverses créatures peuplant la galaxie, et auxquels il aurait à faire face en tant que Jedi, mais il savait que ça pouvait aller très loin, plus même que tout ce à quoi il pourrait penser en lâchant la bride à son imagination. Ou ce à quoi pouvait penser le candide Obi-Wan. Mais ce qu'il savait, ou devinait, c'était que si rien ne leur était encore arrivé, c'était que quelque chose les attendait à l'arrivée. Et s'il y avait quelque chose au terminus, ou, plus sûrement, quelqu'un, alors il devait y avoir des prises de contacts, ne serait-ce qu'au moment de leur départ.

Et c'étaient des traces de ces communications qu'Anakin voulait trouver.

Bien sûr, ce détour par le poste de pilotage n'avait été qu'une alternative qui pouvait passer pour ridicule aux yeux d'un néophyte. Mais Anakin n'avait pas attendu toutes ces journées dans la même oisiveté que son maître. Il avait fait mine de s'intéresser aux manœuvres de Tjhenor Merin'au – ce qui, si l'on oubliait la tête de poulpe du pilote, n'était pas bien difficile, puisque le garçon s'intéressait réellement à ce que celui-ci faisait – et en avait profité pour bidouiller les protections virtuelles mine de rien, lorsque le Mon Calamari regardait ailleurs, s'assurant ainsi une petite brèche par laquelle il pouvait s'infiltrer, moyennant l'accès à un terminal relié au système général. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu un droïde mécanicien du genre de R2-D2 avec lui...

Il parcourut les couloirs sombres jusqu'à une autre porte avec toujours la même discrétion, et répéta son manège, à ceci près que la porte resta hermétiquement close – comme prévu. Ça n'était pas gagné. Il se pencha vers le boîtier encastré dans la paroi à côté du sas et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. La console était constituée d'un petit écran bleu, d'une lentille de surveillance, et de deux claviers, l'un constitué de chiffres, l'autre de caractères qu'Anakin ne reconnaissait pas. Sous la caméra, il repéra également une fente dans laquelle pouvait s'insérer une carte ; magnétique, sans doute. L'ensemble paraissait désactivé, l'écran n'affichant que du noir et la loupiotte de la caméra elle-même désespérément éteinte. Inutilisable. Comment allait-il pouvoir entrer ?

Indécis, il regarda autour de lui avec une moue, tapotant inconsciemment ses doigts sur le petit clavier numérique. Il n'y avait rien dans le couloir qui puisse l'aider, aucun indice lui permettant soit d'activer la console de sécurité, soit de comprendre comment ouvrir le sas. Les créatures fantasmagoriques des tapisseries semblaient lui rire au nez, de même que la grande statue plus ou moins humanoïde, un peu plus loin, entortillée sur elle-même comme une danseuse désarticulée. Il se renfrogna.

_Réfléchis, Anakin, réfléchis. Il y a sûrement un moyen d'entrer..._

Brusquement, un bip retentit, suivi d'un souffle qui enfla, ponctué par d'autres signaux sonores. Anakin sursauta. Sous ses doigts, la console venait de s'allumer, avec un bruit qui dans ce silence feutré lui donnait l'impression de vouloir réveiller tout le vaisseau. Le garçon observa avec anxiété les deux extrémités du couloir, se tournant alternativement vers l'un et l'autre, mais personne ne vint. Reprenant peu à peu son calme, il lança sa perception à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect ; pas même une variation dans la force ne lui indiquait que son maître avait bougé.

Rassuré, il s'approcha à nouveau de la console et se concentra. Même avec un effort de volonté, il ne parviendrait pas à comprendre ces caractères étranges qui ornaient le clavier et s'affichaient maintenant sur l'écran devenu bleu – même pas un holo. Et il n'avait aucune idée du code qu'il fallait entrer. S'il en fallait un. Tous ceux qu'il avait vu pénétrer ici semblaient munis d'une carte ; ils avaient tendu la main vers la machine et la porte s'était ouverte. Pas suffisamment longtemps pour taper un code ou un mot de passe, aussi obsolète soit leur système.

Le magnétisme était un aspect du contrôle de la Force. Trouver la bonne combinaison relevait de la gageure, comme pour un code, mais Anakin avait confiance en lui. Il avait relevé des défis plus difficiles, pendant son entraînement au temple. Il se concentra plus fort, plissant les paupières, et alla titiller les capteurs à lecture magnétique, ajustant le flux invisible en essayant au mieux de concorder avec la signature attendue.

Aucun signal ne lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi ; mais la porte glissa à l'intérieur de la paroi en sifflant. Anakin ne prit pas même le temps d'exulter avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

La pièce était grande mais l'installation complexe et résolument dépassée du système lui donnait une allure étriquée, presque comme une salle des machines avec des manettes sur presque tous les panneaux et des câbles pendant un peu partout comme des lianes noires dans une jungle métallique. Au fond, pourtant, un vaste espace dégagé marquait l'emplacement de la plaque ronde d'un holo. Il fallait bien se pencher et trouver le bon angle pour l'apercevoir à travers la toile resserrée des câbles, mais elle n'échappa pas à Anakin. Jouant d'adresse au milieu des câbles, dans les boyaux petits et encombrés qui séparaient les diverses machines de communication d'un autre temps, il traversa la salle jusqu'à elle, attentif à ne pas trébucher, à ne rien cogner. Un véritable parcours du combattant en zone hostile...

Il croisa une série d'écrans éteints, à côté desquels clignotaient des dizaines de lumières de toutes les couleurs. Il vit également quelques étranges bobines, toujours groupées par deux et reliées par une fine bande grise, plantées sur certaines consoles. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ; à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Faute de temps pour réellement s'y intéresser, Anakin décida de les ignorer et poursuivit son chemin.

Comme presque tout le reste, l'holographe était complètement désactivé. D'un regard, l'apprenti Jedi trouva la console qui le contrôlait et, en quelques gestes experts, il le mit en marche. L'holographe afficha tour à tour diverses silhouettes, tandis que le garçon se lançait à la recherche de ses preuves. Des bribes de messages lui parvinrent, auxquels il ne prêta aucune attention. A l'écoute, rien ayant trait à un quelconque complot, en tout cas rien en rapport avec la situation actuelle. Désireux de restreindre le champ de possibilités, Anakin fit remonter sa recherche autour de la date de leur départ ; le temps pressait. Une nouvelle série de messages défila. Aussi ennuyeux que les autres. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne trouverait rien ; mais sans pouvoir se résoudre à laisser tomber. Il avait raison, il le savait.

_"...dez Qui-Go..."_

Il arrêta vivement la lecture ; la silhouette avait déjà disparu, remplacée par celle vacillante d'un vieillard stoppé en plein élan. Le cœur d'Anakin battait à tout rompre – entendre ce nom lui faisait toujours un effet bizarre qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il revint à l'enregistrement précédent et le passa en entier, de la première à la dernière seconde, ses yeux fixés sur une femme d'âge mûr s'écarquillant à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Il y avait bien quelque chose derrière toute cette histoire – mais c'était à des années-lumière de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

_"Rya, Rya, si vous m'entendez, répondez à mon appel"_ suppliait la femme. Elle serrait les plis de son ample jupe entre ses doigts crispés, ses yeux emplis d'urgence rivés sur Anakin. _"Le pire est arrivé, le dragon s'est échappé. Vous devez accomplir votre mission. Oubliez le reste, allez à Coruscant le plus vite possible. Allez voir le conseil des Jedi, et demandez Qui-Gon Jinn – Qui-Gon Jinn ! Vous êtes notre dernier espoir, Rya. N'oubliez pas vos serments, ne nous oubliez pas... venez-vous... on Jinn !"_

Le message se brouilla, puis enfin disparut. Bouche bée, Anakin vérifia la date – deux semaines plus tôt. Deux semaines, et Rya Ylriss était encore ici. Sans maître Jinn, mais avec Obi-Wan Kenobi, son apprenti. En route pour... Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et les lettres ? Et l'escorte ?

-Alors ? Le spectacle fut-il instructif ?

Anakin se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée, où se tenait Tenkan Tancredi, les mains dans le dos, le fixant avec un sourire mielleux qui n'augurait rien de bon. Le jeune garçon se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Trop pris par le contenu de l'enregistrement, il n'avait pas senti l'homme arriver. Voilà une erreur de débutant qu'Obi-Wan n'aurait jamais faite.

-Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ? demanda-t-il à contrecœur, compensant son malaise par un ton agressif.

-Tu m'offenses, mon petit, rétorqua Tancredi, narquois. Tu oublies que je suis responsable de la sécurité de madame et de son vaisseau. Crois-tu donc qu'il soit si facile de vandaliser ce navire ?

-Je ne vandalisais pas ! s'exclama Anakin, piqué au vif.

Le sourire de Tancredi s'accentua.

-As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Qui est-ce ? fit alors Anakin en pointant le pouce derrière lui, en direction de l'holographe remis en pause sur la femme au regard impérieux malgré sa peur.

-Une amie de longue date, répondit Tancredi sans se départir de son air mystérieux et malicieux ; son léger tressaillement aurait échappé à quiconque n'aurait pu le sentir à travers une faible vibration de la Force.

-Vous avez peur pour elle ? fit alors le garçon.

Ce fut au tour de Tancredi de paraître surpris ; mais il se reprit très vite, se détachant seulement de son côté intimidant pour redevenir l'individu aimable qu'Anakin avait côtoyé durant le voyage, désamorçant aussitôt la tension. Ou presque. C'était peut-être là le but recherché, mais, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, Anakin se tenait sur la défensive.

-Tu en sais beaucoup, mon garçon, murmura Tancredi, mais tu en as visiblement compris plus encore...

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Tout dépendra de toi, jeune Skywalker. De toi, et de ce que tu comptes faire de la vérité.

Anakin fronça les sourcils d'une façon qu'il voulut menaçante ; mais sans doute son jeune âge ne lui permettait-il pas d'être tout à fait convainquant.

-Mon maître doit être mis au courant, dit-il avec fermeté.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible, mon garçon, répliqua Tancredi, patient. Maître Kenobi ne doit surtout pas savoir ce qui se passe réellement...

***

-Anakin, tu es là ?

Obi-Wan toqua plusieurs fois à la porte menant à la chambre de son padawan, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, il trouva le lit défait – mais personne en vue. Finissant d'enfiler ses vêtements bruns, le chevalier alla à la salle d'eau, mais la porte coulissa avant qu'il fasse mine de vouloir y frapper un coup, révélant une pièce aussi vide que la précédente. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'enfant était déjà sorti.

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux dont il n'avait probablement pas même conscience, il se dirigea vers le salon disposé devant la baie vitrée et prit son épaisse bure posée sur le dossier d'un large divan de velours violet. Les lettres éparses sur la table basse semblaient le narguer, étalant leurs messages quasi illisibles sur leur antique vélin. Il avait dû passer plusieurs heures à déchiffrer certains mots, sa tâche étant rendue difficile à la fois par son manque d'habitude de l'écriture cursive et par l'hésitation visible dans les traits maladroits. Néanmoins le message était sans équivoque : la vie de Rya Ylriss était en grand danger.

La teneur et la tournure des lettres laissaient penser que l'instigateur des menaces était plus intelligent que son écriture ne le laissait supposer ; l'emploi de cette forme résolument rétro attestait à lui seul de sa ruse. C'était un ennemi des plus dangereux, dont il fallait se méfier, quoi qu'en pense la principale concernée.

D'un geste vif, il s'en empara et les glissa dans une poche intérieure avant de sortir de la suite. Pour lui, il était clair que Rya Ylriss savait parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière tout cela – mais il était tout aussi clair qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la faire parler de sitôt. Patience. Il partit en direction du poste de pilotage, où il avait l'intention de mener une discrète investigation ; ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer, par habitude autant que par conscience professionnelle, que personne ne les suivait. Par chance, Tjhenor Merin'au, le pilote, lui prêtait assistance de bon cœur, ce qui lui facilitait amplement la tâche. Seule Rya Ylriss semblait ne pas apprécier sa présence à bord. Quelque part, il la comprenait.

Il arpentait les couloirs d'un pas qu'il voulait volontairement souple et régulier, ralentissant machinalement une allure qui autrefois avait été trop vive. Il jetait des regards circonspects à chaque intersection, cherchant encore sans y penser son padawan. Il se surprit même à étendre inconsciemment son champ de perception pour tenter de le retrouver. Réaliser cela lui tira une grimace contrariée ; il était visiblement plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : quelles que soient ses raisons, il voulait juste l'avoir sous les yeux ; à portée de conscience, au moins.

-Ah, bonjour, maître Kenobi.

Obi-Wan sursauta presque, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Seule sa parfaite maîtrise de lui-même lui permit de ne rien en laisser paraître. Il tourna la tête vers Tenkan Tancredi qui s'avançait à sa rencontre, venant d'une autre direction.

-Bonjour à vous, répondit-il avec un signe de tête amical. Vous n'auriez pas vu Anakin, par hasard ? demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Ce gamin devenait une véritable obsession. Non pas que ce n'ait jamais été le cas, loin de là. Même à des années-lumière de distance, le chevalier n'avait en vérité jamais pu le chasser complètement de son esprit.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, dit pensivement Tancredi, mais j'imagine qu'il doit se trouver quelque part autour de Tjhenor. Cet enfant est un vrai passionné, c'est devenu assez rare, de nos jours.

-Oui...

Cela n'avait rien de très réjouissant en soi – Anakin était trop passionné pour son propre bien et celui de son maître, il fallait l'avouer – mais Obi-Wan en ressentit tout de même une pointe de fierté. Qu'il étouffa rapidement.

-Voulez-vous que nous y allions ensemble ? proposa Tancredi. Je m'y rendais justement.

-Volontiers, acquiesça Obi-Wan ; cela servait parfaitement ses intérêts du jour.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence, leurs pas étouffés par l'épaisseur des tapis sombres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pressait l'allure, s'avançant lentement comme s'ils avaient une vie devant eux. Le contrôle de soi du secrétaire particulier n'avait rien à envier à celui du Jedi ; en apparence, ces deux hommes marchaient simplement ensemble comme de vieilles connaissances, sans la moindre tension. Mais, sous les masques, peut-être la réalité était-elle sensiblement différente...

-Ces lettres vous ont-elles été d'une quelconque utilité ? finit par demander Tancredi avec un flegme typiquement politique qui faillit tirer une grimace au chevalier.

-Oui et non, répondit prudemment celui-ci. Elles sont difficiles à déchiffrer, mais le fait qu'elles soient écrites à la main nous en apprend beaucoup sur leur auteur.

Il ne se connaissait pas autant de sournoiserie. Par ailleurs, que cherchait-il à prouver ? que Tancredi également savait de qui il s'agissait ?

-Malheureusement, cela ne nous donne aucune indication valable sur son identité, ajouta-t-il presque malgré lui.

Il n'était pas là pour remettre en doute les propos de ses requéreurs, après tout, quand bien même ils lui mentiraient. Il devait juste découvrir la vérité et protéger la Shiva. Il lui fallait tout de même admettre que pour leur arracher les quelques informations qu'ils possédaient, il allait lui falloir jouer serré. Très serré. Rya Ylriss et, bien que dans une moindre mesure, Tenkan Tancredi se tenaient résolument sur la défensive.

-C'est fort dommage, commenta l'homme, mais on ne pouvait guère s'attendre à autre chose. J'imagine que nous devrions attendre sagement qu'il se manifeste, et rester aux aguets jusque-là...

Il y avait dans sa voix une nuance de déception qui n'échappa pas à Obi-Wan. Risquant un regard de côté, il surprit une lueur d'inquiétude sur le visage du secrétaire ; plus sincère et profonde que ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il aussitôt, désireux de le rassurer tout en ayant la sensation de se tromper de direction. Pour l'heure, Rya Ylriss est en de bonnes mains.

Tancredi tourna vers lui une mine sévère, mais ne répondit rien.

***

-Aucune présence détectée, maître, annonça pompeusement Tjhenor Merin'au à l'entrée du chevalier Jedi. Nous n'avons toujours rencontré personne. Je sais que la galaxie est vaste mais pour moi c'est une première ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, plaisantin.

Obi-Wan s'approcha de la console et se pencha sur les écrans, par-dessus l'épaule du pilote. En trois jours, il avait déjà appris à faire confiance à ses observations, mais il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de tout vérifier par lui-même. Un besoin de tout contrôler qu'il avait développé durant les deux dernières années.

-Et les planètes à proximité ? demanda-t-il, sérieux.

-Trafic normal, répondit Tjhenor. C'est la saison des épices de blérin, tout le monde est à l'autre bout de la galaxie, en ce moment.

-Bien.

Le chevalier se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

-Anakin n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Non, maître, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Il devait passer ici avant d'aller déjeuner mais il avait sûrement trop faim.

Le pilote éclata d'un rire curieusement glougloutant qu'Obi-Wan ne partagea qu'avec un vague sourire soucieux. Impossible de sortir ce môme de sa tête cinq toutes petites minutes. Impossible également de ne pas se demander constamment s'il allait bien. A nouveau, il étendit d'instinct son champ de perception, mais s'arrêta bien vite, sentant le regard placide de Tancredi peser sur lui. Une chose était sûre : Anakin ne se trouvait pas dans les cuisines, où il avait pris l'habitude d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Pas même sur le chemin pour se rendre à la passerelle.

-Oui, vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-il lentement, effaçant toute trace d'inquiétude de son visage.

Admettre ne pas savoir ce que devenait son apprenti et s'en alarmer revenait à prouver son incompétence, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il en avait déjà trop fait.

-Bien, fit-il, de nouveau maître de lui-même. Quand arrivons-nous ?

-Tout de suite, répondit Tjhenor en appuyant sur un large bouton bleu, se penchant vers un vieux microphone fixé sur une tige de métal. Madame, nous arrivons en vue de Grearn. Arrimage dans deux heures.


	4. Grearn

Disclaimer  
L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à monsieur Georges Lucas. Je les emprunte pour amuser la galerie - et moi-même en passant.  
En revanche, les personnages originaux présents dans cette histoire sont mes créations ; merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation.  
Et croyez pas que cette petite histoire me fasse gagner des sous... Eh oui, on sait encore faire des choses pour le plaisir, de nos jours ! :)

Note  
Se base uniquement sur la double trilogie de sieur Lucas et ne tient donc pas compte de l'univers étendu, excepté peut-être pour quelques menus détails qui ne portent pas à conséquence.

* * *

_Marjora Devin_ : Paure Winny... Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas fini d'en voir, et tout ceci n'est même pas le dessus de l'iceberg dans son ensemble ! (comment ça, je dramatise déjà son futur immédiat ? lol) Mais admire déjà comment notre chère Rya se joue de lui ; ils sont faits pour s'entendre, ces deux-là, tu ne trouves pas ? XD

Allez, lançons-nous à la découverte d'une planète mal connue de la galaxie, j'ai nommé...

* * *

**Les Tourments de l'Obscur**

**Chapitre 3**

Grearn

Vue de l'espace, Grearn apparaissait comme une planète verte, ponctuée ici et là des petites taches bleues de grands lacs ou des ombres brunes de hautes montagnes. Des volutes blanches ondulaient paresseusement au-dessus de sa partie visible telles de fantasques arabesques protégeant la terre des rayons abrupts du soleil. Autour gravitaient les trois lunes habitées du système, sphères grisâtres abritant presque plus d'immeubles que la grande Coruscant, lesquels contenaient indifféremment bureaux, amphithéâtres ou habitations. Ce contraste saisissant avait valu au système de Grearn, dans les environs, le surnom de Grand Paradoxe.

A mesure que l'on s'approchait, la planète dévoilait ses vastes plaines herbeuses et ses sombres forêts, ses champs aux formes indécises s'étayant en larges espaces colorés, aux teintes changeantes, moirées. Peu à peu, l'on pouvait apercevoir des villages, disséminés çà et là dans la campagne multicolore, leurs maisons blanches aux toits d'ardoise dessinant en deux tons des quadrillages irréguliers autour d'une place ovale. De grandes demeures de pierres grises s'élevaient à l'orée de domaines gigantesques autour desquels on parvenait à distinguer, bien qu'assez difficilement, le tracé sinueux de murets épais.

Après une entrée tout en douceur dans l'atmosphère grearnine, le _Shaÿ Ghan_ survolait le sol à altitude moyenne, projetant son ombre effilée sur près de dix fois sa surface réelle. Le paysage défilait sous lui, à la fois semblable et changeant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'astroport, en banlieue de la capitale.

Assis sur les tapis devant l'immense baie vitrée de la chambre de Tenkan Tancredi, le jeune Anakin Skywalker observait la vue avec des yeux émerveillés. A l'époque où il l'avait soutiré à sa planète natale, Qui-Gon Jinn lui avait promis de nombreux voyages et de superbes images mais, jusqu'à présent, il avait dû se contenter de les imaginer, à défaut de pouvoir en voir les couleurs sur les holo bleus de la bibliothèque du temple. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, et l'enfant comptait bien en profiter autant que possible.

Il n'avait pas bougé de son observatoire privilégié depuis l'annonce de Tjhenor, répercutée dans tout le vaisseau dans un écho métallique, mais il bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il entrevit les contours lointains de la ville et s'approcha de la vitre, fasciné. La capitale de Grearn ne ressemblait en rien à Coruscant mais, malgré cela, elle n'en avait pas moins beaucoup de charme. Bien plus vaste que les villages qu'ils avaient survolés jusqu'à présent, elle arborait les mêmes teintes bichromes sur des bâtiments de bois dépassant rarement deux étages. Plusieurs hautes tours s'élevaient loin au-dessus, tendant vers le ciel leurs pierres taillées, peintes de multiples coloris pastels, certaines exhibant même des armoiries aux couleurs plus vives. A leur pied étaient accolés de grands manoirs de pierre brute dont les murailles et tourelles crénelées dominaient les toits d'ardoise.

Sur un pan des larges remparts ceinturant la ville, l'astroport déployait ses quais autour d'une coupole de verre comme une semi-corolle d'acier monochrome parfaitement incongrue. Cette présence soudaine de technologie au milieu d'un paysage rural d'une telle pureté offrait un contraste anachronique qui se faisait l'écho du Grand Paradoxe lui-même, en accentuant sa portée et sa signification. Des murs de pierres entouraient également cet espace en une protection parfaitement illusoire, achevant le ridicule néanmoins poétique de l'ensemble.

Sitôt les contreforts de l'astroport dépassés, Anakin sortit de la suite et traversa précipitamment les couloirs, regrettant la présence des lourds tapis qui empêchaient les dérapages salutaires aux intersections. Il lui fallait rejoindre son maître avant l'arrivée et l'ouverture du sas ; Obi-Wan lui avait maintes et maintes fois expliqué que c'était très important. Il se dirigea de mémoire en direction du hall officiel d'où Tancredi lui avait dit qu'ils devaient sortir, percevant de plus en plus clairement l'anxiété dissimulée du chevalier Jedi à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait. Jusqu'au moment où celui-ci le sentit à son tour. Ce qui se passa alors en Obi-Wan, son padawan ne le comprit pas très bien.

-Je suis à l'heure, marmonna-t-il tout bas en se plaçant à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard.

Il n'était pas très sûr de l'humeur d'Obi-Wan, à cet instant.

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda celui-ci sur le même ton, quoiqu'un peu pressant peut-être.

Anakin se renfrogna ; il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, quelle que soit l'insistance de son maître à ce sujet. Il l'avait promis, à Tancredi d'abord, mais aussi à lui-même. Il risqua un regard du côté du secrétaire-garde du corps qui lui retourna un sourire complice. Tout irait bien. Il fallait s'en persuader. Avoir confiance.

-Je suis à l'heure, répéta-t-il.

Le _Shaÿ Ghan_ eut un léger remous alors qu'il s'arrimait enfin au quai. Anakin retint son souffle ; il ignorait totalement à quoi s'attendre. Quelqu'un viendrait-il les chercher ? Il n'avait pour seule expérience que ses déplacements en compagnie de Padmé, mais c'était sa suivante qu'on accueillait aux arrivées et devant laquelle on s'agenouillait. Elle avait de drôles de façons de faire, elle aussi. Padmé. Même s'il comprenait ses raisons, à elle, au moins.

Le grand sas s'ouvrit en lâchant un geyser de fumée blanche, et la paroi s'abaissa pour permettre de descendre du vaisseau. Sur le quai attendait une délégation d'une dizaine d'hommes accompagnés de pas moins du double de soldats armés ; un comité d'accueil bien impressionnant pour cette Shiva, qui ne semblait elle-même nullement impressionnée. Obi-Wan non plus ne montra aucune surprise – mais c'était le contraire qui aurait étonné Anakin. Prenant exemple sur son maître, il effaça toute émotion de son visage et tâcha de garder une mine impassible.

Rya Ylriss s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée, avec une lenteur volontairement exagérée qui exaspéra le jeune garçon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les yeux des hommes de la délégation, brillants, fixés sur la Shiva comme s'il n'existait rien de plus beau, rien de plus enviable. Il avait déjà vu ce genre d'expression, quoique pas aussi affirmée, et ça créait en général beaucoup d'ennuis. Intrigué, Anakin tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qu'il accompagnait, mais ni Obi-Wan ni Tancredi ne paraissaient affectés pour toute cette bizarrerie. En tout cas, eux, ils regardaient la Shiva normalement – voire ne la regardaient pas du tout, trop occupés à observer consciencieusement les alentours.

-B-Bienvenue, madame, bafouilla le meneur de la délégation, un individu âgé dont la barbe blanche ne suffisait pas à dissimuler les rides, sitôt que Rya eut posé le pied sur le sol. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir sur... Ah ! par tous les rayons du soleil, vous êtes magnifique, madame Ylriss, c'est... un véritable hon-honneur, b-bienvenue, bienvenue ! Grearn est un endroit mer-merveilleux, vous verrez...

Il ne quittait pas une seconde la Shiva des yeux, si bien que le secrétaire et les Jedi, à deux pas seulement derrière elle, lui sortaient complètement de l'esprit. Anakin aurait même parié que son baragouinage n'avait rien de commun avec le discours qu'il avait vraisemblablement préparé – et oublié. Face à lui, Rya Ylriss affichait son premier sourire depuis Coruscant, à mi-chemin entre le triomphe et la satisfaction. Anakin fronça les sourcils ; il sentait comme une onde de danger émaner de cette créature. Les huit autres envoyés s'inclinèrent respectueusement, autant que le leur permettait leur contemplation muette de la Shiva.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint en désignant l'un des hommes armés derrière les délégués.

-Oh ça, une simple précaution, rien de plus, répondit le doyen, visiblement embarrassé. Grearn est une terre paisible, croyez-moi, mais un peu de prudence n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un rire quelque peu forcé que Rya ne partagea pas. Elle tourna un regard interrogateur et sévère vers son garde du corps en chef, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Obi-Wan, lui, était tout entier à son inspection des lieux. Ce n'était pas à lui que l'on apprendrait la prudence.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons vous conduire à vos appartements, reprit le délégué d'une voix hésitante.

Adieu le discours. Une chose était sûre, celui-ci n'avait pas été assommant.

***

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire en la regardant du ciel, la capitale grearnine était le siège d'un trafic intense de speeders de toutes sortes. La circulation se faisait au ras du sol, comme si malgré les ralentissements et accrochages les citoyens grearnins étaient sujets à un vertige trop important pour oser se dépasser par le haut, ce qui, étant donné l'espace disponible, aurait largement contribué à désengorger les rues.

Le petit transport privé de la délégation grearnine filait une centaine de mètres au-dessus de tout cela sans se soucier de l'agitation qui régnait en contrebas. Assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, Rya Ylriss se laissait traiter en reine, posant autour d'elle un regard désintéressé, presque méprisant. Elle avait connu des accueils de meilleure qualité – mais elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle faisait aux humains, les hommes surtout, mais il lui arrivait encore parfois d'en faire un peu trop. D'un autre côté, elle s'en fichait un peu ; elle n'était pas là pour ça.

-Pourquoi ils ne volent pas plus haut ? demanda naïvement l'apprenti Jedi.

Stupide gamin.

-C'est une tradition, Sir Jedi, répondit aimablement le doyen grearnin. Seuls les Vaillants Cœurs et les Cœurs Ornés sont autorisés à emprunter les Rues Elevées, ainsi que les délégués de la Mairie munie d'une autorisation écrite du Maire, bien sûr. Imaginez l'anarchie qui règnerait, si cette règle n'était pas appliquée...

L'homme frissonna, comme si cette seule perspective le glaçait d'effroi ; le môme, lui, haussa un sourcil perplexe. Retenant avec peine un reniflement de dédain, Rya ferma les yeux et se renfonça dans son siège, le dos droit. Cette escale la fatiguait déjà. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'annuler et être déjà en route pour... Mais il ne servait à rien de regretter ce qui ne pouvait être changé. Tous ses plans avaient été dérangés suite à cet incident imprévu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la déconfiture qui attendait ceux qui les avaient appelés à l'aide.

Tenkan avait beau dire, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en entraînant l'apprenti de Jinn dans cette histoire. Ce test auquel elle le soumettait n'était qu'une façon de gagner du temps. Bien sûr, elle voulait juger elle-même de sa valeur, mais elle avait conscience de la futilité de ce geste et du temps que cela risquait de prendre – temps qu'ils n'avaient pas, et qu'ils avaient déjà étiré plus que raisonnablement permis. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort, mais elle ne pensait pas que Tenkan ait plus raison qu'elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas amener n'importe qui là-bas ; pas quand on leur avait expressément demandé Qui-Gon Jinn. Elle n'en démordrait pas sur ce point. Urgence ou non.

Elle rouvrit les yeux comme l'engin ralentissait progressivement. Presque collé à sa fenêtre, à l'autre bout du vaisseau, le gamin continuait de tout observer avec fascination. Indigne Jedi. A contrecœur, elle regarda elle aussi dehors.

Une gigantesque place ovale occupait le centre de la cité, à l'instar des villes plus petites de la planète. Ses gros pavés arrondis formaient une grande mosaïque pastel visible uniquement du ciel ou du sommet des tours de pierres, comme un spectacle indigne du regard profane du citoyen moyen, mais pourtant foulé par lui ; elle représentait, au milieu de frises et arabesques en ellipses concentriques, un arbre doté d'une profusion de racines et de branches pourvues de nombreuses feuilles en forme d'amandes effilées, au pied duquel rôdait un renard, la tête basse et les oreilles dressées. Le blason traditionnel de Grearn.

Autour de la place, neuf bâtiments de bois peint rivalisaient d'artifices pour attirer le regard. Sur leur façade, au-dessus de lourdes portes à deux battants, s'inscrivaient en lettres stylisées aux couleurs vives la fonction de chacun d'eux. Le plus imposant d'entre eux, entièrement peint de rouge cramoisi, arborait l'appellation _Mairie_, agrémentée d'une gravure de cuivre aux armes de Grearn. Sa toiture d'ardoises était surmontée d'un immense sceptre doré, visible de loin. Rya avait entendu une vieille histoire concernant ce sceptre et la sphère opalescente qui l'ornait. Il était dit que la lueur dispensée la nuit par la sphère pouvait guider n'importe quelle créature n'importe où sur Grearn. Rien d'autre qu'une légende. Cette pierre n'était pas faite pour s'illuminer.

A la droite de la Mairie se dressait l'Hôtel de Ville, marqué du nom _Auberge du TreeFox_ en lettres ambrées sur façade verte. Le blason y était également présent, arbre et renard de cuivre, ainsi qu'une ample couronne argentée trônant au sommet du toit.

Rya ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil distrait à l'ensemble, à peine intéressée par la beauté sereine de la mosaïque ou l'insolent tapage visuel des contours de celle-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici et le paysage de cette planète l'indifférait complètement, autant peut-être que ses habitants ou ses mœurs particulières. Grearn était une terre de paradoxes, dans son entièreté. Mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Le transporteur privé s'arrêta entre les deux bâtiments et descendit jusqu'au sol, où les soldats de la délégation se déployèrent aussitôt, longue haie d'honneur en uniformes dorés rejoignant une autre colonne rouge parée d'argent émergeant des doubles portes grandes ouvertes de la Mairie. Rya se leva à contrecœur ; tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers elle comme s'ils attendaient son signal. Ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer et elle s'engagea en direction de la Mairie, puisque tout autre chemin lui était fermé. Charmant.

Jaillissant de la bâtisse écarlate, un petit homme en robe rouge se pressa à sa rencontre, manquant trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans les pans du tissu bien trop long pour lui. Embarrassé, il saisit sa toge à pleines mains et reprit sa course précipitée, dévoilant des jambes maigrichonnes et mal rasées et des chaussures de cuir usées. Magnifique, songea encore Rya, s'arrêtant net sur la chaussée. Elle toisa le bonhomme avec dédain jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant elle, essoufflé et le visage rougeaud. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour reprendre son souffle, à peine assez pour baragouiner quelques mots qu'elle fut obligée de le forcer à répéter.

-Le... Le Maire... est occupé... marmonna-t-il, entrecoupé de respirations laborieuses. Il ne peut... recevoir... personne... Il prie madame... de l'excuser... et... et... de lui accorder... la faveur... d'un... d'un entretien... privé...

Ayant terminé de livrer son message, il s'affaissa soudain sur lui-même, le souffle court et sifflant. Rya releva la tête vers la Mairie, la fixant d'un air revêche. Ah, c'était ainsi ? Monsieur le Maire, après avoir si humblement sollicité sa présence sur cette planète médiocre, refusait de la recevoir en personne, comme cela aurait dû se faire selon la coutume ? Eh bien soit. Elle aussi savait jouer – sans doute mieux qu'il ne s'en doutait.

-Bien, fit-elle d'une voix ombrageuse, la pointe de ses oreilles s'agitant follement sous sa chevelure d'argent, sans quitter la grande maison rouge de ses trois yeux d'orage. Vous direz à votre Maire que je me ferai un plaisir de dîner à sa table un soir qui lui conviendra. Pour peu qu'il se souvienne de la date de mon départ. J'attendrai son invitation en bonne et due forme, je vous prie de le lui préciser.

L'homme s'inclina, maladroitement dans son empressement, et fit demi-tour sans attendre, après un simple acquiescement proféré tout bas. Il était évident que le charisme de la Shiva l'étouffait. Pauvre humain impressionnable. Le Maire devait être d'une autre trempe, bien entendu ; il suffisait de savoir qu'il gouvernait une planète entière, aussi paysanne soit-elle, pour s'en convaincre. Et qu'il refusait de l'accueillir officiellement sur son sol. Un mouvement derrière l'une des fenêtres attira son regard. Le Maire l'observait d'en haut. Bien sûr. Les lèvres de la Shiva s'étirèrent d'un sourire prédateur. Il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ; entretien privé ou non, elle allait imposer sa présence à son peuple.

***

L'_Auberge du TreeFox_ était un endroit accueillant, dans les normes grearnines. La décoration intérieure, sobre, se déclinait dans tous les tons de vert, des cloisons de bois verni aux tentures en laine épaisse, du tablier des serveuses aux assiettes plates au fond desquelles se dessinaient des scènes rurales en fine peinture artisanale. En revanche, les couverts au manche de bois vert paraissaient faits de cuivre, et les abat-jours coiffant les lampes à intensité fluctuante laissaient filtrer à travers la demeure une discrète lueur ambrée. Un décor particulier comme Obi-Wan n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà vu.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était laissé aller à croire, le _TreeFox_ n'était pas complètement dépourvu de technologie. Grearn ne semblait pas du genre à se doter de toutes les inventions dernier cri qui circulaient à travers la République, mais elle n'était pas non plus réfractaire au progrès, un peu comme Naboo qui, sans renier son héritage traditionnel, avait pourtant su y intégrer certaines évolutions techniques. Il ne comptait plus les systèmes de sécurité _high tech_ qu'il avait découverts pendant son inspection de l'hôtel. Une bonne chose, bien sûr. Cela facilitait grandement son travail. Il avait craint que la culture d'apparence simpliste de cette planète n'accorde pas d'importance à ce genre de considération, mais force était de constater qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas avec la sécurité. Celle des habitats, en tout cas ; l'état des speeders qu'il avait vus dans la ville laissait souvent à désirer.

A peine arrivé, le chevalier avait tenu à s'assurer que l'endroit ne représentait pas de danger immédiat, mais la Shiva, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, avait ignoré ses recommandations et était entrée telle une reine dans son château. Il n'avait pas non plus eu le loisir d'examiner la suite impériale, comme les gens de l'auberge se plaisaient à l'appeler – alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'empereur au sein de la République depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir autrement que par des récits poussiéreux. Rya Ylriss l'avait expédié hors de sa vue dès qu'il en avait émis la suggestion, le dissuadant efficacement de retenter l'expérience. Cette créature savait se faire obéir presque aussi bien que maître Yoda – en y mettant les formes, s'il pouvait dire. On lui avait néanmoins indiqué que cette chambre était la mieux protégée de tout l'hôtel ; c'était là sa seule consolation pour ce manquement à ses devoirs.

Ce n'était que l'une des nombreuses contrariétés que lui causait cette mission. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait saisi à l'annonce du conseil ne l'avait pas quitté de tout le voyage, allant même jusqu'à s'amplifier depuis la disparition brève mais intrigante de son padawan. Obi-Wan n'avait plus voulu se séparer de lui après qu'il soit revenu d'il ne savait où, et il l'avait obligé à l'accompagner partout où il allait, inquiet à l'idée de le perdre de nouveau de vue. Anakin n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucune difficulté, étrangement, et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, le regard presque continuellement rivé sur lui.

Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer durant ce court laps de temps pour changer son comportement de cette façon ? Obi-Wan n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il constatait avec perplexité que son apprenti ne paraissait pas éprouver l'envie de vadrouiller en solitaire, comme il s'y était attendu après les événements du voyage.

-Vous croyez qu'il va attaquer ici ? demanda-t-il, à un moment.

Comme souvent, sa voix trahissait un scepticisme marqué.

-Eh bien, tout dépend s'il pense comme moi, répondit Obi-Wan avec une pointe d'humour.

Si l'auteur des menaces se montrait aussi naïf que lui-même, alors Grearn représentait pour lui sa meilleure chance. Il n'imaginait certainement pas se retrouver face à tous ces systèmes – sans parler d'un chevalier Jedi, prêt à l'accueillir comme il se devait.

Mais il y avait fort à parier que le bonhomme savait déjà parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Jedi compris.

-Il s'est sûrement préparé, contra Anakin, suivant la pensée de son maître. Il a dû venir ici avant pour repérer les lieux, et il a peut-être fait pareil sur toutes les planètes du parcours.

-Et peut-être sait-il aussi que nous sommes là, confirma Obi-Wan. Nous devons donc nous montrer très prudents.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, continuant d'avancer en regardant droit devant lui, la mine grave. Ils remontèrent une série de couloirs, seulement éclairés par l'ambre des lampes à la luminosité artificiellement vacillante. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour des quatre étages de la bâtisse, et ils redescendaient dans le hall, après un dernier passage devant la suite impériale. Anakin gardait un air morose et préoccupé un peu trop prononcé pour les circonstances.

-Et pour Ylriss ? demanda-t-il finalement. Elle nous cache des choses...

-Je ne l'oublie pas, Anakin, répondit Obi-Wan. Elle en sait sans doute plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre mais je ne peux pas la forcer à parler, tu le sais bien. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe, c'est sa sécurité.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau d'accueil, à peine plus clair que le reste de l'auberge ; les doubles battants étaient refermés, à l'exception d'une petite porte aménagé dans l'un d'eux, et qui laissait passer un rayon du soleil en déclin. Les jours étaient longs sur Grearn, mais il semblait que ces interminables heures ne suffisaient jamais. Pour Obi-Wan, elles avaient paru un tant soi peu étirées. Et cette journée était encore loin d'être terminée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Anakin, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son padawan. Tout se passera bien, nous n'allons certainement pas le laisser faire.

-Oui, maître...

Mais loin de paraître convaincu, ou même inquiet, le visage du jeune garçon évoquait plutôt la déception. Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais ne posa pas de question ; il était sûr de ne pas obtenir de réponse, en tout cas pas celle attendue. Il pressa brièvement son épaule et se força à sourire avant de repartir vers la porte sans trouver un mot à ajouter. Il avait encore la grande place et ses alentours à explorer avant de s'estimer satisfait.

***

Le soleil était encore haut au-dessus d'Ares lorsqu'il se présenta aux portes de la ville. Deux soldats grearnins en uniforme de la Garde Aresane encadraient la Porte d'Ethram, entrée de second ordre permettant de traverser les murailles de la capitale, où se pressait une foule de paysans en habits des grands jours. Une vapeur transparente faisait ondoyer le sol chauffé par l'astre rayonnant, et créait ici et là les mirages miroitants de mares inexistantes sur un sol sec. Les hauts remparts projetaient leur ombre sur plusieurs mètres, plongeant le poste de garde dans une fraîche pénombre dont les deux soldats profitaient sans remords, tandis que les paysans patientaient derrière une ligne imaginaire, en plein soleil.

Il s'inséra dans la file longue comme un jour sans pain, derrière une petite bourgeoise vêtue d'une grande robe blanche à crinoline, abritée sous une ombrelle en dentelle de même couleur. La jeune fille s'esclaffait d'un rire affectée qui rendait son côté précieux plus ridicule qu'adorable, mais l'adolescent plutôt quelconque qui l'accompagnait semblait littéralement subjugué par elle. Devant eux, un couple de personnes âgées patientait avec bonhommie, en silence, main dans la main. Il ne regarda pas plus loin, son esprit presque entièrement focalisé sur la raison de sa présence à la capitale.

Les Gardes Aresans, engoncés dans de lourds uniformes en velours côtelé rouge brodé du blason grearnin en fils d'argent, coiffés d'un casque de métal à visière relevée et armés d'une lance passablement plus grande qu'eux, contrôlaient les entrées et sorties de la ville avec un professionnalisme remarquable sous la chaleur déjà forte pour la saison. La traversée des remparts par l'étroite poterne se faisait au compte-goutte ; mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, il n'était pas pressé.

Impassible comme un homme qui flâne pour occuper un temps trop oisif, il observa longuement les soldats affairés. Chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il se demandait comment ces hommes pouvaient supporter les uniformes empesés de la Garde qu'on les obligeait à porter quelle que soit la saison. La première fois qu'il les avait vus, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de l'uniforme d'hiver ; mais lorsqu'il était revenu, l'été suivant, il avait pu constater avec effarement que le costume ne s'était pas allégé avec le changement de saison... Cela ne semblait pourtant pas gêner les Gardes qui, bien que ruisselants de sueur, conservait leur flegme typique. Lui-même agita sa chemise de lin sur son torse dans un geste qu'il tenta de faire paraître machinal, jouant jusqu'au bout son rôle de badaud grearnin désœuvré.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, il s'avança vers les deux Gardes en regardant avec un rictus intérieur la petite ingénue tenter d'user de ses charmes sur son compagnon en s'engageant dans le corridor et leur tendit sa petite carte mémorielle rouge – un sésame merveilleux qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes du système. Cette fois encore, la magie opéra : les deux militaires ne jetèrent qu'un coup d'œil rapide à la carte avant de lui autoriser le passage sans lui poser la moindre question. Exempt de fouille, comme toujours. Il les salua d'un signe de tête, un large sourire sarcastique s'étalant sur son visage séduisant, passa aussi aisément un autre point de contrôle de l'autre côté de l'épaisse muraille, et pénétra dans la ville.

Il n'y avait pas de fête, à Ares ni aux alentours, mais la jeune bourgeoise délurée et ses pairs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir ressorti les beaux tissus des armoires. Bon nombre d'Aresans qui déambulaient dans les rues étaient parés de tous leurs atours, soieries et parures pour les femmes, parfois quelques costumes traditionnels pour les hommes, comme lors des grands événements. Le trafic routier, en revanche, était le même qu'à l'ordinaire, surchargé et enfiévré. Plus qu'à l'ordinaire, peut-être. On aurait dit que la ville s'enflammait pour l'arrivée de la galactiquement connue Shiva.

Bien entendu, personne hormis le Maire ne pourrait la voir avant le lendemain soir, où elle apparaîtrait au public sur une scène de campagne indigne de cette grande figure médiatique. Il avait entendu dire que la Place du TreeFox avait été bouclée toute la matinée afin de pouvoir l'y accueillir dans les meilleures conditions, et que l'Auberge elle-même avait été entièrement réquisitionnée par l'autorité de la ville afin de garantir sa sécurité et sa tranquillité. Mais tout cela n'était que rumeurs et il n'était pas sûr qu'elles soient fondées. Grearn recevait rarement du grand monde ; et c'était toujours une petite révolution. Des groupes de deux ou trois Gardes Aresans parcouraient les rues de la capitale à pieds, visière abaissée et lance sur l'épaule, afin de maintenir l'ordre, bien que leur présence soit pour l'heure inutile ; à part régler les habituelles querelles de chauffards enragés, il n'y avait guère de travail pour eux. Grearn était une planète pacifique.

Plongeant les mains dans les poches de son large pantalon de lin, il s'éloigna de la Porte d'Ethram en sifflant, en direction du centre-ville. Marcher jusque-là, surtout à l'allure modérée d'un promeneur, lui prendrait probablement l'après-midi entier, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui – il aimait s'y prendre à l'avance, afin de ne pas risquer d'être pris de court – et il aimait marcher. Se fondre dans la foule ; comme un loup dans une bergerie. Qui pouvait se douter, en voyant cet homme parfaitement ordinaire, de ce qu'il était, de son importance ? Qui pouvait imaginer qu'il fut autre chose que ce qu'il paraissait ?

Un homme qui pouvait, d'un simple geste esquissé dans l'ombre, changer la face du système.

L'anonymat dont il jouissait était nécessaire à la réalisation de ses plans. Il n'était personne – et, en soi, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il passait inaperçu dans les campagnes ; et il passait inaperçu dans les villes. Il connaissait tout le monde mais nul ne le connaissait. Grearn, et Ares particulièrement, n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, dans leur structure comme dans leur fonctionnement ; mais lui-même était un mystère pour le Grand Paradoxe au complet. Un mystère – et une menace. Et cela lui plaisait.

La place ovale était grouillante de monde. Il y avait l'inévitable attroupement de curieux, trépignant nerveusement sur place devant l'auberge dans l'espoir fou d'au moins apercevoir un petit morceau de Rya Ylriss avant son apparition publique, le lendemain. Et, entre ce groupe et la façade de l'hôtel, se tenait au garde-à-vous, lances en main, un détachement de Gardes Aresans qui bloquaient l'accès à quiconque tentait de passer – dans un sens ou dans l'autre. L'Hôtel de Ville était devenue une forteresse. La Mairie elle-même n'avait jamais eu à se munir d'une telle protection – ou en tout cas lui-même n'y avait jamais assisté.

Il se mêla nonchalamment à la circulation piétonne, déambulant parmi la foule désintéressée qui traversait la place avec l'indifférence des jours ordinaires – il y en avait encore que l'exceptionnelle présence de cette étrangère laissait de marbre. L'air de rien, il observa minutieusement la place et ses alentours, dont chaque détail était depuis longtemps déjà gravé dans sa mémoire. Il préférait prévoir trop que pas assez. La Garde était renforcée autour de la Shiva, et elle avait sans doute ses propres gardes du corps auprès d'elle – ce n'était pas le genre de personnalité que l'on pouvait laisser s'aventurer seule dans la galaxie. L'approcher serait difficile, voire impossible. Mais il avait d'autres ressources.

Il agirait en fin de soirée, le lendemain, conformément aux instructions. Son commanditaire voulait laisser le temps à sa proie d'envoûter son public avant de la jeter à bas de son immense piédestal devant ces témoins involontaires. Il ne comprenait pas bien les raisons de cette requête, mais il n'était pas payé pour comprendre. C'était une volonté de son patron, et il la respecterait sans se poser de question superflue – il avait ses raisons, et cela ne le regardait nullement.

Il avait envisagé une embuscade du haut de l'un des toits faisant face à l'amphithéâtre multitâches pompeusement appelé _Opéra des Cimes Argentées_ où Ylriss se présenterait, mais il connaissait depuis toujours les difficultés de ce plan, sur les ardoises fragiles et pentues des grands bâtiments, presque entièrement à découvert, sans compter les pluies annoncées pour le lever du jour, et qui dureraient une semaine au moins. Pour compléter la liste, il fallait préciser également que Rya Ylriss ne sortirait pas par la grande porte, et probablement longtemps après le dernier spectateur.

Il se tourna alors vers l'amphithéâtre, une grande bâtisse de pierres peintes d'un bleu profond et veinée de liserés fantaisistes en or, sur la façade duquel s'étalaient les lettres stylisées de l'enseigne d'argent. Il en connaissait l'intérieur par cœur ; à tel point qu'il était convaincu de pouvoir s'y diriger les yeux fermés, sans même tâtonner du bout des doigts ou de la botte pour ne pas perdre son chemin. Mentalement, il se préparait déjà à toutes les éventualités qui pourraient se produire dans cet espace clos. Et par la Garde, il y en avait.

Un mouvement insolite attira son attention sur l'Auberge. Deux individus en sortaient ; un homme à peine plus jeune que lui-même, accompagné d'un enfant pas encore adolescent. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient, à la tenue brune caractéristique qu'ils portaient, avant même de voir le sabre attaché à la ceinture du plus âgé, à moitié dissimulé sous son ample manteau. Les Gardes ne firent aucune difficulté pour les laisser passer, semblant à peine leur accorder d'attention alors que les deux étrangers se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule de curieux qui s'écartaient sur leur passage avec respect, crainte ou mépris – c'était selon.

Des Jedi. Il n'avait pas été prévenu. Aussi bien, son commanditaire l'ignorait également au moment de sa requête. Nul doute qu'il le savait, à présent. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier la découverte.

Il les observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour de la place, tous les sens aux aguets – attentifs aux vibrations de la Force aussi, sûrement. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant toute leur manœuvre, se contentant de regarder, d'analyser, se frôlant presque sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte de cette étrange promiscuité qu'ils se créaient. Il avait connu des maîtres et padawan plus bavards que ça – et aussi moins dépendants. C'était un étrange spectacle à voir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien menaçant... mais il fallait se méfier des Jedi comme de l'eau qui dort. Ils n'étaient pas appelée l'armée de la République pour rien.

Bah, il en faisait son affaire.

Il sourit pour lui-même et s'éloigna vers son hôtel en sifflotant joyeusement.

***

La nuit tombait enfin sur Grearn. Anakin s'était écroulé sur son lit près d'une heure plus tôt, vaincu par une veille trop longue qu'il avait cru pouvoir tenir indéfiniment. L'enfant présumait trop de ses forces, et il avait bien été obligé d'en convenir, cette fois. Ereinté, quoique plus moralement que physiquement, Obi-Wan avait laissé l'enfant seul dans la chambre et s'était rendu au bar, dans l'idée de se rafraîchir un peu – la tête aussi bien que le reste. La chaleur n'avait pas diminué de façon sensible et elle commençait à peser au chevalier fatigué.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle lorsqu'il y entra. Il avait cru comprendre que l'auberge dans son ensemble leur était réservée, mais cela le surprit quand même. Il avait l'habitude de voir ce genre d'endroit toujours bien rempli ; à dire vrai, il en appréciait l'ambiance légèrement échauffée et sonore qui allait de pair avec un petit verre de bon alcool. Ce soir, à moins de sortir en ville, ce qu'il s'interdit formellement, il allait devoir s'en passer.

Il s'installa sur un haut tabouret de commanda une liqueur – _liqueur du jour_, indiquait un petit panneau d'ardoise à l'ancienne. Il n'était pas spécialement grand buveur, mais une petite rasade après une longue journée harassante le remettait généralement sur pieds – il pensait à beaucoup trop de choses, lorsqu'il était fatigué. Cette fois, il ressassait en vain les paroles de Rya Ylriss et Tenkan Tancredi, et la question innocente d'Anakin, posée au cours de la soirée. Parfois surgissait au milieu de tout ça, avec le nom mille fois répété en lui-même, le visage à demi effacé de son ancien maître. Oui, il avait grand besoin d'alcool.

-On noie son chagrin ? fit une voix féminine finement modulée.

Obi-Wan se retourna pour découvrir Rya Ylriss, debout derrière lui les poings sur les hanches, un sourire ouvertement moqueur sur ses traits fins. Ses trois paires de paupières plissées à la verticale révélaient ses prunelles, à présent d'un jaune prononcé. Il ne sut trop pourquoi, mais cette teinte d'apparence anodine – ou sournoise – le mit d'instinct sur la défensive. Il s'avisa alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire, pas même avec sarcasme. Elle semblait de loin privilégier la colère à tout autre sentiment.

-Auriez-vous quelque chose à noyer ? demanda-t-il en retour, sans pouvoir empêcher un pli railleur d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Les trois prunelles de la Shiva s'assombrirent brièvement tandis que ses longues oreilles s'agitaient inconsciemment au-dessus de sa tête. Reprenant contenance, elle s'assit à côté de lui d'un air hautain, évitant de le regarder ; nul doute que ce qu'elle aurait décelé sur le visage du chevalier n'aurait pas arrangé son humeur. Elle commanda sa boisson d'un ton sec, masculin – un jus de fruits grearnins sans la moindre goutte d'alcool – et le sirota lentement, sans un coup d'œil à son voisin. Peu à peu, elle parut retrouver un calme qu'il lui avait rarement vu jusqu'ici – néanmoins emprunt d'une sorte de morosité indéchiffrable. Il garda le silence.

Au dehors, le soleil grearnin atteignait lentement l'horizon, dispensant ses derniers rayons à travers les vitres de l'auberge, devant lesquelles ondulaient paresseusement de fins rideaux tissés à l'ancienne à la mode d'Ares. De légères ombres dansaient sur le sol au même rythme, accompagnées des taches plus marquées créées par quelques lampes murales que le barman allumait une à une d'un clappement de doigts sous les abat-jours. L'atmosphère se feutrait en même temps que la luminosité diminuait, et le silence perdait de sa tension. Ou peut-être était-ce l'esprit fatigué du Jedi qui se grisait faiblement d'alcool.

Il observait avec amusement le ballet incessant des oreilles pointues de Rya, les suivant des yeux avec ce petit sourire moqueur qu'elle lui connaissait déjà trop bien tandis qu'elles se tournaient de côté et d'autre, aux aguets, comme celles d'un renard à l'affût. Le plus drôle, sans doute, était que la jeune Shiva n'avait aucune conscience de ces mouvements vifs et nets. En revanche, elle avait conscience de son regard posé sur elle.

-Cessez donc de fixer mes oreilles avec tant d'insistance, lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Cessez donc de les remuer, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Son sourire s'agrandit comme elle rivait sur lui un de ces regards d'orage dont elle avait le secret – d'un gris sombre de nuages chargés d'électricité d'où s'échappaient les crépitements irréguliers d'éclairs dorés. Son teint oscillait moins facilement, contrairement à ce que la grisaille de peau observée le jour de leur rencontre avait laissé présager ; ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de marquer légèrement l'humeur de la Shiva, lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? gronda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je bois un verre, répondit le chevalier en levant le verre en question.

-Non, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, sur cette planète paumée, avec moi ?

Obi-Wan retrouva son sérieux.

-Je vous escorte, madame.

-Mais pourquoi vous ? insista-t-elle, tournant vers lui une mine farouche. Pourquoi un môme qui n'a aucun lien avec moi, aucun lien avec...

Elle se tut mais continua de le fixer de ses trois prunelles luisant d'une ferme détermination – détermination à quoi, Obi-Wan n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas ; ni lui ni son élève. Il avait toujours pensé que cette antipathie était liée à sa qualité de Jedi mais, à bien y réfléchir, il n'en était plus très sûr. Il lui semblait parfois que cela cachait autre chose de bien plus profond – et ces dernières paroles paraissaient vouloir le confirmer.

-Maître Jinn ne vous était pas lié, lui non plus, dit-il seulement ; sans pouvoir empêcher une frêle hésitation sur le nom.

-A sa façon, il l'était, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

Le Jedi attendit une suite, mais elle se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de son jus de fruits sans rien ajouter. Il aurait voulu la questionner sur ce nouveau mystère mais il ne savait comment formuler sa pensée. Plus il les entendait, elle et son secrétaire, et moins il parvenait à comprendre. La sensation qu'un détail lui échappait devenait plus forte de jour en jour.

Avant de disparaître ces quelques heures, Anakin avait lui-même clairement déclaré que quelque chose clochait. Suffisamment pour qu'il pense devoir alerter son maître et le pousser à agir – ce qu'Obi-Wan s'était bien gardé de faire, en fin de compte. Même à présent que le garçon était revenu, il éprouvait toujours cet écho de crainte à la seule pensée de ces heures d'incertitude.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'avez aucune raison d'être là, reprit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume, coupant court à ses réflexions.

-C'est vous qui nous avez emmenés, si je puis me permettre de vous le rappeler...

-Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ou vous le faites exprès ? s'emporta-t-elle brusquement, se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

Elle n'était certes pas très grande – pas autant que lui, en tout cas – mais elle dégageait un charisme impressionnant qui incita le chevalier Jedi à se taire, malgré toutes les répliques qu'il avait en tête. Les iris de Rya étaient plus orageux que jamais et sa peau, cette fois, était devenue aussi grise que ses yeux. Impressionnante, c'était le mot.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle lentement, maîtrisant sa voix à l'extrême dans un grondement sourd qui le fit presque frémir malgré lui. Je ne me serais pas encombrée d'un nourrisson tel que vous sans une bonne raison. J'avais besoin de Qui-Gon Jinn, et Jinn lui-même était un enfant, mais avec plus d'expérience que vous. Combien d'années avez-vous passées à tenter de sauver des vies, la vôtre ou celle d'autres personnes ? Combien de dangers avez-vous affrontés ? Avez-vous déjà combattu un de vos semblables ? Un Sith ?

-Oui, répondit posément Obi-Wan.

Rya Ylriss en fut stoppée net dans son élan.

-Pardon ? fit-elle, perplexe.

-J'ai déjà combattu un Sith, exposa Obi-Wan avec la même lenteur qu'elle. Et je l'ai vaincu.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peinant à le croire. Un homme comme lui pouvait-il... Si jeune, si inexpérimenté ? Impossible. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Pas même de se vanter. Pour lui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un événement comme un autre sur un CV de Jedi. Rien d'autre qu'une constatation. Un Sith. Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie... Elle se rassit – ou plutôt, elle tomba assise – sur son tabouret, le regard rivé sur le visage impassible du chevalier. Son charisme envolé, elle ressemblait à presque n'importe quelle femme. Ses yeux et sa peau avaient eux-mêmes repris des teintes plus ordinaires.

-J'imagine que cela vous rend... acceptable... bredouilla-t-elle enfin, l'air indécis. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été... l'apprenti de Jinn ? demanda-t-elle après un instant.

-En effet, répondit Obi-Wan avec circonspection.

-En quoi ça consiste ? Je vous ai observé, avec cet enfant, mais je ne comprends pas... C'est le vôtre ?

Obi-Wan dissimula comme il put la surprise qui suscita en lui cette question incongrue. Jamais encore on ne lui avait fait part d'une idée aussi ridicule. Mais était-ce la première à y penser ?

-Non, dit-il – mais pourquoi ressentait-il cet étrange pincement au cœur en articulant ce simple mot ? Ça n'avait aucun sens – Non, ce n'est pas le mien. Mais peut-être que la relation entre un maître et son padawan se rapporte un peu à celle qui unit un père et son fils... ajouta-t-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

Rya fronça les sourcils autour de ses trois yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air lui-même de bien comprendre ce qui le liait à ce petit Anakin – et à Qui-Gon Jinn, en son temps. Si tous les Jedi ressemblaient à celui-ci, comment la confiance pouvait-elle naître entre des gens aussi ignorants de la nature de leurs propres sentiments ? Cela la dépassait. Elle espérait que les autres n'étaient pas comme lui. Qu'Anakin n'était pas comme lui. Et que Qui-Gon Jinn ne l'ait pas été.

_Tel père, tel fils_, disait-on. Cela revenait-il à dire _tel maître, tel padawan_ ?

Elle le laissa plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant elle-même à ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à cela. Comment lui extirper ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'il ne se doute de rien ? Elle se méfiait de l'instinct des Jedi – ou de leur paranoïa, qui sait. Ils semblaient toujours trop conscients de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux. Presque toujours.

-Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle finalement. Qu'étiez-vous aux yeux de Jinn, et qu'était-il pour vous ? Juste un professeur et son élève, c'est ça que vous voulez me faire comprendre ? J'avoue que je m'attendais à... autre chose. A mieux. J'avais naïvement cru que deux êtres forcés de vivre ensemble ce genre d'existence périlleuse partageraient un peu plus que des connaissances mystiques sur la Force et la philosophie.

-Nous sommes partenaires, s'entendit corriger le chevalier. La confiance est un élément clé pour la réussite d'une mission...

-Vous vous faites tous confiance, c'est merveilleux, ironisa Rya. Sur quoi basez-vous donc votre confiance ? Connaissez-vous le passé de votre maître ? Et votre môme connait-il votre propre passé ? Je doute que vous poussiez votre belle confiance jusqu'à livrer entre vous vos petits secrets inavouables... ou bien vous considérez-vous comme des êtres parfaits par essence ?

Le mépris le plus virulent qu'il ait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie suintait de cette voix agressive aux courts échos caverneux. Elle l'accusait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même – et pas seulement par ses mots. Avec ses yeux, avec sa voix unique, elle opérait une agression de l'intérieur. Et il ne trouvait plus rien à répliquer. Vide. Sa tête était vide.

-Vous ne savez rien, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivait Rya avec une colère froide mêlée d'amertume. Vous ne savez rien et vous vous comportez comme si vous aviez la connaissance absolue. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était comme ça – non, je le savais. Je savais qu'il ne vous ferait pas confiance, ni à vous ni à personne d'autre. Vous les Jedi, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrites égocentriques. Rien qu'un ramassis de personnages imbus d'eux-mêmes et de leur prétendue puissance qui se prennent pour les justiciers de l'univers...

Elle ferma ses trois yeux et fut parcourue d'un frisson qui la secoua tout entière. Puis elle rouvrit son œil frontal qui le fixa sans ciller, rouge sang strié de noirceur.

-Vous ne m'avez pas convaincue, déclara-t-elle sans ambages, de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. Vous dites avoir vaincu un Sith, très bien. Tout ça, c'est des mots ; j'attends de vous des actes, des preuves de votre fiabilité. Je hais les Jedi de votre sorte, tenez-vous-le pour dit.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas digne, abandonnant sur la table son verre de jus de fruits couvert de condensation et sur son siège un chevalier Jedi si profondément troublé qu'il ne paraissait plus rien voir que sa propre conscience mise à nu – et meurtrie.


	5. Le monstre dans le noir

Disclaimer  
L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à monsieur Georges Lucas. Je les emprunte pour amuser la galerie - et moi-même en passant.  
En revanche, les personnages originaux présents dans cette histoire sont mes créations ; merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation.  
Et croyez pas que cette petite histoire me fasse gagner des sous... Eh oui, on sait encore faire des choses pour le plaisir, de nos jours ! :)

Note  
Se base uniquement sur la double trilogie de sieur Lucas et ne tient donc pas compte de l'univers étendu, excepté peut-être pour quelques menus détails qui ne portent pas à conséquence.

* * *

_Ethie_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste

_Marjora Devin_ : Il touche le fond, déjà ? Voyons, ne le rabaisse pas ainsi, tu me donnes l'impression qu'il ne va pas survivre à mon scénario XD Rya, détestable et adorable à la fois ? Terriiible, elle est géniale cette folle ^^ Allez, c'est peut-être à son tour d'en prendre plein la poire, non ? Je plaisante :p Voilà son tant attendu concert, peut-être l'occasion de me dire si je décris toujours aussi bien (moooo tu vas me faire rougir hein ^^')

* * *

_A tous : Voici donc le chapitre 4, après plus de deux mois d'absence... Sans compter que je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il me faudra pour vous soumettre le suivant... Il faudra me pardonner, mais après avoir passé un mois au Japon, il faut bien que je me remette dans le bain ^^''_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !  
_

**

* * *

Les Tourments de l'Obscur**

**Chapitre 4**

Le monstre dans le noir

Leur deuxième journée sur Grearn ne s'écoula pas plus vite que la précédente. Le soleil grearnin poursuivait sa course lente au-dessus de la capitale en répandant une chaleur torride qui arrachait de la terre des vapeurs translucides visibles seulement par les déformations optiques qu'elles créaient sur leur passage. Une petite brise capricieuse rafraîchissait l'air par vagues brèves et trop rares, mais les Aresans semblaient s'en contenter à merveille, malgré leurs amples toilettes aux lourds tissus.

C'était jour de fête, aujourd'hui, et tous les habitants d'Ares et des alentours se promenaient, comme la veille, dans leurs plus beaux atours, ceux des grands événements. A quatorze heures, heure locale – les antiques horloges de Grearn comportaient les douze segments traditionnels et seule la vitesse des deux aiguilles marquait la différence entre les longues journées grearnines et une journée standard républicaine – une foule dense se pressait déjà aux différentes portes de la capitale. Ce n'était là que le début de l'affluence ; encore que seuls les plus notables fermiers des environs aient été invités pour l'occasion – histoire seulement de combler la salle de l'_Opéra des Cimes Argentées_ jusqu'à complète saturation.

Rya Ylriss ne ressentait aucune nervosité à l'idée de tous ces gens rassemblés pour l'écouter. En près de cinquante ans de profession, elle n'en était pas à son premier auditoire et en avait même connu d'infiniment plus intimidants – ce qui l'avait toujours à peu près laissée de marbre. Comme toujours, Tenkan conservait un calme olympien presque aussi imperturbable que le sien. C'était à croire que rien ne l'atteignait jamais ; mais Rya le connaissait bien et elle devinait les imperceptibles tics qui lui tiraillaient le visage, dénotant d'une nervosité extrême. Cet homme cachait bien son jeu. Avant lui, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un humain était capable de dissimuler aussi bien ses émotions.

Elle savait ce à quoi il pensait – et aurait été mal avisée de nier qu'elle songeait à la même chose. Le temps passait inexorablement sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour s'extirper de l'impasse où elle s'était elle-même emmanchée. Non pas qu'elle en ait envie – ou si seulement ce Jedi réfléchissait plus vite et plus efficacement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener là-bas sans garantie ; et la moindre des garanties serait une preuve de sa fiabilité. A tous points de vue.

Elle n'avait pas revu Obi-Wan Kenobi depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé en plan, la veille, seul devant son alcool et ses doutes. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir troubler à ce point un Jedi – un Jedi ! – mais l'expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage alors qu'elle lui assénait tous ces coups bas sans le moindre répit suffisait à la convaincre qu'elle avait fait plus que ça. Elle l'avait ébranlé – bouleversé. Avait-elle touché juste ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait découvert une faille dans l'armure impassible de cet homme rompu aux attaques psychologiques de toutes sortes ? Incroyable. Impossible.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que son silence hébété avait démontré.

Assis en tailleur devant la fenêtre, le petit Anakin Skywalker observait la place aresane d'un œil aussi vif qu'attentif, reproduction en miniature de son maître Jedi. C'était du moins ainsi qu'elle le voyait. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre, un peu plus tôt, que Tenkan s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de tout lui révéler – dans les faits, l'élève avait fait plus que le maître, et c'était ce qui l'avait amené là, sur la moquette épaisse de la chambre impériale de l'auberge, aux côtés de la Shiva ; place à laquelle Kenobi ne pouvait encore prétendre. Il semblait avoir réussi là où son maître piétinait encore dans son échec passif. Mais si Kenobi était jeune aux yeux de Rya, que dire alors de ce bambin ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ces deux humains.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne rien lui dire, lança Rya pour peut-être la millième fois. C'est ton maître, quand même. Tu ne dois pas lui rapporter tout ce que tu sais, dans ce genre de situation ?

L'enfant se contenta de hausser les épaules sans même faire mine de se tourner vers elle. Il devait en avoir assez de lui répéter la même chose des centaines de fois et se voir répondre que ça n'avait aucun sens. Quelque part, elle le comprenait.

Elle soupira et regarda à son tour du côté de la fenêtre, où les tours profilaient leurs sveltes silhouettes au-dessus des toits d'ardoise. Elle ne cherchait pas à pousser Skywalker à parler, bien entendu, mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi il s'évertuait à la soutenir dans son entreprise – tromper Obi-Wan Kenobi et tester ses capacités de réflexion. Le tromper – cette idée n'aurait même jamais dû lui traverser l'esprit – et le tester – n'avait-il donc aucune confiance en celui qui lui apprenait tout ce qu'il devait savoir ? Une fois encore, sa vision des relations entre Jedi en prenait un coup. Elle restait perplexe face à ces deux individus qui, manifestement, peinaient à se comprendre. A s'allier. Sans arrière-pensée.

-Ça vous va, à vous, de laisser les autres vous attendre aussi longtemps ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Rya porta sur lui un triple regard scrutateur ; il lui tournait le dos et il était difficile de juger de son expression. Il avait posé sa question sur le même ton qu'elle, à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la plus totale indifférence. Soudain, elle réalisa que cet enfant s'inquiétait probablement presque autant qu'elle et que, comme elle, il considérait plus important de déterminer si Kenobi était apte à gérer la crise qui l'attendait. L'idée d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations qu'un bébé humain lui fit serrer les dents, mais c'était comme ça. Elle pouvait toujours penser que le garçon faisait un caprice pour soulager sa conscience, au fond d'elle elle savait ce qu'il en était.

Quand bien même leurs motivations seraient sensiblement différentes. Même s'il paraissait sincèrement se soucier du sort de Maryla et de ses condisciples, nul doute que son besoin de tester son mentor prenait sa source dans une pensée plus personnelle que la simple envie typique des Jedi d'aider ces gens.

-Je n'attendrai pas bien longtemps, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix caverneuse. Avec ou sans lui, il faudra que j'aille leur rendre des comptes. S'il ne se décide pas à réfléchir ou agir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, j'ai bien peur que ce soit sans...

Anakin se retourna pour la regarder, dévoilant un visage lisse où nulle émotion n'était visible. Rya réprima un frisson.

***

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Obi-Wan Kenobi compulsait toujours fébrilement la liasse de lettres manuscrites qui n'avaient cessé de l'intriguer depuis le moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elles. Il n'avait presque pas quitté la suite de la journée, apaisant sa conscience en songeant que, là où elle se trouvait, pour l'heure, Rya ne risquait rien. Tancredi et ses gardes protégeaient l'auberge, et la Shiva ne sortirait pas avant le soir, et alors il lui servirait lui-même d'escorte. Il se contenta de tourner en rond à réfléchir intensivement, ou de relire les lettres lorsque ses pensées dérivaient vers des sujets qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter – oublier.

Il n'avait vu Anakin qu'un court instant, en début de matinée, lorsque le jeune garçon était sorti de sa chambre pour aller chercher un petit-déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge. Il n'en gardait d'ailleurs qu'un souvenir assez vague, et le long regard impénétrable que son padawan avait rivé sur lui après son salut distrait lui avait totalement échappé. Peut-être alors y aurait-il perçu l'étincelle d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude qui avait traversé son apprenti à la vue du chevalier préoccupé et comme absent du monde réel. Le gamin n'était pas revenu. Et Obi-Wan s'était laissé envahir par une inexplicable nervosité. Inexplicable pour lui-même.

En vérité, il avait de nombreux sujets d'inquiétude. Entre ces lettres dont la signification cachée ne cessait de lui échapper, les mystères entourant la disparition momentanée de son élève, les cachotteries de Rya Ylriss et de son secrétaire... Les paroles de toutes ces personnes ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, se mêlant les unes aux autres comme si elles dissimulaient un secret commun, filet inextricable tissé autour de lui et le menant dans une direction qu'il se trouvait incapable de discerner.

Le troublant sans qu'il puisse comprendre la tempête intérieure qui se levait au fond de lui-même.

En début d'après-midi, il était sorti sur la place, frustré par l'inaction. Un soleil implacable l'avait accueilli sur le parvis, et il avait instinctivement remonté sa capuche pour se protéger de ses chauds rayons. Se retournant, il avait levé le regard vers les fenêtres closes derrière lesquelles il savait se trouver la chambre luxueuse de la Shiva. La lumière l'empêchait de voir à travers, mais aussi bien. Il sentait des yeux posés sur lui – des passants et l'attroupement de badauds qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules dans un geste inhabituel, il avait traversé le barrage de Garde et fendu la foule, pour s'engager dans les ruelles de la cité.

Il avait très vite remarqué qu'il attirait les regards, partout où il passait. Les Grearnins semblaient reconnaître facilement un Jedi en lui, mais ils devaient en avoir vus très peu pour le dévisager de cette façon. Il ne ressentait pas d'animosité en eux – heureusement – mais il n'avait pu empêcher un sentiment de malaise de s'emparer de lui. Il y avait ici comme une ombre malfaisante qui planait au-dessus des têtes, n'attendant que le moment propice pour fondre sur... sur quoi ? La cité, la planète ? Rya Ylriss, ou lui-même ? Impossible de le dire ; son intuition ne s'étendait pas jusque-là.

Il était alors rentré à l'auberge où, enfermé dans sa suite, il s'était concentré au maximum pour étendre sa perception, anxieux à l'idée de passer à côté d'un détail important. Il avait perçu Anakin dans les environs immédiats et, quelques instants plus tard, avait laissé sa tension se relâcher tandis que le garçon se déplaçait : il s'était rapproché de Rya.

_Je suis encore trop inexpérimenté_, pensait-il souvent, face à ses propres hésitations. Comment pouvait-il enseigner à Anakin ce que lui-même n'était pas sûr de bien maîtriser ? Comment pouvait-il espérer répondre aux attentes de son ancien maître s'il n'était lui-même pas prêt ? Il s'était retrouvé promu chevalier du jour au lendemain et aussitôt pourvu d'un padawan à former, lui qui n'avait pas encore envisagé de voler de ses propres ailes. Il avait tout accepté, dans le feu de l'action, mais sans doute avait-il présumé de ses forces. Et Qui-Gon de même.

_Courage. Tu peux le faire._

Obi-Wan se secoua et s'avisa qu'il était temps. Rassemblant machinalement les lettres éparpillées sur la table de bois sombre, il les glissa dans une poche intérieure et se prépara à sortir. Il prit conscience du bruit de la rue, différent de ce qu'il était jusqu'alors. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la fenêtre dont il écarta légèrement un rideau, et observa rapidement l'extérieur. Sur la place, une foule dense se pressait aux portes encore fermées de l'_Opéra_, attendant d'un pied ferme dans un vacarme de discussions. Il était un peu tôt pour cela, songea-t-il, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Encore quelques heures – standard.

Il sortit de sa suite et monta à l'étage de la chambre de Rya Ylriss. Il s'attendait à voir Anakin devant la porte, mais ce fut Tenkan Tancredi qu'il trouva, ainsi que deux hommes de sa garde, se tenant impassibles près de la porte fermée. Comme souvent, Tancredi arborait cet air professionnel, quoiqu'un peu arrogant dans son allure, peut-être. Il salua le Jedi d'un bref signe de tête.

-Bonsoir, maître Kenobi.

-Bonsoir, Tancredi. Comment les choses se passent-elles ?

-Les préparatifs se déroulent sans anicroche, maître. Nous sommes dans les temps.

-Et madame Ylriss ?

-Finit de se préparer. Cette femme ne connaît pas le trac, si c'est la question que vous aviez en tête. Je l'ai vue affronter des publics dignes du Sénat au complet avec l'assurance d'une pierre contre la marée – et de petits insectes locaux avec des cris épouvantés...

Le secrétaire-garde du corps se permit un sourire, qu'Obi-Wan lui rendit avec plaisir. De bonnes nouvelles. Mais la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé.

-Bien. Nous devrions nous dépêcher, reprit le Jedi. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde dehors, et j'aimerais éviter un mouvement de foule.

-Nous avons un parcours sécurisé aux arrières des bâtiments, crut bon de lui rappeler Tancredi.

-Je sais, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-C'est exact, convint Tancredi.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et alla frapper trois coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur le visage sérieux de son padawan.

-Anakin ! fit le chevalier, surpris. Tu étais là ?

-Si c'est Tenkan, dis-lui qu'on a largement le temps ! lança la voix de Rya venant de l'autre bout de la pièce – Obi-Wan supposa qu'il s'agissait de sa voix, pour autant qu'il puisse en être certain avec ce timbre changeant qui était le sien.

-Il ne s'agit pas de Tancredi, répondit-il à la place de son padawan, lequel s'était retourné vers l'intérieur, regardant sûrement Rya que la porte cachait à la vue de son maître.

-Ton prof ? marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse d'Anakin, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête ; elle poussa un soupir exagéré avant d'ajouter : Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je ne suis pas prête.

-N'y a-t-il pas une loge sur place que vous pourriez utiliser ? répliqua Obi-Wan, fort peu disposé à lui passer ses caprices.

Réussir à obtenir gain de cause serait une victoire bien puérile, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais au vu de tous les doutes qu'elle s'arrangeait pour instiller en lui, ce ne serait qu'une petite satisfaction bien légitime. Il était responsable de sa sécurité sur sa propre demande ; elle n'avait rien à dire.

Il eut un sourire triomphant lorsque la Shiva se présenta à lui, une épaisse étole brillante sur le dos, un sac volumineux du même tissu à la main et un air revêche sur son visage par ailleurs fort beau. Il lui offrit son bras dans un geste emprunt d'ironie.

-Je vous accompagne ? fit-il, taquin.

Le regard furieux que Rya leva sur lui le fit presque éclater de rire.

***

A l'approche de la nuit, les rues s'étaient peu à peu vidées, commençant par la périphérie de la ville pour se rapprocher de son centre, la place du TreeFox. Lorsque la clameur des bavardages était passée sous ses fenêtres, il s'était aussitôt joint au cortège désordonné, affectant cette démarche désinvolte du flâneur insouciant, mains dans les poches et sifflotant. Il devenait bon à ce jeu d'acteur. Une petite demoiselle le dépassa en riant, et lui offrit un sourire éclatant auquel il répondit de bon cœur.

Il observait la foule autour de lui, s'imprégnant de l'euphorie ambiante, de l'innocence de ces gens qui ignoraient encore quel final éblouissant il leur réservait. Que c'était bon de se mêler à ceux qui ne savaient pas, de savourer l'excitation du travail à accomplir et la puissance infinie que lui procurait sa connaissance des événements ! Il n'échangerait ce plaisir contre rien dans tout l'univers, car rien n'équivalait cette sensation de supériorité extrême, cette bouffée de vie au milieu d'existences si ternes et prévisibles.

Les hauts bâtiments multicolores ceignant la place se profilèrent devant lui alors que le soleil grearnin disparaissait enfin à l'horizon. Les néons bleus des luminaires d'Ares prirent le relai à la seconde près, traçant un chemin net jusqu'à la place auréolée d'une lueur quasi fantastique. Au sol, la mosaïque scintillait comme un tapis de diamants. Ce spectacle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, bien sûr, hormis les quelques décorations enfantines accrochées entre chaque luminaire autour de l'ovale, mais il fascinait toujours autant petits et grands.

Parmi les nombreuses légendes de Grearn, figurait celle des pierres d'étoiles, que l'on disait provenir des fonds argentés d'une rivière mystique dont il avait oublié le nom. Rien d'autre qu'une futilité supplémentaire sur un monde traditionnaliste qui en contenait déjà tant.

Au-dessus de la Mairie, la sphère d'opale restait une forme assombrie où les néons parvenaient tout juste à se refléter.

Esquissant un sourire sarcastique, il suivit le mouvement et entra sur la place, où il se fondit avec fluidité. Il y avait encore du temps avant que l'on ouvre les portes de l'_Opéra_, et il avait l'intention de mettre ce temps à profit pour... rien, en fait. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire et comment il s'y prendrait. Il savait à quel moment. Et ce qu'il ignorait ne l'effrayait pas. Peut-être voulait-il juste se montrer, sûr qu'il était de ne jamais être reconnu une fois sa mission effectuée. Se montrer aux yeux de tous – et surtout aux yeux affûtés des Jedi. S'en tirer sans s'attirer le moindre soupçon de leur part, alors même qu'ils connaîtraient son visage, serait une victoire particulièrement jouissive. Il s'en délectait d'avance.

Mais ni les Jedi ni Ylriss ne montrèrent le bout de leur nez de tout le temps où il attendit, en pleine lumière. Il surveillait l'entrée de l'auberge avec une attention minime, et scrutait les ténèbres qui s'approfondissaient entre l'auberge, la Mairie et l'Opéra, guettant la moindre forme mouvante qui traverserait cet espace sombre. Il crut un instant apercevoir un petit groupe traverser à pas vifs, mais la nuit se referma vite sur eux et il ne perçut plus que les silhouettes indistinctes de gardes du corps postés là et tout autour du TreeFox.

_Eh bien, tant pis_, se dit-il en haussant les épaules avec philosophie. Il ne s'était pas tellement attendu à ce qu'on le remarque au milieu de cette foule compacte. Il lui restait encore le plus important, et il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Mais le risque et le danger aiguillonnaient son excitation ; il sourit. Il était prêt.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à peu près au moment où une obscurité totale tombait sur la ville. Il y eut un bref silence général, qui produisit un effet étrange après le bruit ininterrompu des voix qui avait fait résonner la place jusqu'alors, puis ce fut la débandade. Tous se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de l'Opéra, se bousculant de temps à autres sans le vouloir, jouant parfois des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Même si la plupart des Grearnins agissaient en gens calmes et réfléchis, cela n'empêchait pas une poignée d'entre eux d'être saisis d'une sorte de frénésie inexplicable.

Il suivit à distance respectueuse, se glissant parmi les arrières du flot, là où l'agitation était moindre. Pas besoin de se presser ; tout le monde rentrerait et, puisque les billets étaient numérotés, passer le premier les porte de l'Opéra ne permettait pas d'obtenir des sièges au premier rang. Il ne se faisait aucun souci : son commanditaire lui avait fourni une place de choix – idéale pour lui, du moins – et les valeurs traditionnelles grearnines lui garantissaient de trouver son fauteuil vide de tout malotru. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se trouvait assez loin du premier rang pour ne pas avoir à se soucier d'un tel détail.

L'intérieur, de hauts et vastes couloirs paraissant presque étroits sous l'affluence, était sobrement éclairé de petites lanternes à épais abat-jours bleu nuit laissant filtrer une lumière tamisée. Ils s'avançaient sur un sol carrelé de blanc tacheté de gris – pas même une contrefaçon de marbre, en vérité, mais de la bonne vieille pierre montagneuse polie à la machine – entre des murs unis enduits à la chaux. _L'antichambre de l'ennui_, songea-t-il non sans humour. Le contraste entre ces corridors d'emprunt et les deux faces de l'Opéra qu'ils reliaient entre elles autant qu'ils les séparaient l'amusait toujours énormément.

Il donna docilement sa carte sésame à l'espèce de groom pompeusement attifé qui le passa machinalement au scanner et entra dans la grande salle de spectacle d'un pas assuré de propriétaire des lieux, sans écouter les indications machinales de l'employé. Plus qu'un véritable opéra, les _Cimes Argentées_ ressemblaient plutôt à un petit théâtre de campagne luxueux et confortable.

Il se dirigea sans hésitation le long des allées jusqu'à son siège, situé en plein centre de la salle. Le meilleur point de vue – de mire – selon lui. Il était encadré de deux familles au grand complet, qui remplissaient presque chacun un côté de la rangée. Derrière lui se trouvaient quelques couples d'âge moyen, sans enfant, et devant – ô miracle ! – la petite blondinette élégante de la veille, toujours accompagnée de son chevalier servant boutonneux au regard adorateur. La jeune demoiselle était lancée dans un long monologue enflammé dépeignant toutes les qualités de cette merveilleuse femme que représentait Rya Ylriss pour elle. _Une libertaire, tu parles._ Voilà qui faisait bien rêver les petites bourgeoises sédentarisées qui peuplaient Grearn ; jusqu'à ce qu'on les enchaîne à une petite maison à tenir, et la famille qui allait avec.

L'attente serait encore longue, il le savait. Une fois que le petit peuple serait entré et sagement installé, viendrait le tour des deux Noblesses grearnines. Ceux-là, c'était tout une histoire. Il leur fallait un silence complet pour qu'ils acceptent de se montrer – ils pouvaient refuser au moindre souffle un peu trop fort que leurs fines oreilles percevraient – et ils ne passaient pas deux fratries à la fois – ce qui était parfois rendu un peu compliqué par les quelques mariages qu'ils opéraient entre eux, fort rares cependant.

Il fallut plus d'une heure standard pour voir arriver les premières délégations, et les processions incessantes qui suivirent soulevèrent une vague de chuchotements dans la fosse. On n'avait plus vu un tel rassemblement de Cœurs depuis l'accession du Maire à sa fonction, des années plus tôt. Les Six Fiefs étaient présents, ainsi que tous les corps de Vaillants, vêtus de leurs uniformes de cérémonie frappés aux armes aresanes. Indifférent à la surprise générale, il se demanda si le Maire viendrait aussi. Il n'y avait eu aucune annonce officielle sur ce point, ce qui pouvait signifier une chose comme une autre. L'Opéra, ce soir, était le lieu incontournable, mais, après tout, le Maire était un homme occupé... Il retint un rictus et s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil de velours noir.

Lui aussi était un homme très occupé.

***

Non, Rya Ylriss ne connaissait pas la nervosité.

C'est ce qu'elle se répétait depuis un moment déjà, assise presque seule derrière le large miroir de la loge qu'elle avait investie. Debout devant le mur, près de la porte coulissante à l'ouverture verrouillée, Tenkan patientait avec calme, les yeux rivés sur sa patronne mais tous les sens aux aguets, professionnel comme toujours. Elle lui jeta un énième regard furibond avant de vérifier pour la centième fois peut-être le maquillage compliqué qu'elle s'était appliqué sur le visage et le corps, là où sa robe à la limite de la décence ne dissimulait pas la peau.

-"Trahir le conseil", vous avez de ces façons de parler, franchement ! gronda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais contre cette idée, répondit flegmatiquement Tenkan. Simplement, j'ai accepté parce que c'était la seule façon de vous ramener à de meilleures dispositions à son propos.

-Mais qui parle de trahir le conseil ? répliqua-t-elle avec emportement. Je ne fais que le tester !

S'il l'avait pu, Tenkan aurait sûrement secoué la tête, comme un adulte qui nie avec patience les élucubrations d'un enfant têtu.

-Vous lui mentez, dit-il sur un ton du même ordre. Et mentir à un Jedi revient à mentir à l'Ordre tout entier, et par conséquent au conseil lui-même.

-Vous êtes parano, Tenkan. Jinn ne l'a-t-il pas trahi, son précieux conseil, en décidant de ne rien leur dire ? Il était un Jedi, ce qui est bien pire que nous. Au pire, ils penseront qu'on s'est moqués d'eux et nous considérerons comme des abrutis, et après ? Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Je tente de vous empêcher de commettre une bêtise, madame. Toute cette mise en scène est ridicule, et ne fera que nous discréditer aux yeux de celui dont nous demandons l'aide, rien de moins. S'il vient à perdre à votre...

-Ah ! vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, le coupa triomphalement la Shiva.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en votre test, rétorqua Tenkan. S'il vient à échouer à votre ridicule petit jeu, que ferez-vous ? Avez-vous réellement l'intention de le renvoyer à Coruscant sans la moindre explication ?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire taire comme l'une de ces quelques limaces qui lui servaient de domestiques mais, si officiellement Tenkan était son employé, dans les faits, malheureusement, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Et cela donnait le droit à cet imbécile d'humain de contester la moindre de ses décisions, du moins toutes celles ne concernant pas la profession de Rya. Depuis le début de cette histoire, ses contestations incessantes la fatiguaient. Stupides humains. Surtout quand ils avaient raison.

-Dans quel camp êtes-vous, Tenkan ? soupira-t-elle.

Les yeux de Tenkan brillèrent brièvement de colère.

-Vous le savez parfaitement, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité coutumière.

Bien sûr. Ils servaient la même cause. Seulement, leurs méthodes n'étaient pas les mêmes. Leurs convictions non plus, sans doute. Rya ferma ses trois yeux. Puis les rouvrit, revérifia son maquillage noir.

-Le Maire est-il là ? demanda-t-elle comme si la dispute n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Il semble qu'il soit resté dans son bureau, répondit le secrétaire sur le même ton.

-Voilà qui ne me surprend pas... Il faudra que je lui dise ma façon de penser, à cet imbécile heureux. C'est un outrage, une humiliation publique. Il me giflerait au milieu de la place devant témoins que ça ne serait pas pire.

-Les coutumes ont changé, dit-on.

-Changé ? répéta Rya, surprise. Oui, après tout...

Elle soupira et se leva, faisant face à son secrétaire et malgré tout ami – bien qu'elle s'en défende – avec toute la majesté dont elle savait s'envelopper.

-Comment je suis ? demanda-t-elle.

-Epoustouflante, comme toujours, fit Tenkan avec un sourire.

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de la Shiva en retour.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il va être l'heure, commenta-t-elle.

***

Le calme qui régnait dans la salle de l'_Opéra des Cimes Argentées_ était presque trop parfait pour les deux Jedi qui la scrutaient avec attention, dissimulés dans la pénombre derrière de lourdes tentures de velours bleu nuit. Les sièges de la fosse s'étaient tous remplis dans une espèce de bourdonnement de voix excitées, lesquelles s'étaient rapidement tues après que tous se furent installés. C'était seulement alors que des gens s'étaient montrés en haut, dans les balcons ovales qui surplombaient les gradins.

Anakin avait ouvert de grands yeux en les voyant entrer – Obi-Wan avait seulement froncé les sourcils. Le petit garçon s'était déjà habitué aux tenues bigarrées des représentants des différentes planètes de la République – pour le peu qu'il avait pu en voir jusqu'à présent, du moins – mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce déluge de couleurs et de parures. Au premier abord, Grearn ne lui avait pas parue particulièrement riche, mais ces gens-là l'étaient sans aucun doute, eux. Même les paysans pourtant bien apprêtés, en bas, faisaient pâle figure à côté d'eux.

C'étaient des perles, c'étaient des diamants, des rubans et des broderies étalés sur de la soie moirée ou du velours. C'étaient de grandes robes, et de beaux costumes, qui auraient bien mieux convenu à une cour d'hiver qu'à un parterre d'été. Des coiffures compliquées piquées de pierreries pour les dames, catogans simples noués de lacets de cuir pour les hommes, et pour tous des chapeaux de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, colorés, feutrés, savamment écornés ou rehaussés de plumes de toutes sortes, de broderies, de gemmes. Les blasons s'égrenaient en fils scintillants sur les corsages, sur les revers ou les pourtours de manches, sur les gants fins ou les petits sacs élégants, parfois sur les chapeaux, mais toujours bien en vue. Impossible de se méprendre sur l'appartenance à l'une ou l'autre des fratries représentées ici.

Anakin commençait à se demander ce qui avait bien pu pousser tout ce beau monde à se déplacer jusqu'ici, dans ce petit amphithéâtre tendu de velours sombre, aux lumières discrètes et à l'atmosphère empesée. La venue d'une personnalité politique, aussi rare soit-elle, ne pouvait à elle seule justifier un tel étalage de richesses. Rya Ylriss avait beau être belle, dans son genre – lui-même en convenait, en toute innocence – il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait lui attirer tous ces gens, sur une planète lointaine où même un Jedi, pourtant lui aussi représentant de la République, n'était regardé que du coin de l'œil.

Et puis, l'auberge avait une suite _impériale_. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Perplexe, le jeune garçon leva la tête vers son maître, qui observait la salle avec attention, prêt à réagir au moindre signe suspect. Il semblait savoir de quoi il retournait – ou s'en moquer. Etrangement, Anakin n'en était pas très étonné.

***

Non, Rya Ylriss n'était pas nerveuse. Mais si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par le croire. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle, de l'autre côté du lourd rideau de velours bleu, était quelque peu inquiétant à ses oreilles. Elle avait déjà affronté tous les types de publics – sauf celui-là. Elle ne savait trop quoi en penser. Alors qu'ils étaient si bruyants, là dehors ! Non, décidément, cette planète ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait été. Et Rya en éprouvait un certain malaise, qu'elle tentait comme elle le pouvait de dissimuler à son secrétaire particulier. Peine perdue, bien entendue. Ils avaient beau ne pas s'entendre, ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts.

Comme bien souvent, il rivait sur elle un regard perçant qu'il voulait bienveillant, laissant le soin à ses hommes, triés sur le volet, d'assurer la sécurité de leur patronne ; les deux Jedi les rejoignaient tout juste dans les coulisses, le môme levant vers elle une mine pensive qui aurait pu paraître adorable – chez n'importe quel autre gamin. Elle fronça les sourcils en les regardant arriver tous deux, puis rassembla les pans de sa longue robe entre ses doigts fins et s'éloigna en direction de la scène, inexplicablement irritée.

Le rideau allait se lever d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle jeta un dernier regard en coulisse ; l'impudent môme lui souriait de toutes ses dents en pointant ses pouces vers le ciel, et son maître l'imitait, les pouces en moins, avec cette expression particulière qui l'agaçait tellement. Mais ce qui la réconforta vraiment, ce fut le sourire confiant et toujours si dignement flegmatique de Tenkan. Rassérénée, Rya arrangea les plis de sa jupe autour d'elle, l'auréolant à ses pieds, et attendit.

***

Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui à mesure que les secondes passaient, longues comme une journée en enfer. Il avait comme l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, comme un venin acide se déversant dans ses veines et le consumant tout entier, sans la moindre pitié. Et il adorait ça.

Bien calé au fond de son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres, il observait calmement la foule silencieuse autour de lui, savourant ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il éprouvait, mêlé à l'irrépressible fébrilité que provoquait en lui l'imminence de l'instant tant attendu. Mais, avant son entrée en scène, il allait profiter du spectacle de ce soir, comme tout un chacun dans cette salle. Il percevait l'impatience contenue dans ce mutisme, électrisant sa peau autant que sa conscience, aussi peu sensible à cette stupide Force soit-elle. Les Cœurs eux-mêmes s'étaient sagement tus, une fois confortablement installés dans leurs balcons grand luxe aux ciselures dorées.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

***

-Maître, que fait Rya Ylriss, exactement ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Obi-Wan, haussant les sourcils avec une surprise teintée d'amusement.

Le garçonnet secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. A quoi son aîné répondit par son éternel sourire malicieux.

-Eh bien... fit-il, énigmatique. J'espère que tu aimes l'opéra, Anakin...

***

Dans l'imperturbable silence du petit théâtre grearnin, les lumières s'évanouirent lentement, plongeant progressivement la salle dans une obscurité totale. La tension s'accentua, s'abattant telle une chape d'électricité sur l'assistance impatiente. Quelques frottements de tissus. Des éternuements. Le son léger du choc des jumelles d'opéra sur les rebords de balcons. Un chuchotement isolé, en contrebas, vite étouffé. Les sens aux aguets. L'impatience.

Une note légère s'envola de la fosse, où un banc de musiciens se tenait prêt, instruments en place. D'autres s'égrenèrent autour d'elle, s'entremêlant en une douce mélodie aux intonations mélancoliques. Les nerfs se tendirent, les yeux se plissèrent, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin la diva, à travers l'obscurité complète. Une voix s'éleva lentement, insolente, vibrante, comme un écho grondant venu des profondeurs de la terre. Elle monta, s'enfla, résonnant gravement dans les poitrines serrées des spectateurs.

Puis, enfin, un rai de lumière envahit le petit opéra, révélant peu à peu une scène recouverte d'éclats cristallins, où se reflétaient d'innombrables faisceaux argentés se dispersant derrière une haute et fine silhouette qu'ils découpaient en ombre chinoise. La silhouette ondulait doucement, au gré des modulations tendres d'une voix irréelle, un long voile de chevelure voletant paresseusement dans son dos. Les jeux de lumières rebondissaient sur sa peau, qui lentement scintilla de mille couleurs en autant de facettes malicieuse d'un diamant sans prix.

La magie des ombres et lumières se fondit dans la beauté éthérée d'une sonorité jusqu'alors inconnue, vaporeuse et claire comme une chute d'eau pure en montagne. L'ouverture ressemblait au périple gai et apaisant d'un cours d'eau ruisselant sur la rocaille entre les arbres d'une haute et verte forêt. Une entrée en scène digne de l'émerveillement qu'elle provoqua.

Mais soudain l'air changea. Les dernières harmoniques se turent dans un souffle, avant de reprendre dans un grondement d'orage lointain, laissant à peine le temps au silence de reprendre ses droits. De tranquille, l'atmosphère devint lourde et menaçante ; certains levèrent les yeux vers la voûte tendue de velours, s'attendant à demi à discerner dans les ténèbres les brèves flèches de la foudre. D'autres frissonnèrent, ressentant un froid inexistant qu'insufflait en eux la promesse chimérique d'une pluie vocale. Les lumières s'atténuèrent ; comme un ciel gonflé de coton gris, la salle plongea dans une clarté morne, parant la peau maquillée de la diva d'une teinte d'argent terni.

A nouveau, la lumière joua avec elle. Des flashes illuminèrent furtivement la scène, provoquant des sursauts dans l'assemblée. La Diva se dressait tel un phare éteint au cœur de la tourmente, sombre silhouette s'élevant imperturbable au milieu de la furie des éléments. Sa grande robe noire moirée, longue et fendue de fins motifs indéfinissables, s'éclairait de fils d'or ; sur sa peau nue les dessins compliqués en volutes sans fin paraissaient eux-mêmes s'animer d'une vie propre sous un vent imaginaire, faune et flore inconnues s'agrippant à la Shiva comme au rocher salvateur dans la tempête qui se préparait, s'abattait déjà.

Le timbre rauque d'instruments à vent et à cordes résonna à son tour, s'enchaînant dans le flot interminable de l'ouragan. Le phare sembla vaciller ; mais bientôt un rayon de lumière transperça les nuages, et de la surface sombre des eaux naquit la voix cristalline d'une sirène chantant son amour pour le soleil, ses longs cheveux couleur d'océan ondoyant indolemment autour de son visage d'où deux gemmes d'azur contemplaient le ciel. Peu à peu la tempête calma sa furie. La mélodie, plus douce, apaisa les cœurs, laissant place à une tendre mélancolie.

D'une poésie d'harmoniques, d'une variation de voix, la diva créait mondes sur mondes, images après images, dans une atmosphère sans cesse renouvelée où virevoltaient les fragrances volatiles d'émotions fugaces mais intenses. Les univers se succédaient avec frénésie, dévoilant des sensations jusqu'alors insoupçonnées, lançant leur imagination à la poursuite de rêves auxquels jamais aucun d'eux n'avait sûrement songé. Ce fut une féerie, une oasis chimérique.

Après ce qui parut des heures, des jours, des années, les instruments se turent dans une dernière stridulation mourante ; alors, au son des tam-tam de bois et de peau, la diva monta sa voix, l'ondulant tel un paysage infini de dunes, évoquant un crépuscule sur le sable chaud du désert, des femmes couvertes portant de grands brocs d'argile brun et laissant leurs voix emplir l'immensité, une danse sensuelle au milieu de tentes basses, les danseuses au teint cuivré évoluant sous de grands voiles transparents. De temps à autres, une grande flûte à son grave lançait ses notes dans l'air, comme le vent repoussant des grains de sable parmi d'autres.

Tam-tam et flûte eux-mêmes s'évanouirent. Ne resta alors que le chant du désert, que chantent parfois les femmes nomades entre elles, et qui fait vibrer les hommes. Et peu à peu se mua en un cri aigu, lamentations éphémères d'un cygne s'envolant vers d'autres cieux ; deux larmes montèrent à ses yeux d'onyx brillant en perles précieuses, et d'autres suivirent le même sillage sur d'autres joues, doux échos d'un au revoir esquissé et aussitôt disparu.

Dans les dernières vibrations musicales, la salle fascinée explosa en une incroyable ovation vibrante d'émotion.

Et alors tout s'enchaîna.

***

La salle fondit en un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui faisaient un écho singulier à l'orage du début du concert. Debout face à son public, Rya sourit, se laissant gagner par une vague de bonheur. Sa longue chevelure et sa peau se teintèrent d'éclats d'or et d'argent, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une ardente lueur changeante. Lentement, elle leva les bras, et l'ovation monta en puissance ; beaucoup se levèrent lorsque la Shiva s'inclina gracieusement devant eux.

Elle avait réussi. Elle avait subjugué son auditoire, au point qu'il en oublie toute cette réserve qui l'avait tant inquiétée. C'était une victoire parfaite. Le Maire ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais il en entendrait parler dès le lendemain matin, peut-être même avant. Elle avait sa revanche. Elle avait obtenu l'approbation du peuple de cette planète, quand bien même son dirigeant la lui avait refusée.

L'hystérie communicative de son public l'emplissait d'un intense sentiment de finalité, d'une fierté qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ressentir ailleurs que sur scène. Elle retint d'inutiles larmes de joie et, pressant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle envoya des salves de baisers vers la salle en folie. Tout était parfait.

***

Il applaudissait avec tous les autres, victime comme eux du charme implacable de la grande diva. Elle n'avait pas usurpé sa renommée, il devait en convenir. Une voix exceptionnelle, telle qu'il n'en existait probablement pas d'autre dans tout l'univers, un charisme au-delà de l'imaginable, une beauté aussi exotique qu'indéniable... cette femme avait tout pour elle, et elle savait diablement bien en jouer. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si célèbre.

Après un instant, il finit par se lever, lui aussi. L'enthousiasme de ses voisins était contagieux – et la petite bourgeoise et son chaperon, devant lui, lui cachaient la vue. Il ne voulait pas quitter la Shiva de vue même une seule seconde. Non pas qu'il craignît qu'elle ne s'échappe entre-temps, trop occupée qu'elle était à recevoir ses louanges et ses bouquets de fleurs avec ces couleurs et ce sourire rayonnants. Mais un prédateur ne lâche jamais de vue sa proie avant de l'avoir obtenue – ou, plus rarement, qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir. Celle-ci, néanmoins, n'irait pas bien loin.

En fait, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Il le tenait là, au creux de sa main. Il lui appartenait autant qu'à elle ; mais dans l'ombre, dans l'ignorance de tous. Son sourire était adressé à lui-même autant qu'à elle. Un sourire carnassier, malgré lui. Lentement, il glissa la main jusqu'à la poche discrète où il dissimulait son arme. Sentir sous ses doigts son contact froid le gonfla d'une brusque montée d'adrénaline. _Il est temps, Rya Ylriss. Ton heure de gloire est venue._

Il leva le bras.

***

Anakin était subjugué. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau de sa vie entière – sauf bien sûr Padmé, mais Padmé était comme un ange, rien ne pouvait égaler sa beauté. Ce spectacle magique était à couper le souffle. Il aurait aimé que Padmé le voie, elle aussi, il était sûr qu'elle aurait adoré. Elle aimait sûrement les jolies choses, comme tous les anges, et rien qu'avec ses drôles de chansons, Rya lui en avait montrées beaucoup. Oui, il fallait que Padmé voie tout ça.

Il leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan, pour juger de l'effet que Rya avait eu sur lui. En dépit d'un trouble si léger que n'importe qui d'autre ne pouvait pas le voir, le Jedi restait principalement attentif au reste de la salle, comme c'était sa mission. Trop rigide, songea Anakin. Il n'avait pas dû voir grand chose, à tenir son rôle avec autant d'obstination. Mais apparemment, la voix de la Shiva avait suffi pour fissurer légèrement son masque de professionnel déterminé. Bah, c'était toujours ça.

Obi-Wan se tendit brusquement à côté de lui, aux aguets. Il observait la salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité avec plus d'attention que jamais, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait - quoi que ce soit. De la même façon, Anakin ressentit une perturbation dans la force ; très légère, presque comme si les intentions s'y diffusaient au lieu de s'y imprégner.

Avant que l'enfant ait eu le temps de réagir, Obi-Wan avait déjà amorcé son mouvement.

***

Tenkan ne pouvait nier que sa patronne avait mis les bouchées doubles pour ce concert. Elle était déjà sublime - et subliminale - d'ordinaire, mais ce soir... Il en frissonnait encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça ou, en tout cas, pas depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Un peu comme si elle s'était endormie en chemin, pour se réveiller de son long sommeil ici, sur cette planète éloignée de tout. Grearn. Ce n'était pas si étonnant en soi ; surtout après l'affront du Maire.

Mais ce n'était pas tant le Maire de Grearn qui l'inquiétait que les projets inconsidérés de la Shiva. Quand Rya avait une idée en tête, elle s'en éloignait rarement, et faire appel à son bon sens n'avait pas toujours le résultat attendu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son entêtement concernant les Jedi qui les avaient escortés jusqu'ici. Elle n'en démordrait pas, il le savait, mais il sentait déjà les difficultés que cela ne manquerait pas de soulever. Il n'était pas certain qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi accepterait la vérité sans broncher. Aussi bien, le conseil pouvait lui aussi intervenir.

Ils couraient déjà à la catastrophe.

Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'était que tout irait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le craignait.

***

Et il tira.

***

Elle n'entendit rien. L'_Opéra des Cimes Argentées_ était si bruyant qu'une explosion y serait probablement passée totalement inaperçue. En revanche, elle vit. Dans cette pénombre, ça ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Le rayon fonçait droit dur elle. Rya s'immobilisa aussitôt, prise de court. _Trop tôt !_ lui cria son esprit ; _Droit sur toi !_ lui hurla une autre voix intérieure. Impossible de bouger, elle était paralysée. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, de sorte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déterminer quoi faire. Il y avait un problème. C'était la seule certitude qui s'imposait à elle.

Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper au rayon écarlate. Il ne lui restait qu'un battement de cœur à vivre. Une dernière seconde qui s'étirait dans un frisson d'horreur._  
_

_Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !_

Un choc violent la projeta brusquement sur le côté ; elle atterrit durement sur le sol, écrasé par le poids qui l'avait renversée. Un peu sonnée, Rya se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Avait-elle été touchée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle avait mal ou non ; son épaule droite, celle qui avait heurté la scène, commençait à l'élancer, mais le reste de son bras lui semblait surtout engourdi. A mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience des douleurs qui parsemaient tout son corps, elle se rendit compte des hurlements hystériques qui emplissaient furieusement la salle.

L'_Opéra_ était plongé dans le chaos.

***

A peine étaient-ils tombés à terre et le bref rayon laser avait-il frôlé le sommet de son crâne qu'Obi-Wan s'était déjà redressé, scrutant fosse et balcons aussi bien avec ses yeux qu'avec la Force. L'absence d'indication visuelle ou sensitive l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne se permit de le montrer. Les spectateurs se bousculaient dans tous les sens en hurlant de peur. Il ne pouvait rien voir dans cette agitation.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il vivement à la Shiva toujours affalée au sol.

-Oui... je crois... balbutia-t-elle, ses trois yeux écarquillés sur des pupilles aussi blêmes que sa peau.

-Anakin ! appela-t-il presque sans attendre sa réponse. Emmène-la à l'abri !

-Oui, maître !

Obi-Wan s'élança aussitôt au bas de la scène, sentant la présence de son apprenti juste derrière lui. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter, il devait lui accorder son entière confiance en ce qui concernait Rya.

***

Tenkan se précipita sur la scène à la suite d'Anakin, saisi par l'urgence. Rya n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où Maître Kenobi et elle avaient atterri, pétrifiée sur place, tandis que Kenobi s'était jeté dans la fosse, en contrebas. L'agresseur état toujours quelque part au milieu de la foule prise de panique, prêt à refaire feu lorsque l'occasion lui en serait donnée. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester là, bien en vue, comme une cible offerte !

-Rya ! Vous n'avez rien ? s'écria-t-il en se laissant presque tomber près d'elle, s'opposant comme un rempart entre elle et son agresseur.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, pas plus qu'il ne laissa à Anakin celui de prendre les choses en main. Pas question de laisser sa précieuse Rya aux mains d'un enfant, tout Jedi qu'il soit ! Saisissant sa patronne sous les épaules, il la força à se relever tout en l'attirant déjà en direction des coulisses - à l'abri, il l'espérait. Elle n'esquissa que quelques pas tremblant et il se retrouva à la traîner plutôt qu'à la soutenir.

Il espéra qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Pas le temps de vérifier, il serait toujours temps lorsqu'ils auraient atteint sa loge. Il ne pouvait pas en jurer, mais il pensait bien avoir vu le rayon mortel les manquer de peu, elle et Kenobi. Pour l'instant il devrait se contenter de cette quasi-certitude. Anakin avait déjà pris les commandes à sa façon, les devançant de trois pas en prenant garde à tout, partout. Le sérieux de son visage à ce moment n'avait d'égal que celui de son maître d'armes, Jedi aguerri. Un digne disciple. Assurant sa poigne sur sa patronne choquée, il pressa le pas.

***

Frissonnant de tout son être, la Shiva suivit tant bien que mal le rythme imposé par son garde du corps, vacillant sur ses jambes. Devant eux, l'enfant humain imperturbable leur garantissait un semblant de sécurité du haut de ses jeunes années. Elle n'entendait pas sa voix, alors que ses lèvres s'agitaient gravement en une salve d'ordres impérieux. Elle n'entendait pas plus la foule, dont elle devinait pourtant les cris ininterrompus de peur. C'était comme si les sons ne lui parvenaient qu'étouffés par un épais voile cotonneux émoussant sa conscience.

Son regard accrocha la brûlure nette qui ornait à présent le décor de la scène. Aussitôt son imagination se débrida, lui envoyant des images terrifiantes de blessures noircies, cicatrisées avant même d'avoir saigné ; ses sens s'inventèrent les effluves écœurantes de chairs calcinées et la douleur insupportable engendrée sur son corps par un tel traitement. Elle fut prise de nausée.

-Madame ! s'écria une voix dans la mêlée. Vous allez bien, madame ?

Rya tourna péniblement la tête vers les gradins, d'où émergeait l'un des hommes de Tenkan. Pas n'importe lequel. Le jeune garçon recula précipitemment d'un pas lorsque le regard triple de la diva se posa sur lui.

-C'est pas moi, madame ! s'exclama-t-il vivement en agitant frénétiquement les mains devant lui. C'est pas moi, je vous jure ! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur la détente, il a tiré avant moi ! Je vous jure que c'est pas moi, madame !

-Ça suffit, pas le temps pour ça, gronda Tenkan avant d'entraîner Rya plus fermement vers les coulisses.

Il ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas tous trois, lui, Rya et le môme, soigneusement enfermés dans la loge de la Shiva. Alors seulement il commença à réfléchir, tout en s'assurant que sa patronne n'avait rien de plus sérieux que quelques hématomes dus à sa chute.

***

Obi-Wan se rua dans une allée transverse, essayant de fendre la foule paniquée ; activer son sabre laser lui fut d'une grande aide. Mais pas d'une grande utilité.

Partout, où qu'il regarde, il ne voyait que des visages déformés par la terreur et des corps en mouvements précipités, souvent désordonnés. Partout, où qu'il déploie sa perception, ce n'était qu'angoisse et désir de fuite. Rien de ce qu'il recherchait ; ni satisfaction, ni excitation, ni même calme. Pas de sourire narquois d'un agresseur retors. Il se dissimulait bien - trop bien. Partout, où qu'il cherche, il n'y avait rien. Et Obi-Wan cherchait pourtant frénétiquement dans la marée grearnine.


	6. La Vérité si Tu mens

Disclaimer  
L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à monsieur Georges Lucas. Je les emprunte pour amuser la galerie - et moi-même en passant.  
En revanche, les personnages originaux présents dans cette histoire sont mes créations ; merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation.  
Et croyez pas que cette petite histoire me fasse gagner des sous... Eh oui, on sait encore faire des choses pour le plaisir, de nos jours ! :)

Note  
Se base uniquement sur la double trilogie de sieur Lucas et ne tient donc pas compte de l'univers étendu, excepté peut-être pour quelques menus détails qui ne portent pas à conséquence.

* * *

_luad _: Cette fois tu auras dû attendre un an... Désolée, j'espère que l'attente en vaudra le coup pour toi ^^' Bonne lecture

_Marjora Devin :_ Ne prends pas rendez-vous tout de suite avec ma muse, comme tu auras pu le constater, elle est plus capricieuse qu'un gamin pourri gâté ^^' Mais tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir, et j'espère que la petite scène finale de ce chapitre me feront pardonner mon si long retard...

_ConfortablyNum :_ Merci, c'est gentil à toi ^^ Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de lectures que de reviews alors... Résumé inintéressant ? Je ne me plaints pas, j'ai eu un joli lot de reviews poritives pour cette histoires ^^

_MamYum :_ D'une traite ? Waa ^^ Ça me fait plaisir. Voilà enfin la suite.

* * *

_A tous : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cet inénarrable retard. Je savais bien que j'aurais du mal à reprendre après mon voyage au Japon, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse durer si longtemps... C'est à cause de cette fichue scène finale, qui m'a bloquée tout ce temps. Savourez-la bien surtout ! Elle m'aura donné du mal, mais j'espère au moins qu'elle en vaut le coup !_

* * *

**Les Tourments de l'Obscur**

**Chapitre 5**

La Vérité si Tu mens

_Conférence de presse de Locas Ferr'iar el'Comor, Maire de Grearn_

_Holoretransmission en différé du Centre Médiatique d'Ares_

« Fidèles citoyens de Grearn,

« Nous savons tous, je le pense, la tragédie qui a eu lieu cette nuit dans notre merveilleuse cité d'Ares. En effet, à l'issue de sa magnifique performance vocale sur la scène de notre Opéra, hier soir, la diva Rya Ylriss a été victime d'une tentative heureusement avortée d'assassinat, au sein même de notre précieux monument.

« Je suis profondément choqué qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire ici, dans notre beau pays, et personnellement attristé qu'on ait pu en vouloir à la vie d'une femme si extraordinaire. Ceci est un acte de cruauté sans précédent que nous ne pouvons tolérer sur notre planète. Grearn a toujours été un modèle de paix pour ses voisins et j'entends qu'elle le reste.

« Dès cette nuit, la sécurité de madame Ylriss a été renforcée afin de prévenir toute récidive, et je me porte moi-même garant de sa santé tant que durera son séjour sur notre sol. D'autre part, et j'en suis le premier chagriné, nous nous sommes vus dans l'obligation d'annuler le concert de ce soir, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

« Habitants de Grearn, nous sommes un peuple soudé. C'est pourquoi je fais appel à vous, aujourd'hui, et à votre conscience grearnine, pour nous aider à retrouver et capturer le responsable de cet acte insensé. Vous pouvez dès à présent... »

L'hologramme s'évanouit en se tordant sur lui-même, laissant place au silence après un dernier grésillement d'agonie. Effondrée de lassitude au fond d'un riche fauteuil tendu de velours, Rya Ylriss se fendit d'un long soupir agacé, ses trois prunelles grises menacées d'orage. Voilà bien un bel exemple de discours suant de sous-entendus, exactement comme elle les détestait. Dans tout ce que le Maire avait dit, pas un mot n'était un mensonge – mais pas un ne reflétait non plus la vérité. Un habile maquillage de la réalité, voilà ce que c'était. Tentative avortée ? Sécurité renforcée ? De jolis mots pour de réels emmerdements. Quant à la "_conscience grearnine_", pas besoin de se poser de questions.

-Madame, devons-nous avancer notre départ ? lui demanda Tenkan avec un peu trop de fermeté.

-Pas avant que ce maudit criminel ne soit retrouvé et abandonné dans un trou avec seulement de la pluie pour se désaltérer et de la terre pour toute nourriture, répliqua férocement la Shiva.

Autant dire qu'elle le voyait déjà pourrir au fond d'un puits asséché.

-Et pas avant que cet imbécile de marmot Jedi ne m'ait convaincue de sa valeur.

Le gamin assis à ses pieds leva vers elle son visage à l'expression indéchiffrable, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Grand bien lui en prit. De toute façon, elle avait bien compris que ce qui avait poussé l'apprenti à garder le secret de la Shiva était sa propre incertitude concernant les capacités de son maître. C'était beau, une telle confiance. Le plus drôle, dans l'affaire, était qu'elle en était arrivée à se fier plus facilement à ce bambin tout juste sorti du berceau qu'à son aîné et professeur. Il y avait des moments, dans la vie, où il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions.

-Rester ici serait dangereux, insista le garde du corps. Il pourrait y avoir une seconde fois...

-Avec l'armée que ce foutu Maire a fichu à ma porte pour me surveiller ? ricana Rya. Allons, Tenkan, ne vous montrez pas plus stupide que vous n'en avez l'air ! Une mouche ne pourrait pas rentrer sans se faire carboniser, alors un meurtrier, je vous laisse imaginer !

Il était visible que Tenkan se retenait de répliquer ; il paraissait avoir beaucoup à dire sur ladite armée, qu'elle-même aurait plutôt qualifiée de chevalerie d'apparat. Quoi qu'ils soient dans les faits, pour Rya, il suffisait de savoir que sa porte et le bâtiment était gardé par une centaine d'entre eux – un nombre impressionnant qui lui donnait surtout l'impression d'étouffer. Au moins cela garantissait-il sa sécurité.

On toqua à la porte. Plus ou moins ravie d'avoir vu sa conversation si brusquement écourtée – elle n'avait pas encore décidé – la Shiva désigna l'entrée d'un vague geste agacé. Obéissant aussitôt, Tenkan alla ouvrir au visiteur. Kenobi.

-Madame, salua-t-il.

-Ah, vous, fit-elle, boudeuse. Je me demandais si vous alliez réapparaître un jour.

-Le Maire n'a pas voulu me recevoir, expliqua le Jedi avec son habituelle déférence guindée. Comme tout le monde, je n'ai eu droit qu'à son allocution publique.

A ces mots, la diva laissa échapper un bref rire moqueur.

-Ce Locas el'Comor se fiche comme d'une guigne de ce qui peut bien m'arriver, lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique. Il voudrait juste éviter que je meure sur sa planète, ça ferait trop de mauvaise publicité. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui déplairait tant que ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton bas, caverneux.

Kenobi ne répondit pas. Son visage lui-même ne répondit pas ; il avait un tel contrôle sur ses expressions, malgré son jeune âge, que la Shiva en éprouvait toujours l'envie de le défigurer – d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il fallait qu'elle déforme cette apparente indifférence polie qui lui servait de masque diplomatique. Elle y avait déjà réussi une fois ; elle pouvait recommencer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle repoussait maladroitement de sa mémoire. Le choc était toujours là, quelque part. Mieux valait l'occulter.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

-Je vais mener mon enquête à l'Opéra. J'ai au moins obtenu ce droit.

-Vous êtes mal aimé, mon cher.

-Il semblerait.

Ce qui ne paraissait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Raté. Etait-il donc si habitué à être méprisé ? Ou s'était-il rendu compte de l'hostilité peu manifeste que les habitants semblaient lui porter ? Pas que la réponse soit importante, en vérité. Rya soupira et se lova plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en s'étirant lentement, sa robe pâle et presque transparente glissant sur sa peau à présent teintée de reflets mauves. Tenkan tiqua légèrement, comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait étalage de son charisme surnaturel - bien sûr, elle seule était capable de percevoir cet infime et bref changement chez lui. Aucune réaction chez les Jedi.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? lança-t-elle abruptement. Vous comptez rester sur mon dos pour ma protection ?

-Le nombre de vos gardes du corps est déjà plus que correct, s'amusa Kenobi.

-Vous voyez ? s'exclama-t-elle alors à l'adresse de son secrétaire. Même lui pense que je n'ai rien à craindre !

Le Jedi tourna un regard pauvrement perplexe en direction de Tenkan, lequel haussa simplement les épaules. Les Hommes étaient bien tous les mêmes.

-Vous pouvez mener vos investigations en toute tranquillité, déclara calmement Tenkan tandis qu'elle affichait une moue boudeuse en projetant son regard triple par-delà la fenêtre grande fermée. Madame est bien gardée, et vous serez plus efficace que moi à la recherche du coupable.

Kenobi hocha la tête avec la même simplicité et appela son apprenti avant de sortir de la pièce en sa compagnie.

-Quelle perte, se lamenta Rya, déplorant le départ du jeune garçon. Lui au moins avait une conversation intéressante.

Sans prononcer un mot, Anakin suivit son maître au-dehors, jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité installée en urgence autour de l'Opéra gardée par une vingtaine de Gardes Aresans sur le qui-vive. A vrai dire, il était aussi curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, puisque l'attaque d'hier soir n'avait visiblement pas été fomentée par Rya et ses employés.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'un des agents de sécurité de Tancredi devait attaquer la Shiva de la même façon que cela s'était produit, mais en visant de telle sorte que même une quelconque erreur de tir ne pouvait la blesser. Comme il l'avait dit la veille, en débarquant sur la scène, hystérique, il n'avait pas pas même eu le temps de sortir son arme avant l'incident. Le pauvre bougre avait fini consigné dans sa chambre avec ordre express de se remettre de ses émotions. Rya n'était vraiment pas commode.

Les Gardes laissèrent passer les deux Jedi avec une diligence trop empressée – si suspecte que même Anakin perçut l'erreur – et refermèrent la petite barricade derrière eux. Comme l'avait dit Rya, Obi-Wan n'était pas très apprécié. Pour aller plus loin, le garçon aurait même été prêt à parier qu'aucun Aresan, voire aucun Grearnin, n'aimait les Jedi. A se demander ce qu'ils fichaient là, ou plutôt, pourquoi leur cliente les avait amenés ici. Finalement, il avait encore quelques questions sans réponse.

Les couloirs de l'Opéra étaient plongés dans la même pénombre que le soir précédent. Les lampes allumées dispensaient leur faible lumière bleutée dans une atmosphère qui n'avait plus rien de festive et fantastique, mais plutôt sombre et inquiétante. La chaleur de la foule exaltée avait laissé la place à une froideur de marbre. Bizarrement, il semblait au jeune garçon que le décor, plus lugubre, était aussi plus usé. Il remarquait de-ci de-là des défauts dont il n'avait pas eu conscience la veille, sur les murs, les appliques lumineuses, le sol... L'Opéra était en réalité plus délabré qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement ces couloirs de transition, si décalés en regard de ce qu'ils reliaient.

Débouchant du corridor, Obi-Wan se dirigea sans hésiter vers la scène, mais Anakin resta au fond de la salle à l'observer, étalant tout de même son champ de perception tout autour de lui. Il se souvenait de l'état de panique avancée de son maître, ici même. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cette hystérie mal dissimulée qui l'avait agité après l'incident - et sa traque avortée. Il avait cherché comme un fou, tandis que lui-même escortait Rya et son secrétaire jusqu'à la loge où ils s'étaient enfermés, attendant le retour du Jedi et ses instructions. Mais le chevalier avait dû bien vite abandonner tout espoir de retrouver l'agresseur, puisqu'il n'avait pas tardé à se présenter à la porte, avant de les conduire en urgence à l'Auberge, laissant la Garde prendre en main la suite des opérations.

Il avait été pris de court. Berné - surpassé. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle parvenait Anakin. L'homme s'était échappé avec facilité, le laissant sur le carreau ; et Obi-Wan n'avait dès lors plus très bien su comment réagir. Ce qui était presque inquiétant, en soi. Obi-Wan Kenobi ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Par rien ni personne. Or, c'était arrivé. Et Anakin doutait de plus en plus.

Ils étaient venus chercher quelque chose ici, un élément de réponse qui pourrait les guider vers le coupable. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas grand espoir de découvrir quoi que ce soit, mais il comprenait que c'était un passage obligé de leur enquête - Obi-Wan le lui avait suffisamment répété. Il ne percevait rien de particulier dans la salle, en dehors de l'aura de son maître, bien plus stable que la veille. Il semblait que le Jedi avait finalement recouvré sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

L'intérieur de l'Opéra était aussi peu agréable à la vue que ses couloirs le laissaient penser. Anakin se souvenait des couleurs sombres et chatoyantes, de l'impression de luxe et confort qui s'en dégageait. Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils trouvaient en plein jour. Les rayons de soleil pénétraient en ligne horizontale par une large fenêtre s'ouvrant comme une fente au sommet de la salle, à gauche et à droite de la scène. Les fauteuils ainsi éclairés montraient leur velours râpé, et les épais rideaux qui dissimulaient les murs derrière leurs replis affichaient une pauvre mine délavée. Le parquet, au sol, avait visiblement été abondamment foulé, de même que les planches de la scène.

L'Opéra des Cimes Argentées aurait bien eu besoin d'une petite remise à neuf.

Le petit garçon s'avança dans l'allée la plus proche, les sens toujours aux aguets. Obi-Wan examinait la brûlure infligée au décor qui gisait là comme abandonné, après la féerie dont il avait été nimbé la veille. Il ne manquait que la poussière pour parfaire le tableau. Anakin suivit du regard ce qu'il supposait être la trajectoire du rayon et traça mentalement une zone autour d'un groupe de fauteuils, au centre de la fosse, vers laquelle il se dirigea. A vue de nez, il y avait de fortes chances que le tireur est été assis là, ni tout devant, ni tout au fond - tout au milieu. Parfaitement au milieu. L'individu avait sciemment choisi sa place. C'était une bien maigre information, mais c'était toujours ça.

Se retournant vers la scène, il constata que son maître avait suivi la même direction, partant de la brûlure. Il adressa un signe de tête au garçon, lui enjoignant ainsi de poursuivre ses propres investigations, et s'attacha à suivre plus précisément la trajectoire sur scène ; prenant en compte la position exacte où s'était trouvée Rya, la veille. Encouragé, Anakin se mit en devoir de passer au peigne fin la zone qu'il s'était délimitée. Il n'espérait pas y trouver grand chose - une infime brûlure, le pistolet oublié et laissé sur place, un quelconque objet abandonné... tout était envisageable. Il prit même garde aux réminiscences d'émotions et d'intentions qui pourraient le mener sur une piste plus psychique.

Après une demi-heure de recherche minutieuse et infructueuse, Anakin se redressa ; Obi-Wan avait disparu de la scène, probablement parti inspecter les loges et couloirs où artistes et techniciens s'affairaient avant, pendant, et après un spectacle. A chacun sa peine. Le garçon repartit en quête de réponses, élargissant son champ d'action.

Il devint vite évident qu'il ne trouverait rien, pas le moindre indice, pas la moindre impulsion psychique. Du moins dans cette partie de la salle. Il leva les yeux vers les loges, où s'étaient entassées les familles nobles de Grearn. A force de vivre sur Coruscant, il en était venu à considérer que le statut social ne faisait pas la personne. Obi-Wan et lui avaient déterminé la trajectoire du rayon avec une précision toute relative, se basant sans instrument sur l'angle que formait la brûlure peu nette du décor. Le tireur pouvait fort bien s'être trouvé en hauteur. Il avait passé au peigne fin toute la fosse, sans rien y trouver...

Il traversa la rangée de sièges et reprit le couloir ; il savait qu'il y avait, entre les deux couloirs latéraux reliant l'entrée à la salle de l'Opéra, face à l'entrée, les battants d'une double porte sculptée, servant sans doute à dissimuler l'escalier menant aux loges. Comme il s'y était attendu, la serrure était verrouillée. Il ne perdit pas de temps à aller demander aux Gardes qui attendaient dehors si l'un d'eux possédait la clé ; se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il tenta de mettre en pratique les enseignements Jedi, et d'ouvrir par la simple force de sa volonté.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour venir à bout de toute résistance. Un déclic se fit entendre et l'un des battants s'entrouvrit en grinçant, ouvrant le passage sur une pièce enténébrée, un hall pourvu d'un double escalier imposant en marbre. Un vague écho de lumière naturelle parvenait par son sommet, derrière de lourdes tentures de velours bleu ; le même tissu qui tendait les murs de la salle de l'opéra.

Sans hésiter, Anakin se dirigea vers la gauche et monta l'escalier en effleurant de la main la rampe lisse et froide. Il imagina les grandes dames et leurs compagnons grimpant ces marches, la veille au soir, joyeux et majestueux, pour aller assister au spectacle. Ne se doutant pas une seconde de la beauté de ce chant hors du commun - ni de sa terrible conclusion. L'un d'entre eux savait-il ce qui allait se produire ? L'un d'entre eux avait-il pu commettre cet acte ? Possible. C'était une piste à explorer. Il repoussa l'un des deux rideaux céruléens et pénétra sur le grand balcon.

Plusieurs rangées de sièges s'alignaient sur toute la largeur du bâtiment, surplombant la fosse et la scène comme une grande passerelle de vaisseau. Des fauteuils de bois sculpté, plus majestueux que les autres, étaient dressés par deux plus ou moins régulièrement le long du mur, chaque groupe portant des blasons différents ; les places attitrées des chefs de chaque famille noble d'Ares, sans doute. Difficile d'imaginer que ces gens aient pu en vouloir à la vie de la diva, mais après tout... Aux extrémités du balcon, le décor était tout juste moins impressionnant. Même au sein de la noblesse aresane, il existait donc une hiérarchie.

Poussé par une vague intuition, Anakin se dirigea vers le fauteuil du Maire, une grande chaise de bois sombre tendu de velours, mais il n'y trouva rien d'étrange ; rien de plus en tout cas qu'un blason de pierres précieuses entouré du nom du Maire, gravé en lettrines artistiques. Cet homme ne se refusait aucun luxe. A côté, les nobles eux-mêmes paraissaient moins importants. En tout cas, il paraissait évident qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver ici ; le Maire n'avait même pas daigné se déplacer, après tout.

Pourquoi le soupçonner ?

Il observa pensivement le blason grearnin qui devait, sous la lumière des torchères, briller de mille feux multicolores au-dessus de la tête du Maire. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'arrêter sur ce détail, bien loin de ce qu'il recherchait. Mais quelque chose attirait son attention. Ce n'était pas l'éclat des pierres, ni leur agencement grossièrement travaillé, voire bâclé. Il avait longuement contemplé les armes grearnines, depuis son arrivée sur la planète, et il lui semblait voir ici quelques différences. On ne les repérait pas au premier coup d'œil mais, maintenant qu'il les avait remarquées...

Au lieu des six baguettes de bois noueux de trois bruns différents sous la couronne, le dossier du fauteuil arborait six barres d'acier droit et gris. Seuls les deux épis dorés dispensaient toujours leur ombre légère sur l'ensemble.

Et puis ? Que pouvait-il faire de cette information ? Il n'y avait aucun lien direct avec l'affaire qui les occupait, et ils n'étaient pas là pour enquêter sur la politique grearnine. Ils n'en avaient ni le temps ni la nécessité. Il se détourna du trône de bois et boucla ses vérifications du balcon, en pure perte. Déçu, il redescendit lentement les niveaux de marbre, le pas pesant, et traversa le hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait fait chou blanc. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il y avait là quelque chose à trouver ; il était impensable que ce ne soit pas le cas !

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la pénombre qu'une étrange tache pâlotte sur l'un des battants attira son attention. Il allongea le pas et saisit l'objet : une antique feuille de papier, fixée au bois par une petite rondelle de métal aux bords irréguliers munie d'une courte pique. Il rangea l'épingle à bois au fond d'une de ses poches, sans se soucier de s'y piquer, et sortit du hall de marbre, le regard rivé sur les mots qui y était inscrits, tracés à la main tout comme pour les lettres de Rya.

Une trouvaille à examiner au plus vite, c'était certain.

Il sortit rapidement du hall et referma la double porte grâce à la Force presque sans y penser, avant de retraverser le couloir latéral. Obi-Wan, de retour des coulisses, affichait un semblant de contrariété ; il n'avait rien trouvé. Anakin se dirigea vivement vers lui.

-Il a pris ses précautions, grommela Obi-Wan alors que son apprenti le rejoignait. Il a fait attention à ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui.

-J'ai trouvé ça, répliqua Anakin en lui tendant le parchemin.

Le Jedi s'en empara et la lut attentivement, la mine perplexe, sombre. Le paraphe indiquait simplement : "Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus".

-Il devait être au courant de notre présence, fit-il pensivement, ses yeux parcourant furtivement la lettre comme s'il cherchait à y déceler autre chose que ce qui y était clairement écrit. Comme la moitié de la planète, je suppose, ajouta-t-il, fataliste.

Il secoua la tête et rangea le parchemin dans une poche intérieure.

-Bien, soupira-t-il. Nous ne tirerons rien de plus de cet endroit. Sortons.

Anakin jeta un dernier regard à la salle, presque frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé plus. S'il avait pu dégoter un indice plus précis, quelque chose qui puisse réellement les mettre sur la voie... Réprimant un soupir, il suivit son maître dans le deuxième couloir latéral qui les ramènerait à la sortie.

La lumière matinale de Grearn les éblouit alors que les deux Jedi débouchèrent sur la place ovale. Les Gardes Aresans n'avaient pas bougé, dressés comme des piquets autour de l'Opéra, les sens aux aguets. Comme à leur arrivée, il y avait dans ce tableau comme un élément gênant, outre leur obséquiosité, mais ce fut Anakin qui mit le doigt dessus.

-Il n'y a pas de curieux, s'étonna-t-il en regardant les Grearnins passer au loin sans jeter plus qu'un coup d'œil dans leur direction, plus intrigués semblait-il par la présence des deux étrangers que par l'incident qui avait eu lieu la veille.

Les Gardes leur ouvrirent précipitamment la voie et remirent la barrière en place après leur passage. Obi-Wan ne fit aucune remarque, pas plus qu'il ne répondit à son élève. D'une démarche assuré, à demi plongé dans ses pensées, il traversa la place en direction de la Mairie. Il ne s'attendait pas à être reçu par le Maire, pas plus que quelques heures auparavant - il n'avait pas même l'intention de lui demander audience. Mais la trouvaille d'Anakin lui avait donné une idée. Inutile, peut-être, mais elle était à prendre, comme tout autre.

L'Intendant le reçut poliment, bien que son visage tendu d'un sourire forcé trahît mieux que des mots son irritation à le voir si peu de temps après l'avoir congédié. Ils ne conservaient ni l'un ni l'autre un bon souvenir de l'insistance d'Obi-Wan à voir le Maire et l'obstination de ce dernier à refuser de le recevoir. Cela leur avait pris beaucoup de temps - et de patience, dans le cas de l'Intendant.

-Que désirez-vous, maître ? demanda celui-ci, dissimulant mal son agacement derrière un masque friable d'amabilité servile. J'ai bien peur que...

-Je ne suis pas venu voir le Maire, coupa le Jedi avant que le ton de l'homme ne s'envenime de lui-même. Je suis venu consulter quelques-uns de vos fichiers.

Il y eut un silence tendu - pour l'Intendant, du moins - avant qu'il ne réponde enfin, son masque déjà plus que craquelé.

-Mais certainement, monsieur. Puis-je savoir de quels fichiers il s'agit, maître ?

Sa déférence frôlait le ridicule.

-Je voudrais la liste de toutes les personnes ayant assisté à la représentation d'hier soir. Vous avez bien ce genre de liste ? demanda le Jedi, doutant soudain de la réponse - et des capacités d'organisation de la Mairie grearnine.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'autre, très visiblement réticent. Cependant, je crains que vous ne puissiez les consulter. Il faut une autorisation du Maire, et puisqu'il ne peut vous recevoir...

Obi-Wan retint un soupir de lassitude. Le bonhomme mentait, c'était évident. Tout, plutôt que de laisser un étranger - un Jedi, qui plus est - fouiner dans les affaires d'Ares. Le Maire devait avoir ses petits secrets - mais aussi bien, tous les dirigeants avaient leurs petits secrets. Seulement pourquoi mettre cette liste sous couvert de la Mairie ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait cette liste. Restait à espérer que l'Intendant serait sensible à la manipulation... Qui-Gon s'était servi de cette méthode sans complexe, en son temps, et Obi-Wan avait lui aussi pris cette habitude, bien qu'avec un peu moins de promptitude - peut-être. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'avait guère le choix ; il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait son enquête être entravée si facilement par des imbéciles trop bornés pour comprendre où était leur intérêt.

Il s'approcha de l'Intendant et passa la main devant son visage, sans se préoccuper de savoir ce qu'en penserait Anakin - il avait déjà vu Qui-Gon le faire, autrefois, ainsi que lui-même, et avait souvent demandé au chevalier de le lui apprendre, ce que celui-ci avait toujours refusé. Il finirait bien par apprendre par lui-même, en fin de compte.

-Vous allez me donner les noms de toutes les personnes présentes à l'Opéra hier soir, dit-il d'un ton mesuré.

-Je vais vous donner les noms de toutes les personnes présentes à l'Opéra hier soir, répéta l'Intendant, sa voix résonna du même vide qui s'entrevoyait par ses yeux, devenus légèrement vitreux, fixes, du moins. Oui, bien sûr.

Il s'éloigna de son bureau en direction d'une antique armoire de bois qu'il ouvrit grâce à une improbable clé d'acier à demi rouillé. Il en sortit une liasse de parchemins parfaitement rangés et la posa sur son bureau, face au Jedi. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. C'était incroyable, il n'avait tout bonnement jamais vu autant de papier de toute sa vie. Où étaient les datablocs, les holoécrans, les terminaux ? Visiblement, le progrès n'atteignait qu'une partie de la population.

-Notre système nous a lâchés il y a quelques semaines, expliqua l'Intendant, reprenant un semblant de conscience. Nous faisons avec les moyens du bord le temps que tout soit remplacé.

Obi-Wan lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais les documents l'intéressaient plus que les problèmes informatiques de la capitale. Penché sur le bureau, il examinait rapidement la liste de noms, espérant peut-être une illumination soudaine - qui ne risquait pas de venir de sitôt. El'Comor était bien inscrit sur les pages de réservation de la noblesse, annoté d'un rapide "annulé". Voilà qui ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau.

La procédure habituelle conseillait de rendre une petite visite impromptue aux différentes adresses indiquées, mais ils n'avaient guère le temps d'approfondir. En tous les cas, Rya Ylriss ne le permettrait sans doute pas. Obi-Wan aurait aimé disposer d'effectifs pour le seconder dans cette tâche mais au vu de l'empressement des autorités locales à l'aider... Il allait falloir procéder autrement. Avec astuce - et très probablement intuition.

-Quels sont les premiers à avoir réservé leurs places ? demanda-t-il.

C'était une piste comme une autre, pour commencer. Il serait facile de savoir si l'envoi de ces lettres avait bien commencé à peu près à cette période - il suffisait de demander à Rya.

-Toutes les invitations ont été envoyées en même temps, maître.

Obi-Wan releva le nez de ses feuilles.

-Toutes les invitations ? répéta-t-il, perplexe. Quand ont-elles été envoyées ? ajouta-t-il vivement.

-Il y a huit jours, maître. Quand madame Ylriss a demandé la permission de chanter sur notre planète.

Huit jours ? Etait-ce un concert exceptionnel, un imprévu décidé sur un coup de tête de la diva ? Ça ne collait pas.

-Mais, et sa tournée ? fit le Jedi, de plus en plus perplexe.

L'Intendant lui dédia un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

-Une tournée ? Quelle tournée ? Rya Ylriss n'a jamais fait de tournée, monsieur. Elle chante là où on la demande.

-Cette attaque tombait trop à pic pour être le fruit du hasard...

-Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que cela semble être : un hasard, une coïncidence. Reprenez-vous, Tenkan, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de me séparer de vous.

Tenkan Tancredi tourna vers elle un regard furieux qui ne parut nullement impressionner la Shiva. Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil, sirotant son jus de fruits grearnins avec un sourire en coin à l'adresse de son garde du corps.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'évincer, grinça-t-il, et vous le savez parfaitement. Je suis au moins aussi impliqué que vous dans toute cette affaire, sinon plus.

-Je le sais bien, mon cher Tenkan, pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

-Gardez-les pour vous.

Rya émit un pépiement d'oiseau moqueur. Pour une fois, les places étaient inversées. La Shiva était d'une sérénité douteuse tandis que Tenkan était d'humeur noire. Il s'inquiétait de l'incident qui avait failli coûter la vie de sa patronne ; elle-même semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Bien sûr, il savait très bien que sous son calme apparent se cachait une frayeur habilement réprimée. Mais ce fait seul suffisait à le mettre hors de lui.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que quelqu'un en veut à votre peau ? s'écria-t-il. Quelqu'un a essayé de vous tuer et ça, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Le masque souriant de la Shiva vacilla et, finalement, son visage se grisa, soudain plus sérieux. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui répondit avec patience.

-Je m'en rends parfaitement compte, croyez-le. Et si vous en savez assez pour estimer être à pied d'égalité avec moi, alors vous savez sûrement aussi bien que c'était tout à fait prévisible.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, croyant sans doute avoir mis fin à la discussion. A quoi Tenkan se permit de ricaner.

-C'était tellement prévisible que vous-même ne l'avez pas vu venir, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme.

Le verre tressaillit. Il n'y eut cependant aucune réponse. L'échange de vérités avait été cruel, mais c'étaient ces vérités qui constituaient l'essence même de leur fragile équilibre. La nécessité les avait liés et, que cela leur plaise ou non, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de continuer de cette façon, cherchant leurs limites tout en espérant que jamais celles-ci ne soient franchies.

Le silence perdura un moment, tendu, pesant. Ce fut Rya qui le rompit, d'un ton calme, égale à elle-même. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

-Je compte quitter la planète dès que _monsieur le Maire_ aura décidé qu'un déplacement est _sans danger_ pour moi, singea-t-elle avec un semblant de mauvaise humeur.

Elle haïssait le Maire de Grearn plus qu'aucun Jedi de la galaxie. Ce qui était peu dire. Et, visiblement, le Maire le lui rendait bien.

-Et pour maître Kenobi ? demanda Tenkan, avec un vague espoir.

-Qu'il réussisse le test. Autrement, nous garderons le plus jeune avec nous, ce petit mérite quelques égards...

Tenkan leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce sans ajouter un mot, laissant la diva dans son confortable fauteuil en compagnie de son jus de fruits. Il ne servait à rien de discuter.

La journée n'avait pas été des plus fructueuses. A part apprendre que la tournée galactique de Rya Ylriss n'était peut-être que de la poudre jetée aux yeux, il n'avait rien découvert. Rien. Pas la moindre piste. Cela étant dit, il concevait suffisamment de vexation d'avoir été ainsi mené en bateau pour ne pas suivre avec attention ses propres conseils. Son intuition lui échappait. De toute façon, les habitants de cette cité n'avaient eu que l'envie de lui fermer la porte au nez alors qu'il leur rendait visite ; beaucoup l'avaient fait. Ares n'aimait pas les Jedi. C'était peut-être même le cas de tout Grearn.

Il était rentré las, avec un petit bout d'homme ensommeillé sur les talons. Sitôt arrivés à l'Auberge, il avait envoyé Anakin à son lit ; ce gamin éprouvait quelques difficultés à s'adapter aux longues journées de Grearn. Un jour, il prendrait l'habitude de ces irrégularités d'horaires.

Obi-Wan jeta le papier trouvé à l'Opéra sur la table, à côté du petit paquet de lettres manuscrites, puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, face aux fenêtres. Lui aussi était épuisé, tant moralement que physiquement. Cette course contre le vent n'avait aucun sens ; mais aussi bien il n'avait guère le choix. Avec les indices divergents qu'il avait dégotés, il ne savait plus dans quelle direction de tourner. Pourtant, il avait la certitude absolue que tout était lié, d'une quelconque façon.

Oui mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Aucune idée, bien sûr. Laissant échapper un long soupir de lassitude, Obi-Wan ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le dossier. Il avait besoin de calme, de concentration. Cette interminable journée lui apparaissait comme du temps gâché, perdu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre encore mais, s'il ne reprenait pas contrôle de lui-même, sa frustration risquait d'entraver le reste de son enquête. Déjà, il se doutait que tout Ares était au courant de ce qu'il tentait de faire - et que les autorité de cette planète ne semblaient pas empressés de commencer.

Nouveau soupir. Il était seul ; ni Rya Ylriss, ni Tenkan Tancredi ni même Anakin ne paraissaient en mesure de l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Bien sûr, Ylriss et ses hommes dissimulaient quelque chose - Anakin avait raison sur ce point, il en convenait - mais ce secret bien gardé pouvait-il avoir un rapport avec l'événement de la veille ? Il ne savait plus ; tout s'embrouillait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda les papiers du coin de l'œil. La seule chose qui lui semblait sûre, c'est que les plis étaient tous d'origine grearnine ; le vélin était de même nature, quoique bien plus vieux dans l'un des cas...

Obi-Wan se redressa brusquement, saisissant tout d'un geste. Plus vieux ? Oui, le papier des lettres était le même que celui sur lequel avait été inscrit l'avertissement, mais il était nettement plus vieux, nettement plus abîmé, comme s'il accusait plus d'années qu'il n'avait été conçu à supporter. L'écriture était moins récente, et de même pour les déchirures du temps. Si l'avertissement datait de la veille seulement, les lettres de menaces, elles, étaient beaucoup plus anciennes.

Ce n'était pas cohérent - ce n'était pas normal.

Tandis qu'il examinait attentivement tous ses indices, un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux. L'écriture elle-même. Peu habitué à voir des lignes manuscrites, Obi-Wan n'avait pas cherché à vérifier que les deux écritures soient les mêmes - or elles ne l'étaient clairement pas. L'une était brouillonne, malhabile ; l'autre était élégante, tracée d'une main habituée. Impossible d'affirmer qu'elles puissent appartenir à la même personne et, même dans ce cas, il ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer que les deux messages soient réellement liés.

Une tournée galactique fantôme et des lettres de menaces datant d'un autre âge... Une tentative de meurtre publique et un Jedi aguerri pour protection... Tout cela avait de moins en moins de sens à mesure qu'il progressait dans ses découvertes et réflexions. Que signifiait tout cela ? Quelle était la clé de l'énigme ? Seule Rya Ylriss pouvait l'aider à éclaircir ce mystère, ou Tancredi, peut-être, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parleraient. Comment protéger quelqu'un d'un secret que l'on ignore ? Il devait les pousser à parler, par n'importe quel moyen à sa disposition.

Abandonnant ses liasses sur la table, le Jedi se leva et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte - comme toutes celles de cette planète, un antique panneau de bois à poignée ; ils réapprenaient ici les gestes anciens de leurs ancêtres - bien décidé à confronter la Shiva. Il tendit la main - et quelqu'un frappa. Pris de court, Obi-Wan s'immobilisa un instant, avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte, et s'immobiliser à nouveau.

Face à lui se tenait Rya Ylriss, les doigts repliés levés pour toquer contre le panneau, belle dans sa robe moulante rouge et sa peau d'un discret bleu pâle, son regard triple scintillants comme de milliers d'étincelles multicolores sur des iris dorés. C'était la première fois qu'il la trouvait belle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait en souriant.

-Madame ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il ignorait la raison qui l'avait amenée ici, toute beauté et tout sourire mais, quoi que cela ait d'intriguant, c'était une aubaine pour lui. De cette façon, il n'avait pas à aller au devant de l'orage ; la tempête enfin calmée venait à lui.

Elle sourit de plus belle, comme si la question l'amusait.

-Je suis venue vous voir, dit-elle très simplement, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans la suite, avec un bref regard en direction de la chambre où Anakin dormait à poings fermés. Le petit pouvait avoir un sommeil de plomb, parfois. Un peu de bruit ne devrait pas le réveiller ce soir. Rya passa le seuil d'une démarche lente, travaillée, et, au lieu de continuer vers le salon comme tout invité ferait, elle s'approcha du Jedi, près, très près, ses trois yeux d'or rivés aux siens. Plus encore ; elle se pencha vers lui, le regardant de sous ses longs cils, le bout de ses doigts posé sur son torse, et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Son sourire malicieux n'avait pas quitté son visage.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il, courtois.

Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement, de la part d'une femme qui l'avait ouvertement méprisé dès la première seconde, lui et ce qu'il était. Toutefois, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de se poser des questions de ce genre - il avait une vérité à déterrer.

-M'accorder un peu de votre temps, murmura Rya d'une voix étrangement différente de son ton ordinaire - une mélodie finement modulée, volée à sa performance lyrique, féerique de la veille. Peut-être un peu plus que du temps...

La pression de ses doigts s'accentua légèrement, et des étoiles semblèrent danser dans ses prunelles.

-Volontiers, répondit-il.

Le sourire de la Shiva s'élargit, et elle s'éloigna pour cette fois gagner le salon, de cette démarche gracieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais devant lui - sauf peut-être à leur arrivée sur Grearn, lorsqu'elle avait été accueillie par cette curieuse délégation qui avait attisé sa colère.

Où était donc passée son indécrottable fureur ?

Il la suivit à pas mesuré, se dirigeant vers la table basse pour y prendre les feuillets abandonnés. Rya s'immobilisa alors qu'il les rassemblait, son regard triple rivé sur eux. Son sourire s'affadit ; ses oreilles frémirent. La crainte de l'inconnu qui la menaçait, ou le poids d'un secret qu'Obi-Wan ignorait encore ? Elle eut un reniflement audible de mépris et détourna la tête vers les fenêtres, où le crépuscule allongeait sans fin ses lueurs orangées.

Le Jedi s'attendait qu'elle l'interroge sur l'avancée de son enquête, parsemant ses questions de remarques acerbes sur son incompétence notoire, comme elle semblait vouloir toujours faire, mais la Shiva garda le silence. Il s'empressa de faire disparaître les lettres dans l'une de ses poches intérieures. Mais ses doutes revinrent l'assaillir, plus pressants que jamais.

-L'enquête progresse, dit-il enfin, prenant sur lui pour entamer l'inévitable discussion. Mais le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. Nous allons devoir décider de notre ligne de conduite dans les plus brefs délais.

Rya Ylriss resta immobile, et il crut un instant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Son regard perdu au-delà des hauteurs vertigineuses de la cité, elle semblait comme absente.

-Quelles sont nos options ? finit-elle par demander.

-Nous avons deux possibilités, répondit Obi-Wan. Nous pouvons rester ici le temps de retrouver votre agresseur, ou repartir dès maintenant poursuivre votre tournée galactique.

Votre illusoire tournée galactique, précisa-t-il en lui-même.

-Dans les deux cas, cela vous obligera à une garde renforcée et des sorties limitées à leur minimum. Je crains également de fortes retombées médiatiques, quel que soit votre choix.

Ce n'était rien de le dire, et tous deux le savaient. Si pour l'instant les rumeurs de l'incident ne dépassaient pas encore les limites de la planète, il en irait bientôt autrement. Déjà l'allocution du Maire, le matin même, devait commencer à circuler hors des frontières. Les faits seraient discutés longtemps - les actions de Rya Ylriss tout autant.

Que sa tournée soit fictive ou non, une décision de rester sur place équivaudrait à laisser entendre que la jeune diva se laissait dominer par la furie d'un seul homme. Rya Ylriss véhiculait l'image d'un être fort, que rien ne pouvait abattre. Céder maintenant face à ce _petit_ incident serait perçu comme un inexplicable accès de faiblesse - une trahison, pour certains.

Poursuivre signifiait garder la tête haute, comme elle se targuait de toujours le faire. Cela sous-entendait aussi de prendre le risque de le retrouver sur sa route, prêt à recommencer - et finir - sa besogne.

Mais... quelle route ? Si l'Intendant avait dit juste - et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne l'ait pas fait - tout cela pouvait n'être qu'une manipulation à grande échelle. Où iraient-ils, une fois Grearn loin derrière eux ?

Avait-elle seulement l'intention de quitter cette planète ?

Les lèvres de Rya se pincèrent, mais elle ne le regarda toujours pas.

-C'est un choix cornélien, remarqua-t-elle.

-Rien de moins, en effet. Mais c'est à vous de décider. Vous jouez votre vie autant que votre carrière, dans cette affaire. Je ne peux pas choisir à votre place.

-Vous avez raison... admit-elle, visiblement à contrecœur. Que me conseilleriez-vous ?

Leur échange se jouait sur deux tableaux, l'un et l'autre en avaient conscience ; ils ignoraient seulement ce que l'autre savait, ce que l'autre voulait obtenir. Mais l'instinct du chevalier lui indiquait que c'était elle qui menait la danse - et qu'il ne pouvait que suivre les pas sans jamais voir les irrégularités avant de trébucher dessus. Une situation qu'il était loin d'apprécier.

-Je vous conseillerais de quitter la planète, répondit-il prudemment après quelques minutes de réflexion. L'essentiel est que votre sécurité soit assurée tout au long de votre voyage.

-Et pour _lui_ ?

-S'il décide de nous suivre, il ne pourra rien contre vous, j'y veillerai. De plus, il finira par commettre une erreur, et alors nous l'arrêterons. Nous déplacer sera notre avantage.

La Shiva soupira. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air ravi par cette perspective ? Qu'avait-elle attendu de lui ? Elle fit soudain la moue, comme un enfant frustré, et se tourna enfin vers lui.

-Cessons donc de parler de choses déplaisantes, voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante, tout en s'approchant de lui à pas de loup. Toute cette histoire me fatigue.

Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il n'était pas illogique de penser que tout cela puisse peser sur l'esprit de Rya ; après la frayeur provoquée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'angoisse de l'ignorance et de l'inaction devait lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était naturel qu'elle tente de ne plus y penser - de s'offrir un moment d'insouciance.

Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment pour tenter d'obtenir ses réponses ? Cela pouvait peut-être attendre... Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Rya n'était pas facile à aiguiller et elle était parfaitement capable de lui tenir tête. Elle résisterait, il le savait.

Arrivée à deux pas de lui, la Shiva leva le bras, tendant vers lui ses doigts comme en attente d'un baisemain. Comme toujours, elle paraissait sûre de ses actions, mais le jeune chevalier, lui, ne savait trop sur quel pied danser. Elle voulait quelque chose, le message était clair - en revanche, il commençait à s'interroger sur ce qu'elle entendait par "un peu plus que du temps". Comme un peu plus tôt, devant la porte, ses doigts se posèrent avec légèreté sur le torse d'Obi-Wan, et elle se rapprocha encore, un sourire malicieux - malicieux ! - sur les lèvres, jusqu'à devoir lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça, murmura-t-elle, sa voix comme un léger souffle de vent. En fait, je ne suis même pas venue pour parler...

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Immobile sous la caresse de la diva, Obi-Wan cherchait à déterminer ses chances de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elles étaient très mauvaises, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion ; mais peut-être n'avait-il plus le choix. Il allait devoir la brusquer un peu. Progressivement, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se braque complètement et définitivement. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Rya Ylriss était trop imprévisible pour qu'il en ait la moindre idée.

-Nous sommes partis d'un très mauvais pied, vous et moi, reprit-elle néanmoins du même ton.

Son corps aux teintes bleutées frôlait désormais le sien, semblant n'attendre qu'un geste de sa part pour se coller à lui, et son regard d'or brillait plus que jamais. Silencieux, Obi-Wan se demanda ce qui lui valait l'énoncé d'une telle évidence. Et un tel revirement de situation. Que voulait donc Rya pour agir de la sorte ? Repartir sur de meilleures bases avec lui ?

Vraiment ?

-Nous devrions essayer de remédier à cela, ne croyez-vous pas ? lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, comme pour confirmer cette pensée.

Oh, il en était convaincu, mais il se doutait bien qu'avec les caractères qu'ils avaient chacun, ce ne pouvait pas être si évident. Pourtant Rya paraissait vouloir y croire ; elle se serra contre lui, passant avec lenteur ses mains dans son dos, et poursuivit :

-Vous m'avez impressionnée, hier soir, vous savez ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit aussitôt le Jedi, repensant au désastre qu'avait été la conclusion de la nuit et à sa propre impuissance.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, répliqua doucement Rya. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé. Je le revois encore... Et je vous revois encore, vous, debout devant moi sur la scène... Vous étiez beau et fort comme les héros de légendes. Je ne me sens en sécurité qu'auprès de vous, maintenant. Qu'allez-vous faire pour cela ?

Celle-là, c'était la meilleure. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui ? Elle qui se targuait de n'avoir besoin de personne, d'être au-delà de toute forme de peur ? Elle qui le haïssait au-delà du compréhensible ? L'incident de la veille l'avait peut-être plus perturbée qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Il pouvait clairement appeler cela un miracle. Un vrai. N'avait-elle pas plus confiance en Tancredi qu'en lui ?

En revanche il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse "faire pour cela" - à part s'assurer qu'elle reste en vie tant qu'elle était sous sa responsabilité. A ses yeux, cette question n'avait aucun véritable sens.

Pendant qu'il tergiversait intérieurement, la Shiva s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds, se hissant vers son visage. Elle parsemait le cou du Jedi de baisers langoureux, laissant ses mains caresser son corps et son visage, mais, tout à ses réflexions, c'est à peine s'il y prenait garde. Il n'avait pas même conscience de ses bras qu'elle avait elle-même noués dans son dos à elle ni de ce corps étrange pressé contre le sien.

-Vous me devez quelque chose, et je vous dois aussi quelque chose... souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Nous pouvons sûrement trouver un terrain d'entente, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que vous me devez avant tout des réponses, Rya, répondit-il tout à trac, sans préméditation aucune.

A ces mots, la jeune diva cessa ses baisers, et il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Vaguement déconcerté, il baissa les yeux sur elle ; elle semblait pétrifiée, comme prise de court, ses oreilles pour une fois parfaitement immobiles. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, elles se mirent à s'agiter furieusement, et elle esquissa un sourire un peu forcé en s'écartant de lui, très peu, juste assez pour lui rendre son regard. Obi-Wan eut un doute - mais elle ne parut pas fâchée, et c'était là le principal.

-Je peux vous en apporter quelques-unes, dit-elle en se dégageant, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Toutes celles qui sont à ma portée...

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'opposé de celle d'Anakin, s'interrogeant sur le type de réponse qu'une femme comme elle pouvait bien concéder à lui donner. Il avait dans l'idée que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait en tête - et il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.

Elle prit tout juste le temps de repousser la porte de bois avant de l'attirer à elle, l'enlaçant avec fermeté et plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, Rya au-dessus de lui, sa longue chevelure d'argent cascadant autour de son visage.

-Quelles réponses ? demanda-t-il, sans impatience.

-Ce que nous pouvons faire l'un pour l'autre... répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il posa ses mains sur son visage et la repoussa de quelques centimètres.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez vouloir, mais au fond de vous, vous en avez autant envie que moi... répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle voulut l'embrasser encore, visiblement décidée dans le même temps à le débarrasser d'une partie au moins de ses vêtements, mais il la repoussa encore, avec une indifférence et une gravité qui tirèrent un frisson à la Shiva.

-Je vais vous dire ce que je crois, asséna-t-il sans la moindre précaution. Je crois que vous me mentez. Votre voyage est un leurre, cette attaque était un leurre. Vous m'avez tendu un piège, un piège que vous aviez d'abord destiné à Qui-Gon.

Il bluffait, en partie du moins ; que l'attaque soit également un coup monté était une idée qui venait tout juste de germer dans son esprit et dont il n'était pas totalement sûr. Mais cela suffit à paralyser Rya, qui écarquilla ses trois yeux devenus blêmes comme sa peau. Il avait touché juste. Finalement, il avait eu raison de la brusquer. Ils auraient pu longtemps continuer ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

La diva s'écarta avec lenteur et il se releva, avant de se tourner vers elle en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle le regardait de ses yeux devenus sombres, sa peau toujours plus pâle qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle avait l'air choqué - et furieuse.

-Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que vous, déclara-t-elle brusquement, la douceur de sa voix envolée vers d'autres galaxies. Vous êtes tous comme ça, chez les Jedi ? Sans cœur et sans hormones ?

Elle avait aussi l'air particulièrement vexé. Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien - ce n'était pas le sujet qui l'intéressait. Finalement, lassée d'attendre une réponse qui de toute évidence ne viendrait pas, Rya détourna son triple regard en soupirant.

-Vous avez passé le test, marmonna-t-elle, manifestement à contrecœur.

-Le test ?

-Oui, le test, s'irrita-t-elle. Tout ceci était un test pour déterminer si vous étiez digne ou non de la mission... de la mission que nous étions venus confier à Jinn, finit-elle un ton plus bas. Pour moi, vous n'êtes toujours pas digne, vous n'êtes encore qu'un gamin à peine sorti des couches, et je ne vous fais pas confiance, reprit-elle avec cette véhémence qui la caractérisait dès qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Voilà, elle était de retour. Quelque part, il était plus rassurant de voir cette facette bien connue de Rya que cette femme au comportement trop prévenant qui l'avait presque agressé ce soir. Au moins, comme ça, il savait ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui - le reste de la soirée n'avait été que mensonge et manipulation pour... pour quoi ? Pour endormir sa vigilance ? Elle avait raté son but - tout cela n'avait fait qu'aiguiser son esprit.

Indifférent à toutes ces considérations, il s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras, le regard fixé sur elle.

-Parfait. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, nous allons peut-être enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, non ?

Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa voix ni d'espièglerie dans son sourire, ce qui n'empêcha pas Rya Ylriss de lui dédier l'un des plus beaux regards d'orage qu'il ait jamais vu. La soirée promettait d'être longue... et instructive.


End file.
